Project: family X
by Writing Destiny
Summary: Logan's past is a mystery, but when Omega Red returns, an unknown family and a long lost lover are revealed. Who are projects X-2 and X-3? Who is Anya? And did Fury just say that Logan's a father? Read and review.
1. Family time

**Chapter 1: family time**

I don't own the x-men, only my own characters. 

The woods were quiet as the sun slowly sank away, ending another day, another day that he hadn't returned to her, another day that she would wait, alone with only her two babies for company. The tall woman was thin, with long silver hair hanging limply to her shoulders, her silver eyes shining with the moisture of disappointment. Her ivory skin was smooth save for her hands which were course. Her left hand had a strange number tattooed to it, a blue, six digit mystery she could barely remember.

Sighing, she went back into her small cabin, the familiar musty smell greeting her as she prepared to make dinner, eat, and get ready to wait again tomorrow. As she entered, the sound of a child's laughter found her, causing her to smile.

Following the sound to the other room, Anya laughed out loud at the sight that awaited her. Her three year old daughter had placed barrettes randomly in her twin brother's hair as he slept on the bed.

"Aliana Howlett! What have you done to James?"

The three year old smiled up at her mother, "I made James pretty mommy!"

"I see that. I'm just glad I caught you before you got to the lipstick."

Aliana continued to smile and put barrettes into her brother's hair.

Anya shook her head and sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room, watching her children. Her daughter looked like her, with the same silver hair and complexion, but with her father's hazel eyes. James however, was an identical replica of his father. With the same strong chin, brown hair and gruff nature, Anya wondered at how the two had never met, when they were already so much alike.

"So how was school today sweetheart?"

"Good mommy. I played on the monkey bars and I…" the small child continued to tell of her day for half an hour, as Anya listened patiently, smiling to herself as her daughter mispronounced words and names.

"And then Tony's dad brought in cupcakes for his birthday."

Anya smiled sadly and nodded. "Sounds like a full day."

"Mommy?"

"Yes Ali?"

"Do James and I have a daddy, you know, like the other kids at preschool do?"

Anya felt a sharp sting in her heart. "Yes sweetie, he's…he's just away for awhile. He'll come back, real soon."

"He's been gone a long long time mommy. Did he forget us?"

"No!" Ali jumped as her mother's tone rose, her eyes brimming with tears and her lip trembling. "He would never do that Ali. Do you understand? He wouldn't!"

"Ok…sorry mommy."

Anya sighed. "It's ok Ali. I'm…I'm going to go make dinner. Please wake up your brother for me ok?"

"Okay!"

Anya stood up and turned to leave, but suddenly stopped with an after thought, "Ali wake him up…"

"OW! Ali, why'd you jump on me like that? I'm going to pound you fer that!"

"Nicely." Anya laughed and went into the kitchen to start preparing dinner as James, widely tearing out the barrettes in his hair, chased his sister.

……...………………………………………………………………………………………

An hour later, as the trio sat down for dinner, a knock sounded at the door.

"What in the world?" Anya stood and walked over to the door, opening it cautiously.

"_Visitors are a strange thing way out here, especially after dark." _Anya thought to herself.

"Hello?" Anya looked out the door into darkness, the unnatural silence deafening as fear slowly crept into her. As she began to shut the door, a large metal arm stopped her.

"Ahh!" Anya screamed, alarming James and Alia.

"Mommy!" Their unison shout made Anya push harder on the door, with no success.

"I'm sorry to intrude. But is this the Howlett home?"

The voice sent chills down Anya's spine, the Russian accent spoken in a clear and cold manner frightening, familiar to her, but lost in a sea of forgotten memories.

"Maybe…Who wants to know?"

The arm violently thrust the door open sending Anya flying into the wall, slamming her head and knocking her unconscious.

"Mommy!" Alia ran for her mother, but found herself caught in a metallic tentacle.

"Ali!" James shouted as he ran for his sister.

Omega Red looked at the child in his tentacle, and the one punching his leg. Why were these children so important to H.Y.D.R.A.? As far as he could tell there was nothing special about them, to him the trio seemed pathetic and hardly worth his time. But he had his orders. Knocking the two children unconscious he left the cabin, burned it down, and returned to base, a successful mission.

Once he had returned to base, he gave the children to the scientists. He was briefed on who the children and the woman were and a cruel smile came upon his lips. He was glad he had gotten this mission. Omega only wished he had known who the woman was earlier; he would have taken his time killing her.

Here is chapter two. Thanks for the review, please keep them coming!!


	2. 15 years later

**Chapter 2: Fifteen years later**

Logan watched the students of Xavier's School for the Gifted as they began yet another game of mutant baseball.

"I highly doubt we will ever get to witness a normal game of baseball again. At least while we attend this school that is." Hank McCoy sat next to Logan and chuckled slightly.

Logan grunted. Truth be told, he wasn't sure how much longer he would be here. He was growing restless. With Apocalypse gone and the kids improving in their training sessions at a rapid pace, he felt less needed with each passing day.

Logan got up and went inside. Grabbing his keys from the kitchen counter, Logan headed for the garage and took off on his bike, he wanted to think.

If he did leave, where the hell would he go? He had thought about returning to Japan, he had wanted to go back for awhile, but never saw a good opportunity for it. Now could be that time.

He had also considered Canada, but there was a group of people up there that he definitely didn't want to see again. Either way, he didn't know what he would say to Chuck, or the kids for that matter.

He knew that some goodbyes would be easier than others. He wouldn't miss Scott or the ice cube too much, but the Goth, half-pint and even the elf would be hard to leave.

Logan sighed, catching a familiar scent as he did.

"Whats he doin here?"

Logan stopped his bike and took a look around; sniffing to double check he had smelled right.

"Yeah Logan, it's me."

"Fury? What the hell do you want?"

Nick Fury stepped out from the trees on the side of the road, his long black coat swaying a little in the breeze him. His hair had grayed considerably from when Logan had first met him, but the patch over his left eye was the same.

"Just to say hi to an old friend, is that a problem?"

"If you're here about that kid you'd better stay away from her or I'm gonna…"

Nick chuckled. "Calm down Logan, this has nothing to do with her."

Logan growled low in his throat. He didn't like this conversation; Fury was taking his sweet time telling him something. He was hiding something, and Logan wanted to know what. He double sniffed the air for additional goonies, but Nick was definitely alone.

"Then what the hell is it?"

"I need you to come with me to help prevent the kidnapping of two civilians that are currently under our protection."

"Civilians? Since when did S.H.E.L.D. offer protection to civilians?"

"Trust me Logan; these civilians are different from others."

"Different huh? How different we talkin here?"

Nick sighed. "You're not going to come with me till I tell you everthing there is to know, are you?"

"That's what I'm waitin fer, yeah. So hurry up and tell me already."

"Alright. Their names are Aliana and James Howlett. They were abducted when they were three by Omega Red and taken to H.Y.D.R.A. headquarters where their memories were erased. They went through the x-project and were rescued by former members of the Avengers six years ago."

"Holy shit, there's more of em." Logan shook his head and felt his anger rising. He thought of X-23, how she had acted so angry, but he could tell deep down she was just scared. She had been used as a weapon all her life, now she was becoming a person, although it was a slow transaction. She had never had a life of her own, and now she had that. To find out that H.Y.D.R.A. had not only created and stolen a life, using his DNA, but were now stealing two innocent lives that didn't belong to them, just as they had done with him, pissed him off more than ever.

But despite his anger, a thought occurred to Logan, something that didn't make sense in Nick's story.

"Wait a minute bub. Why would H.Y.D.R.A. want those two outta all the mutants out there, what's so special bout em? And how could they have survived the X program?"

Nick took a step back as he began to rub his neck. "Well Logan, that's why we're askin you especially, I have to tell you it, surprised me too, so I can only imagine your reaction but, well, congrats Logan. You're a father."

Please review, please? PLEASE!!! I'm begging here!! I don't own x-men else I would be fabulously rich and have a man-slave named…uhhh…well, okay you get the picture. 


	3. The twins

**Chapter three: the twins**

Alia heard the alarm going off, but her body refused to comply. Groaning, she turned off the alarm, but as she strained to get up, she found the feat impossible, and relaxed back on to her bed.

After about ten minutes she had finally fallen back asleep. _BOING! _Alia bounced off her warm mattress, into the air and onto the floor.

Sitting on her carpet, dazed and confused, Alia heard familiar laughter coming from her bed.

"James Howlett! You are such a jerk. Why the hell would you do that?"

"Cause its freakin hilarious."

Alia groaned and stood up, glaring at her twin. It was funny, being so different and yet so much alike all at the same time.

Alia's shiny silver hair which hung down to her shoulders contrasted greatly to her brother's deep brown hair. Her hazel eyes and his honey colored eyes were exactly the same shape, but it was their faces that really held their differences.

James's face was rugged, and very masculine, while Alia's face held a more oval shape with softer, more feminine curves.

The differences in their personalities however, were an entirely different story.

"You needed to get up anyway; I've been up for almost two hours already."

Alia frowned and glanced at her clock.

"It's only just six o'clock. You've been up since four? What the hell have you been doing you freak?"

"Workin out."

Alia rolled her eyes. James was obsessed with being in top physical condition and it annoyed Alia to no end. He always insisted on working out early in the morning and then sparring with Alia at night, usually ignoring Alia's protests.

While James worked hard on his physique, Alia challenged herself mentally. Alia found her self more prone to reading than anything. She found anatomy and politics fascinating, but shuddered at the thought of English and grammar, both making little sense.

"Anyway, come on, we've wasted enough time this morning, lets get to runnin."

"But you already worked out this morning why do we need to run?"

"Cause I only lifted weights sis, now I gotta work on my legs, and besides, you're getting a little flimsy there."

Alia sighed and looked at her legs. It was true; she wasn't as fit as she used to be. When she had been known as weapon X-2 she had been in top condition, she had been able to lift and run just as easily as James. But after their rescue, Alia found those activities empty compared to the vast amounts of knowledge available through reading.

James smiled and headed towards the door, "Come on Al, I'll even go easy on ya. We'll only run ten miles today."

Alia smirked and put her running shoes on.

"Gee, thanks James, you're so considerate, by the way when are ya going to finish my bike? It's been almost six months now; I don't want to wait forever."

"Chill, it'll be done in about another six months or so."

"JAMES!"

"I'm kiddin. I'll finish it up today."

"You better, you're only repairing it you know, not building a new one."

Alia playfully punched him in the shoulder as they headed down stairs, into the living room of the two story house that they shared with their 'guardians'. Alia and James never really considered their guardians as family, or even good friends, more like two constantly bickering landlords who tended to ignore James and Alia more often than not. But considering they'd rather be left alone anyways, it worked out well.

As they went outside, Alia noted the sweet after smell of the rain and the breezy cool it had brought. Glad she had worn pants to bed last night, Alia began to stretch.

"Yea, well you're just lucky I don't charge ya for it."

"YEAH RIGHT! You do that and you can work your chemistry homework on your own pal."

James smiled and popped his knuckles. They had been enrolled at the local high school only three months ago and were getting straight A's. All the coaches had begged James to join their teams, until they got a nasty dose of his short fused temper during a certain soccer incident. Alia had been offered to join the cheerleading squad, but had decided not to join when she went to tryouts and learned what a cheerleader was.

Thus far Alia and James each had only one friend at the school, each other. They couldn't relate to the things the other students stressed over, they couldn't understand why the students' separated off into cliques or what was so important about being in one. Alia didn't care if she wore Hilfiger clothes or not, and James just really didn't care which girl put out more than others. To put it simply," James had said the first day after school, "We fit in about as much as Hitler at a synagogue."

James started running and Alia followed. The sun was barely peaking over the horizon and the majority of the world was still dark. As they ran down the road, Alia ignored the world around them slowly coming to life so she could better entertain her thoughts.

Nick Fury had visited their home two days ago, saying that James and Alia shouldn't be left alone or go out of the house for at least a couple weeks. Their guardians had sat very still while Fury talked, expressed concern, nodded their heads and then proceeded with a trip to Montana to visit some old friends, presumably to help keep a look out for danger.

Not that James or Alia had minded. Having the house to themselves and being able to skip the hellish void that was high school was extremely pleasing, but Alia had to wonder if Fury's concern was over H.Y.D.R.A., Sabertooth, or even something worse.

Alia inhaled deeply and shrugged off her thoughts, there were no answers, so it was better not to dwell. James would finish her bike and she would finally get to take the joyride she had waited so long for. It was going to be a good day.


	4. Logan's thoughts and Anya's past

Chapter four: Logan's Smoke and Anya's history:

Please review, I hope that this chapter is ok, not quite as good as last chapter but oh well! Don't like don't read.  

Logan inhaled deeply into his cigar, taking in a large amount of smoke. Exhaling slowly, he felt a small calm replace the fury, confusion and anger he had just expressed at Fury, thus allowing him to think, semi-rationally.

_Kids. His kids. His. _The thought tumbled about in his head like a log rolling down a hill. But even as he thought on it and tried to make it real to him, it stayed just as unreal as when he had first heard Fury say it.

Fury told Logan a brief history about the two teens, their time with H.Y.D.R.A. and then asked a question that was still nagging at the back of Logan's mind.

"Do you have any memory of the mother?"

Logan had to shake his head. He didn't. He couldn't remember ever being in love, at least not enough to get married.

"You met Anya Tribalski in Russia, when you were injured from your fight with Omega. You ended up in her father's barn, unconscious and bleeding. Anya took care of you for a few days till you woke up," Logan could feel Fury's gaze watching for a sign of recognition, but it never came.

"After you woke up, her father hired you on for awhile, till Omega found the farm."

Logan winced inwardly. He knew what was coming.

"Omega destroyed everything, you and Anya were able to escape and you headed back to Canada. After that, the two of you went into seclusion," Fury paused, obviously impressed that Logan and Anya could have accomplished such a feat, "We have no record of the two of you until 1987, when you were found by the Avengers and hired on a mission."

Logan wrinkled his nose in distaste. The Avengers. No good memories there.

"During those next couple years is when Omega attacked. And I've told you the rest."

Logan sighed, taking another inhale on his cigar, he thought on what Fury had said.

It sounded like him. It sounded exactly like what Logan would do. Get beat up; get help from a pretty girl, get the girl's family in trouble, then get the girl killed. But it just didn't ring a bell. The only thing that sounded even vaguely familiar was the name Anya, but the Anya Logan was thinking about wasn't a farm girl, far from it.

"So, what do you think Logan?"

Logan took one last puff of his cigar and tossing it on the floor, stood up straight.

"I dunno if their mine or not…"

"They are. We did a DNA test. Perfect match."

Logan shrugged. "But if my old bud Omega's in on it, I might as well get some exercise and join the party."

Fury smiled. "I'd hoped that's what you'd say. I've already warned their guardians about the potential threat, but that doesn't mean much. James and Alia aren't exactly the best at following orders."

Logan chuckled inwardly and skillfully hid his bike in the woods. Then, using his nose to relocate Fury, Logan followed behind him silently.

"So we gonna walk to Canada?"

"No Logan, I brought a helicopter."

Logan nodded and began to prepare himself to meet the two mysterious teens, to meet his kids.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Omega was growing impatient. He hated to wait for what he wanted and right now, he wanted revenge on Anya's brats. The brats who had made him look like a fool when they escaped from right under him, still in their childhood.

Omega held back a growl and walked along silently, following the soft conversation going on before him.

"…Fury said we should stay with them at all times. I just think that we should head back and check on James and Alia real quick."

A man in his late forties rolled his eyes. "You worry too much, their almost 18 for god's sake they can take care of themselves for two days."

Omega smiled. Wherever the two were, they were alone. This was good.

"I just worry; I mean that house is out in the middle of nowhere, if they need help from the police or something…"

"What kind of help could the police offer them? Those two are worth an entire squad of police officers and you know it."

"I suppose."

"Look, it's not like we're out here wasting our time ok? We're on a mission, so let's focus and get the job done, ok?"

"Yeah, okay." The woman was quite as she followed the man out of Omega's earshot.

Omega stood up and decided to follow the couple. He would have a quick conversation with the two regarding the whereabouts of projects x-2 and x-3, and then he would make sure they never spoke again.

Omega smiled. It was funny to him, that their mother had helped to make him, and he would be their destruction. Omega laughed out loud as he came into the clearing and saw the couple turn to face him. He was through waiting.

So evil! Ah!! So reviews please. Tell me what you think, lie down on the couch of reviews and open your mind to me…PLEASE?! 


	5. Sixty three years earlier: the formula

**Chapter five: Sixty three years earlier**

** SO here it is. Hope ya like it. I would appreciate some good reviews please. **

Anya sighed and sat back in her chair. She had done it. She looked back over her notes and smiled, her calculations were unarguable, and the formula would be a success, without even a chance of failure.

Barely containing her excitement the teenage prodigy gathered up her notes and ran into her supervisor's office. Out of breath, she set them down and stood silent as he watched as the unimpressed official browsed over her life's work.

The elderly man's eyebrows went up at the third page and he gave her an interested glace.

"You're sure about your calculations?"

"Yes. I'm absolutely a hundred percent sure."

"Very well then, I'll take this to my supervisors and if your formulas prove accurate, you may have earned yourself a place in the soviet branch of defense."

"Thank you, thank you very much!"

Anya turned around and left, her insides jumping for joy. She had done it. She had busted the Americans formula for the ultimate soldier; she was going to be renowned by the soviet government as a great scientist, she was saved.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Three weeks had passed with no news from her superior. Nothing had been said and she could hardly stand waiting anymore.

The third Monday she came into work, her superior met her at the door.

"Anya Anastasianova Redona, Stalin has decided to meet you, personally."

Anya felt her stomach flip flop and her vision went blurry for excitement and worry.

"Wh…When?"

"Right now. Follow me."

Anya shook her head and followed, her mind jumping constantly with nerves.

Led down a long hall Anya swore that in the six years she had worked here, she had never seen. The click of her superior's boots was faster than her own feet and she found herself falling behind.

Walking swifter, Anya nearly ran into the man when he stopped suddenly and turned round.

He gave her a momentary glare and then opened the door beside him, "He will join you shortly, and don't speak unless he tells you to. It is a grand honor for filth like you to even work here, let alone talk with…" The man sighed, his voice nearly cracking, his emotions too great for his scratchy voice to express. "Never mind. Just go in."

Anya nodded and entered the room. Sitting down quietly, Anya said a silent prayer for her not to mess up and embarrass herself. Then the gas started to pour into the room. It was a strange smell, and almost immediately Anya realized she was getting sleepy. Abruptly standing up, the room swirled in front of her eyes and Anya felt sick, then the world went dark as her head hit the floor.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

He smiled. She had gone down easy. It was a pity that he had to knock her unconscious; he had wanted to hear her scream when she found out that she was going to be the first test subject for her acclaimed, 'Super Soldier' serum. After all, they couldn't waste valuable men on such a dangerous task, not until it was proven safe.

A squad of men entered the room, commanding them in Russian to take the girl down to the lab, the man smiled, they would have their super soldier, and Captain America would beg for mercy.

……………………………………………………………………………………………


	6. fright and flight

**Chapter 6: Fright and flight**; here it is! I like this chapter a lot. Mostly cause James is my favorite character! Anyways I hope you enjoy it!

James grunted as the wrench he was using slipped again. Swearing, he finished tightening the last bolt on Alia's bike.

Sitting back he felt a subtle satisfaction in his work. It had taken him months to repair, but then again, Alia had banged her up pretty good. James remembered, their guardians had had the bike in the garage for years without using it, and after Alia had been caught drooling over it a couple times, they had opted to let Alia drive it, once she had gone through lessons.

Alia had learned quickly, almost like she had inherited the talent, or maybe it was just her passion to ride. All James knew was that within a month, the bike was hers. Then within another month, she had crashed it, shredded her prize up into pieces.

Always tinkering with something or another, James opted to give the bike's repair a try.

Standing up, James looked at his work with pride. The bike looked new. Now it was time to torture Alia.

"Yo, Al! Get in here I got some bad news bout yer bike!"

James could hear Alia's steps pound down the flight of stairs, as her enhanced hearing allowed her to hear him, even from the garage. James smiled as he heard her cursing under her breathe and whispering that she knew it was too good to be true.

"What! What did you do to my baby? What's wrong?"

James breathed in, as if he was extremely frustrated and then let out real slow, to build the tension, his past experience in torturing Alia guiding his words.

"Well, the battery is shot, ya gonna have to get a new one. Be about eighty bucks."

"WHAT? THIS MORNING YOU SAID YA'D HAVE IT RUNNING TODAY!"

James smiled inwardly; his sister really was just too easy to play. Poor kid.

"Well that's before I realized that the battery was shot, anyways…"

James stopped in mid sentence as his nose caught a strange scent, one he wasn't accustomed to.

"Anyways what?"

James shushed his sister and listened intently. Something wasn't right. James sniffed the air deeply, catching the strange scent again.

"Al, stay close. Somethin just isn't right."

James felt Alia lean in towards him, her breathing even and steady even though she knew something was wrong. They had been through too much to panic without a sure reason.

James stepped outside, the sun blinding him for a moment. His eyes quickly adjusted and James looked around.

"You smell that or is it just me?"

Alia looked at James and sniffed the air. Her nose wasn't quite as strong as his, but it was stronger than most.

"I don't smell anything out of the ordinary."

James sighed. But his instincts wouldn't let it die.

"Al, why don't ya go back in? I'm gonna have a look 'round, then I'll come in. It's probably nothin anyways."

Alia nodded and walked back in to the garage cautiously.

James walked around the backyard. He sniffed the air. It was just unsettling. Something was definitely not normal about the scent outside.

The smell was cold. It was like new metal. But what bothered James about the scent was the hint of dried blood that clung to it.

James looked outside for another twenty minutes, but finding nothing he went back into the house, uneasy.

"Al! I couldn't find nothing, but stay in the house for a while ok? I'm still unsure bout that scent."

James waited for a reply, but none came.

"Al? Al?" James grew frantic, the strange scent kept him on edge.

Running up the stairs, James stopped at Alia's door and listened. He could hear Alia grunting in pain.

"Al?!" James busted open the door and ran into the room.

"James! What the hell! Get out! Jesus! Have you ever heard of knocking?"

James's cheeks grew hot as the door slammed in his face. She had been putting on jeans, which were obviously a little bit too small.

James stood in shock, embarrassed. Shaking his head, he headed down stairs.

As he walked, James thought on the situation and almost laughed at the hilarity of it, and at his own paranoia. Coming into the living room, James sat on the couch and turned on the television. James watched his favorite show, Pimp My Ride, and then began flipping through the channels.

At the ring of the doorbell, James groaned.

"Al? Will you get that?"

"James! You're already downstairs, you get it. Lazy creep!"

James sighed and got up, going to the door.

"Lo?" he asked as he opened the door.

"Yes, are James and Alia home?" the voice spoke in a strange accent. James took a long look at the figure before him. It was a tall, masculine figure in a brown trench coat with a hat that covered most of the face.

"_Something out of a cheesy detective movie_." James thought.

"Why? Who wants ta know?"

The figure sneered and James made a movement to shut the door, but a large metallic tentacle shot out and pushed the door open.

"Holy sh.." James swore and dodged a large tentacle that reached out at him.

_Shinck._ James's eight metallic claws protruded from his hands, four from each.

"I don't know what the hell you are bub, but you're trick or treating at the wrong house."

James sliced through one of the tentacles, placed a well aimed stab in the stranger's side and made a dash for the stairs. He had to get Alia and get out.

"James, what are you doing down there? It sounds like an avalanche or something." Alia came down the stairs, angry at first but seeing James, her expression changed to worry.

"James? Whats…ooh!"

James pushed his shoulder into her stomach and carried her like a sack of limp potatoes up the stairs and into her room.

Setting her down, James slammed the door and going over to the window, shredded the sash to pieces.

"James what the…"

A metal tentacle pierced through the door, causing Alia to scream.

"Al, come on!"

Alia, regaining herself, went over to James and looking out the window questioned, "How are we going to get down exactly?"

Without answering, James put his arm around her waist, took a deep breathe and jumped out the second story window.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Alia felt dizzy. Opening her eyes she looked up and realized that they had jumped out her window. Shaking her head she saw James already up.

"Come on." Grabbing her hand, James pulled her up and began to drag her towards the garage.

"James what was that thing."

"Hell if I know. But we gotta get outta here."

"With what exactly?"  
"We'll take your bike." Throwing open the garage door, James shoved Alia's helmet into her hands and put on the spare.

"But it doesn't run remember? You said it needed a new battery."

James flinched. "Oh yeah. Bout that…"

Alia felt her anger rise as she realized the joke. "I hate you."

Jumping on the bike, James chuckled nervously and handed her the keys. The motor started beautifully and Alia revved the engine as loudly as possible, and took off at a high speed.

Soon on the road, Alia concentrated all her attention on driving, slowing down to the speed limit.

"Whatever it was, it ain't followin us yet."

Alia nodded to indicate that she understood and then at almost a yell asked, "Where are we going?"

"Head for S.H.E.I.L.D. headquarters. Fury'll wanna know bout this fer sure."

Again Alia nodded and revved up to 120 miles an hour, deciding that they were in a hurry, and that she didn't want that thing to catch up to them anytime soon.


	7. Revenge: a dish best served

**Chapter 7: Revenge: the dish best served silently **

"Hey kid! What the heck do you think you're doing out here?" An elderly officer pointed his flashlight into a tree, where a young girl, with dark brown hair and crazy eyes sat, staring at the crime scene below her.

"Nobody's allowed near here, I'm going to have to take you into custody young lady, and did you even hear me?"

The girl just continued to stare intently. She knew these wounds. They were Omega's doing, no doubt. She smiled malevolently; she was back on H.Y.D.R.A.'s trail.

With a powerful leap, X-23 jumped into the next tree and then the next. She had her trail, now all she had to do was follow it.

The officer stared in shock. The girl had looked like a kid, but moved like a…the man shook his head. No one would believe him anyways, so it was best to just forget about it.

The officer turned and walked the other way, as the girl moved silently thorough the night, determined that H.Y.D.R.A. was going to fall, by her hands.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Sixty two years ago in Germany….**

When Anya awoke, she could feel her head pounding in her skull. Her eyes were still closed, but she could hear men talking right in front of her. She felt as if she were falling, as if the world was falling away from her and she needed to hold on to something to stand up straight.

Anya stretched out her hand, to grab one of the voices and make it real. As she reached, she found a smooth surface blocked her hand's path, confusing her. Opening her eyes slowly, Anya found everything fuzzy at first and blurred together. Blinking repeatedly, Anya jumped in shock when she found a face staring at her through the glass.

Wanting to scream, Anya fell back in shock, shaking violently from fear. The man that stared at her looked sorry and held his hands up as a sign of peace. The man wasn't very tall, or perhaps that was the liquid and the glass, making him appear shorter. Anya watched as the man called off to another person she couldn't see. After a moment, a strange man came over. The man was tall, and well built. When he stood beside the first man, Anya realized that he really was just short. But what made the second man strange was his outfit. The man wore an oddly colored suit, red, white, and blue with stars and a mask covered his face.

"Logan, why is that woman…" a loud explosion cut off the man's question and turning to the short man he called Logan, the strangely dressed man continued, "Never mind, lets just get her and get out of here."

Logan nodded and the strange man broke the glass with a large, similarly colored shield.

Anya fell to the floor, shivering and shaking. Her entire body felt like liquid, unstable and unshaped. She felt strong arms pick her up and cradle her, warmth washing over her.

The more she thought, the more she was angry. Memories began to flow back to her, her superior grinning over her, men in lab coats with needles jabbing her. Her voice screaming, arms flinging to get away from the men who stood all around her. Her body shook with rage, and the arms holding her tightened, their warmth calming her until the memories faded back away, and laid hidden again.

The explosions that surrounded them seemed far away, and Anya felt her mind slowly slipping into a quiet darkness, until she no longer heard the fighting and no longer felt the pain.

Okay, well there it is. Hope ya liked it! 


	8. The plan

Logan looked at the mess around him and shook his head. Either his kids took after him a lot, or since his scent was all over the place, Omega had made a house call. What looked like a fairly nice two story house now lay in shambles, at least from the inside. Logan sniffed around some, mostly towards the front door, where blood stained the floor and an all to familiar metallic tentacle lay.

Logan sniffed the dried blood...it was a couple hours old, and Omega's. Smirking, Logan relished in the fact that one of the kids had gotten the jump on Omega, _the bastard_. Logan followed Omega's scent up some stairs and found holes punched through one of the doors.

Logan entered the room, noting the torn up window, and a few holes in the wall that had Omega written all over them. After Logan noted the damage, he couldn't help but notice the stuff. Girl's stuff. There were girl clothes that reminded him of Kitty, thrown all over the room, a dresser covered with different kinds of makeup that looked like they had never been touched and a large bookshelf that was brimming over with books. Logan took a more careful look at the books on the shelf and felt his eyebrows raise, these weren't teen mushy books that most of the girls at the manor read, among the selection were law books, medical books and an especially large collection of history books.

Logan shook his head and inhaled deeply, catching the owner of the room's scent. It was a calm scent, like rain right as it began to fall. But choking out that scent was Omega's. New metal, with the hint of dried blood.

Re-entering the hall, Logan followed it down to another door, this one seemingly untouched by Omega. Opening the door slowly, Logan stepped inside the second room. This room, much like the last, screamed things about it's owner, who was obviously a much different person. The first thing Logan noted was the hand held weights that set next to the bed. Posters of different types of cars with women in or on them hung all over the walls, as dirty jeans and t-shirts littered the floor, bed and dresser.

_Well they got at least one thing in common, _Logan thought smugly, _They're both slobs._

The scent in the boy's room was a lot like the girl's, just not as calm, there was more animal in it making the scent smell more like Logan's own scent than what he felt comfortable with.

_Kids. His kids. _Logan was still at odds with himself. Fury had described the mother, and Logan couldn't remember her, though that name, Anya...maybe Fury was mistaken? Maybe it was the Anya Logan was thinking about, the Russian biologist who had developed a copy of the super soldier serum only to have it tested on herself, and then given to Hitler as a sign of good faith from Stalin.

Anya...Logan sighed. He had cared for her. He couldn't really say love, well, hell yeah he could, at least the closest he had ever come to it. She had accepted him for what he was, and he accepted her for what she was, neither being the 'good' people their friend wanted them to be. There was no denying that. They had stayed together for almost all of WWII and then even re-found each other right after he had escaped the x-project. Which had been what? Almost 18 years ago...how old had Fury said theses kids were? But even with the timing fitting, they had been together long enough that if Anya were pregnant she would have known and could have told him, so...Logan growled. Nothing fit. Everything fit.

Logan shook his head and left the room, deciding to find Fury and get out of here. Before he drove himself crazy.

Fury was downstairs, on a cell phone yelling angrily, "What do you mean you can't get a hold of them? Their house has just been attacked, James and Alia weren't at school today, and DAMMIT I told them that they needed to stay close to the twins why the hell wouldn't they listen?"

Logan shook his head, Fury seemed genuinely concerned for these two, why he had no idea but it was an interesting emotion on Fury none the less. Heading outside for some fresh air, Logan went out to the garage.

Again Logan caught the boy's scent, letting him know this was his space. Unlike the room however, the tools were put up orderly, hiding any hint of the messiness Logan suspected of the teen. Stepping back outside Logan took out a cigar and lit up, inhaling deeply. These kids were already making him smoke more than he usually did, and he hadn't even met them yet.

"What are you doing here?" Logan jumped at the voice, though it was rough it was feminine and young. Whirling around he met the last person he had suspected, the other kid, X-23.

"Following a lead on H.Y.D.R.A., so stay out of my way." Logan felt his temper flair just a little, kid had a way with words about like he did.  
"Look kid you can't be here, Fury's in there, if he sees ya he's gonna try to take you in for S.H.E.I.L.D, I can stop him but if he brings in backup you're screwed."

The girl's face scowled back at him, "I'm not backing down! It's taken me months to get a lead like this, I'm not losing it now. And I don't need your help, I can take care of S.H.E.I.L.D on my own. So butt out!"

Logan growled. Damn kid wasn't listening. "Look kid, Fury is deep into this case, there's more than just H.Y.D.R.A. Involved here. There are two kids like you that Omega is after and..."

"What do you mean, like me?" The girl's question was cautious, but curious.

Sighing, Logan put out his cigar. "They were kidnapped when they were lil and experimented on, trained and...put through the X-process."

The girl showed no emotion, but Logan smelled the shift in her mood. "Wh...what were they called?"

Logan furrowed his brows, "Why should that matter? Look the point is..."

"WHAT WERE THEY CALLED?" the girl's voice was angry on the surface, but desperate underneath.

Logan caught a growl in his throat, the kid evidently knew something he didn't, so quietly he silenced his anger, "They were called x-2 and x-3."

Stepping back the girl's jaw locked, an unreadable expression on her face.

"Here." the girl handed him a small device, "It's a tracker. I'm following you and Fury, if you try to lose me on purpose, I won't be so secretive, deal?"

Logan sighed, again. This kid didn't make any sense, but if they did meet up with Omega, he would probably need the backup, and besides, it wasn' t like he could send her to her room or anything so, "deal, but keep a ways back, Fury ain't as dumb as he looks."

The girl and Logan smirked together, "So what was the lead that led ya here kid?"

"A man and a woman were murdered up north, it screamed of Omega, so I followed his scent here."

Logan nodded. So the twin's guardians were dead. Well that explained why Fury couldn't find them.

"He's coming. I'll be behind you." Logan only had time to nod before the girl was gone and Fury was walking up to him.

"I don't have a damn clue as to where their guardians went, or them for that matter."

Not saying anything Logan stared at Fury, "So what's next?"

Fury looked up, as if looking for the answer himself, "We return to headquarters and see if any of my agents can track them down, then when they do, you and I will go apprehend them."

Logan felt himself growl, "They ain't criminals Fury, and their being chased by a murderer, what do you plan to do about him?" Logan was angry. What was Fury going to do with these kids anyways?

"Sorry Logan, I didn't mean to sound so blunt, I just meant that we need to get going if we are going to help them, thats all."

_yeah, sure pal_ Logan thought to himself as a S.H.E.I.L.D helicopter landed and took the pair away.

_If you ain't interested in actually helping these kids, then maybe me and the girl should find a way to take care of this ourselves, _ Logan fingered the tracking device and smirked, he'd had worse ideas.


	9. a kids view

X-23 growled. She wasn't alone. She had always been told that she was the ultimate weapon and that there were none like her, but Logan had said different.

These two, X-2 and X-3, they were like her? No, there were none like her, she was a weapon made flesh, not a person that could be like anyone, could she. Thoughts raced through her head at a speed that would dizzy a normal person. She had to find these two, she had to meet them, see if she was similar to them at all, in any way.

When X-23 had invaded the Xavier mansion she had seen real people and how they lived. She had touched their stuff and seen them interact with each other, she had seen another world. A world she could never be apart of, because she wasn't like them. She would never be like them.

Shaking her head X-23 criticized herself silently. She had a mission. She had to destroy H.Y.D.R.A., she had to make them pay, that was her one and only goal and the only thing she should be focusing on. These two X's might have information on where H.Y.D.R.A.'s next base was. That was her only interest int this.

Nodding her head she silently followed Logan and Fury. Fury, he could get in her way, she would have to remove him from the situation, but unfortunately, killing him wasn't an option. Logan would stop her, or at the very least try and then when she succeeded he could turn on her, and she had enough enemies as it was she didn't need the original X coming after her as she hunted.

Maybe she could trust Logan to remove Fury, he didn't seem to want the eye-patched man with them anymore than she did. No, she shouldn't rely on anyone whatever she was going to do, she would do herself.

For now, X-23 was content to stay back and let Fury lead them to the nearest S.H.E.I.L.D base. She ran after the helicopter at a speed most humans could never master. So she ran feet and mind racing fast.

"What the HELL do you mean we need an access code! Didn't I just tell you who we are and what's after us?"

"Sorry sir, without an access code I cannot allow you within the perimeter of the building..."

"Oh shut the F.."  
"James! You're not helping the situation here, let me try."

"Fine, whatever."

Going over to the bike, James backed out of the security guards face, and allowed Alia to handle the situation. He really wasn't cut out for negotiations, he never had been. James liked it either his way...or no way, and he almost always let people decide for themselves which way it was going to be.

"Look, can you at least contact Fury for me? Let me talk to him for like two minutes and I can get us clearance I promise, please we've got something really bad after us, we came here for help."

The guard looked like he was thinking it over. James snorted. _Hope he don't hurt himself. Bright guy like that must be a real intellectual gem, "Your being chased by a giant metal freak? Oh, Okay try the cops!" Dumbass._

"Miss, I'm really sorry but technically I can't...I could get fired."

James sniffed the air and felt his sister's scent change. He smirked._ Bustin out your powers already sis? Yea probably a good idea. _

Alia and James were mutants, had been as long as they could remember. James had pretty boring powers, enhanced senses, strength, and one other power that was fun, but hurt so much that James only used it in an emergency.

Alia's powers however were different.Oh sure she had senses that were sharper than most humans, and she was stronger too, but those weren't her cool powers. Alia could create pheromones from her body that would affect almost anyone in a six foot radius. Alia could make people of both sexes be attracted to her, go berserker if they tried to fight her, make them be more willing to follow her demands, and a whole bunch of other stuff that James couldn't keep track of. Alia knew what all she could do by reading up on Biology and Chemistry and all that sciencey crap that James couldn't care less about. Alia however had learned how to control her power through these subjects.

This pheromone was the 'more willing to follow requests' pheromone, and it usually worked better on people who were either not too intelligent, or already unsure of their decision.

The guard looked like he was thinking again, and then handed Alia a phone.

"You seem sincere, I...I'm sure its fine."

Alia smiled winningly causing James to chuckle. "Thank you so much!"

Alia dialed Fury's cell and James shook his head. Finally something was going right.

sorry i just added a divider between the scene changes, cause my computer is stupid and deleted it the first time...grr! Nways, thanks for awesome reviews, will try to keep updating regularly, just for you! Hehe 


	10. Meeting Logan

Anya, for the second time, was staring into the face of the strange man who had first awakened her, but this time she wasn't tied down. Moving quicker than she ever had before, Anya grabbed the man, pinned him to the wall with her arms, which felt unusually firm compared to their usual more delicate state. Instinct caused her to bring her knee to his groin, and simply hold it there, not pressing, more a gently reminder of who was in charge.

"Кто - Вы? Где - я? Что случилось со мной?"

The man blinked, obviously in shock, and not understanding a word she said.

"Cap, the chicks awake and you owe me five bucks cause she's friggin crazy!"

Anya blinked, the man had just spoke English, and she had understood every word. Anya had never spoken English before so how...did he just call her crazy?

"I...am...not...crazy" she took her time, forming each word delicately, simply knowing how to say what she wanted.

"Oh yea? Then why you got me pinned to the wall like a hunter's prize kill, you German witch."

"She's not German Logan, that was Russian she was yelling at you a moment ago."

The strangely clad man that Anya had seen with this one returned, as strange as before.

"And besides, if I woke up to your face, I'd be cranky too."

Anya blinked. A joke, jokes were for the weak who did not have the discipline to be a true soldier and any that were weak must be destroyed...where had that come from? Before this Anya had loved to joke and laugh, and now she was considering killing the first person who told a joke in front of her? What had happened to her?

"You're Anya Anastasianova Redona, correct?"

Anya had to think about it for a minute. Yes! That was her name, she nodded.

"I found your file among some others that an agent of S.H.E.I.L.D managed to get while working undercover. You recreated the soldier serum for the Soviets and as a reward they tested it on you. The formula worked and you became known as the red soldier, they brainwashed you to do whatever they said and then as soon as a mission was over they would erase your memory. They used you as a gift to Hitler, a show of good faith if you will when the non aggression pact was verified. You were their tool. Their weapon, their prize."

"I think she gets it Cap, this would be a good time to drop it, and get her off me."

The man named Cap sighed. "Anya, we can't give you back what you lost, but if you help us you'll help a lot of people who have been hurt by the same..."

"Will I get to hurt them?"

Cap blinked. "I don't know but you'd be helping..."

Anya completely removed herself from Logan and turned to stare Cap in the face. "I don't want to help anyone. I want to get vengeance for what they did to me. They killed me! My life is gone and I can never get that back. I want them to suffer for it."

Cap looked horrified, but the man named Logan simply shrugged. "Well, you'll get your chance if you work with us, but ya gotta understand darlin', if you betray us, I'm gonna be just as set as you to makin you pay, got it?"

Anya nodded. She could accept that.

"Okay...well then lets quit being so rude and actually introduce ourselves Logan. I'm Captain America."

Anya would have been surprised, had it not been for the star spangled outfit of course. She had been told that Captain America was the Americans ultimate weapon, he did not seem like a weapon to her, he was a man, a soldier maybe, but definitely someone who was moral and stuff.

"And the man behind you is Logan, though I like to call him Wolverine just as well, he's a soldier from Canada who has," a small chuckle caught Anya off guard, "Special attributes."

Anya looked at the man thoughtfully. He was good looking she decided in a rugged sort of way. He was rather short, but she didn't seem to notice unless she stared at him for a while. He had understood that she didn't want to 'help' people, and was okay with that. She liked him for that.

She nodded and he grunted back in an awkward way.

"Now, we need to find out all your powers, and then we can maybe find a new name for you, okay?"

Anya nodded. This was the end of Anya Redona, she was officially dead now. Time to be reborn.

2121212121212212121211111111212212121212212121212212122121212215541354354132543125434

The helicopter landed at S.H.E.I.L.D headquarters and Logan jumped out of the way too noisy machine.

"Damn!" Shaking his head he tried to clear his head.

Fury got out and laughed. "Still don't like helicopters Logan? Come on, they aren't that bad."

"Whatever Fury, How are we..."

Logan was cut off by the ring of Fury's phone. Taking out the small phone, Fury looked at the number and sighed in annoyance, flipping open the phone.

"What? Unless Alia and James and sitting at our front gate, I don't need to know about it!"

Logan chuckled, someone was in trouble. But then he heard a girl's voice reply calmly to Fury,

"Well then it must be your birthday Fury, cause guess where me and James are sitting right now?"

Logan almost laughed at the look on Fury's face. "ALIA! Give the phone to the guard, I'll have someone escort you in."

Logan's interest was perked. The kids had found the place on their own, that was impressive. The mission was over, but Logan still didn't trust Fury, he was gonna meet theses kids himself.

Fury spoke for several minutes to several people and then hanged up and sighed. "Well Logan, I guess we didn't need your help after all, sorry for bothering you. I'll have someone take you..."

"I wanna meet em Fury, I came all this way and put up with all your crap, I will meet them." Logan made sure his voice left no room for argument. Fury was trying to get rid of him for a reason, and Logan didn't like it, until he was sure these two were safe, he wasn't going anywhere.

Fury studied Logan's face for a moment. Logan could tell he was wondering if he could convince Logan otherwise, _Yea right bub, just try. _

Eventually, Fury nodded reluctantly and led the way into the base. Going down a long metal hallway, Logan stayed away from the walls, trying to walk in the center of the hall, keeping the escorts either behind or in front of him at all times.

When they finally entered a room on the right Logan cracked his neck, a habit when he was nervous. Nervous? Of what two teenagers? No, of kids, his kids, his. When they found out who he was, were they going to hate him? He would hate himself, if he were them. He couldn't just not tell them, Fury had said that the boy, James, had a sharp nose, and would probably catch the similarities in their scents so... Aw hell, whatever.

Going into the small conference room Logan found his breath hitched. The girl. Was Anya. She had the same hair, a shiny white, the same facial shape, almost everything about her screamed Anya, him and Cap's old partner, his old lover. Any doubts Logan could have ever had about these kids being his died the moment he laid eyes on her, and were even more confirmed by the boy.

It was like looking into a time mirror. The boy looked just like Logan, the only difference he could tell were some facial curves were softer than Logan's, and the eyes, he had Anya's eyes.

The boy who resembled him so much turned and stared, and Logan would never forget the first words he ever heard his son say, "Who the hells that?"

Logan chuckled inwardly, this was going to be fun.

I've been really into this story lately, hope you all don't mind so many chappies at once, there are still way more to come so, review and be happy. Thank you all for your comments, I hope you enjoy reading this as much as i enjoy writing it! Sorry about the wierd numbers, its the only way it'll let me make a divider! GRRRR! oh well, I give.


	11. Fury

Alia had laughed when she handed the phone to the security guard; Fury's voice was hilarious when he was surprised. She hadn't been thrilled when they were led deep into the base, much deeper than they had been before. It made her nervous, and it made her think. _ We made it here, what now? _

Alia and James couldn't just return to their old life, it wasn't going to happen, not until Omega was caught anyway. Were they going to stay at S.H.E.I.L.D.'s base? No. Too much like H.Y.D.R.A.'s old base, it would bring back way too many memories. Maybe James and Alia could take Omega down themselves? Alia paused a moment on this one. James was certainly strong, and if Alia could get her pheromones working fast enough to at least distract him….hmm, there was a possibility.

As they walked down the corridors, Alia spied James out of the corner of her eye behind her, walking dead set in the middle of the hallway, not allowing any of the guards to get on his sides. She chuckled, her brother was so paranoid.

They were shown into a room on the right and sat and waited for Fury. They had been there all of ten minutes when Fury came in, with someone else behind him.

The man was short, rugged and reminded Alia of someone, though she couldn't place it.

"Who the hells that?" Her brother's ingenious comment caused Alia to roll her eyes. Brothers!

Fury stepped further into the room, allowing the strange man to follow. "This is Logan; he's an old friend of mine who was going to help me rescue you."

"Well, that was stupid of you Fury. What? Didn't think we could handle a giant metal octopus man? Please I could have…"

James sniffed the air deeply and Alia watched curiously as his eyebrows furrowed together. He was staring at the strange man, but with a weird expression that Alia had never seen on her brother's face before.

"Who…the hell…are you?"

This time when James asked, Alia felt a shiver go down her spine. James was serious. Whoever this guy was, something about him really bugged James.

The short, rugged man sighed, and looked and Fury as if to ask for help.

"Logan was known as experiment X a long time ago. He was the first to ever undergo the process you went through James, the adamantium bonding process." James visibly flinched at the mention of the process and Alia felt like hitting Fury in the face for bringing up such painful memories for her brother.

James had undergone more than Alia had when they were prisoners of H.Y.D.R.A. Alia had not been born with a healing factor, at least not much of one. She didn't get sick nearly as often as regular people, but James on the other hand had never been sick. His healing powers were amazing. A stab could heal in a matter of minutes. He was chosen to be the replacement for the lost weapon X. So when he was eight, he underwent the complete X-program.

They bound his bones with adamantium, messed with his mind until he didn't know that he was even human anymore. Then the really bad stuff began. They played with his DNA, trying to infuse it with that of a wolf's DNA to further enhance his senses. They succeeded, to the point where James could physically change his form, but at a terrible price.

As weapon X-2 James had only gone on one actual mission. He was to infiltrate S.H.E.I.L.D. and steal files that contained information regarding H.Y.D.R.A.'s headquarters. James infiltrated the base in his human form and changed to wolf form for an easy escape. Stuck in wolf form for six hours as he ran back to the rendezvous point, James finally made it and collapsed. The experiments had used his genetic healing power to create the transforming ability. The transformation ripped and tore at his body and then used his powers to heal it in the form of a wolf. Larger than a normal wolf, James's form had been created by literally ripping his very DNA, recombining and healing it to create the new form.

James had told Alia once that his wolf form had been an awesome experience. An experience Alia pointed out that had put him in a coma for a week, as his body physically healed from the damage done. As a wolf James was faster, his senses enhanced by ten and his strength was increased as well. But Alia had begged James to never take to his wolf form unless it was an emergency. It scared her. He was the size of a Bengal tiger with snow white fur. Even transforming for a few minutes could cause James to pass out and Alia was too used to her tough brother to see him weakened like that.

When Fury and the others of S.H.E.I.L.D. had first rescued them they had constantly asked about James's powers and abilities. Fury had been the worst. He would openly speak of the tapes they found of the procedures that James had been through and it pissed Alia off so much that to this day he was the only person she had ever punched in the face.

Now here they were again, Fury dragging up the X-process. Weapon X. the original. He was shorter than Alia would have thought.

"He's also your biological father." The words were said so calmly that for a moment neither James nor Alia comprehended them and a moment of silence followed Fury's declaration.

Then, as only twins could, Alia and James yelled at the precise same moment, "WHAT?"

Logan flinched and Alia stared at Fury as James stared at Logan.

"We'll talk about that later right now we need to…"

"Fury! You told us our parents were dead, both of them!"

Logan gave Fury a long look and Fury began to shift. "At the time it was believed that Logan was dead, we only found out that he was alive a few years ago."

"So why are we just finding out about this now Fury? And what else are you keeping from us?" James's voice was threatening, he was mad and so was Alia.

"Look, we had just gotten the two of you established with your guardians we didn't want to mess up the stability that had developed."

"You're so full of it Fury. What's your real reason? Huh? What do you want from us?"

Fury was looking at the twins carefully, and Alia was watching every move he made. Fury looked at the twins, and then looked at Logan and finally sighed.

"Alright, the truth of the matter is, we want the two of you to become full time S.H.E.I.L.D. agents and help us take down H.Y.D.R.A. once and for all. With your memories of the base you were experimented in we could easily get in and destroy other bases, using the outline from your memories."

Alia looked at Fury. How stupid was this man? "Fury, we were their weapons, not their house guests, the only thing we saw of the place where our holding cells and the training rooms, that's it. You would force us to drag up memories of us being tortured, for that?"

Fury was still calm, but now even Alia could smell the overlaying emotion coming from all four people in the room; anger. James was angry, just as much as Alia was. Fury was angry, a strange kind of angry that Alia suspected was linked with the pride that she had just insulted. Logan however, was furious. Alia's senses were stronger than a normal humans by quite a bit, but still not that impressive. Yet she could smell Logan's anger as if it were her own.

"I think I've heard all I need to Fury. " Logan said quietly as he knocked the man over the head, causing him to fall unconscious.

James and Alia both stared in shock. They hadn't been expecting help from this man, for a moment Alia had even thought he was in league with Fury. Now, as Logan dragged Fury under the large circular table in the center of the room, Alia admitted that she was glad he was here.

Logan went to the door, peeked out into the hall and turned around to face the twins.

"Alright, there are three guards in the hall out there, if we can knock them unconscious then we can make a straight shot for the door and get the hell out of here."

"Sounds like a plan to me." James stood up and smiled.

_Oh great, another one. _ Alia found herself thinking as they both exited the room and began to thrash the guards in the hall with way too much pleasure.


	12. Escape

_Well…shit._Logan's mind was racing a million miles an hour as he raced down the long hallways of S.H.E.I.L.D. headquarters as guards fell in his path and the alarms blared overhead. The walls being a steel color caused the guards wearing a similarly colored uniform to almost blend into the walls as Logan found himself and James plowing through wave after wave of guards.

They moved with ease and to Logan's surprise, unison. James was striking every guard Logan missed and stayed out of the older man's way with ease. If he cut high, the kid cut low. It gave Logan a tingling feeling in his head, and he realized that this was one of the most natural feelings he'd felt in a long time, and Logan almost caught himself smiling, almost.

Logan had to admit to himself, the minute the kid asked who the hell he was, he liked him. When Fury had started talking about the whole X 'procedure' he had seen the small flinch that came from the kid. That had pissed him off. Not at the kid, but at Fury. Then when Fury finally decided to reveal what he wanted James and Alia for, Logan decided he wasn't going to take anymore of Fury's crap, and neither were they.

The girl hadn't said much yet, but Logan could tell she wasn't a pushover, simply by the way James treated her, not to mention the way she had spoken to Fury. He had found himself almost mesmerized by her. She _was_ Anya. Everything about the girl screamed Anya. To his surprise, that wasn't painful to him, though the memory of Anya still was the idea that her daughter shared her looks made him glad. After all what girl would want to look like….well there was the other kid but…

The guard that was running towards him was thrown over Logan's head. The trio sliced through the guards like butter. James and Logan using their claws to take out the weapons and the majority of the men, and Alia finishing up or taking care of anything they missed. Once again Logan felt a tingling feeling in his mind, it just felt natural. He felt at ease, and already found himself trusting the two. Not only were they his blood, but they had suffered as he had. They were probably the only people in the world who would really understand him. He felt bad, after all they shouldn't have had to suffer like he had, but overall he couldn't fight the relief of knowing he wasn't alone anymore. The other kid had been different. With her, Logan knew that although he understood some of her, she had suffered more. He could relate to her on many levels, but on some he would never come close, and there were some he didn't even want to touch.

"Logan?" Logan turned his head at his name. James was messing up a couple of guards that had decided to try ganging up on James.

"You need help kid?" Logan doubted it but still, he didn't know what this kid was capable of yet.

He laughed. Logan almost joined him, damn he liked this kid. "No, I think I can handle a group of sniveling feds with my hands tied behind my back." Logan chuckled, kid probably could, had probably done it, "I was gonna ask what's that hanging out your pocket, cause it looks like a tracker."

Logan looked down and realized that the tracker the other kid had given him was hanging out, ready to fall at any moment. He'd forgotten that she'd given him that. Good. Then once they got out of here she would meet up with them and they could decide what to do, since Logan had pretty much slapped S.H.E.I.L.D. in the face, he was pretty sure they were going to come after them. They were going to need backup. He debated for a moment calling the mansion, after all was this really any of their business?

What would he tell Chuck? "Hey, found out I have kids so I decided to teach them how to defy the government and run, mind giving us a lift?" That would go over well.

But then again the kids were mutants, and Chuck wanted to help mutants right? Growling in his head, Logan realized he had never answered James's question and that he and his sister were starting to stare, waiting for Logan's reply.

"Yeah, it is. A friend of mine is waiting for us outside. She outta help us get clear of here, but we got to get out first." They had nodded in understanding and a renewed sense of rush took over. After an eternity of halls and guards, Logan found himself finally blinking in the sunlight of the outside world. Heading for the fence with vigor Logan was suddenly wondering how they were going to pull off this part. After all, he was winging it.

Logan led the twins behind a storage shed near enough to the gate where he could hear and see what was going on, but far enough away to where they weren't going to be detected, yet.

"Logan, Al and I have an old plan we like to use, but we're going to need to split up to pull it off."

Logan looked over at the pair and quirked his eyebrows, "What exactly did ya have in mind?"

James smiled in a way that was almost wicked. It certainly wasn't heartwarming, yet Logan found he liked that smile, go figure.

"I can use my mutant powers to convince the guard to open the gate, it won't be hard since I've already used him before, and he should fall pretty easy." Alia spoke in a hushed tone, but confidence was evident, "while I'm doing that James is going to…" Alia sighed in an almost heartbroken way and Logan caught James roll his eyes.

"Get over it Al, I'll build ya a new one okay?"

Alia looked up with a slight pout to her face, "With five cylinders?"

Again James's eyes rolled in his head at his sister, "Yeah yeah five cylinders, anyways. I'm gonna go hotwire Al's bike and make it crash into something that'll explode real well and then we'll bolt."

Logan nodded, it was a good plan, but what was he supposed to do? Voicing his question to the teens, James answered quickly.

"We figured you would watch Al's back, and take care of any extra support they may have decided to put up front."

"What about you kid? You gonna be okay without backup?"

"Oh yeah, don't worry about him Logan, hell he likes it better when he doesn't have any backup, don't you James?'

Alia smiled at her brother and he smirked back. Yeah, he'd be okay.

"Alright then, let's get moving."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fury woke up with a headache. The first thing that came to mind was Alia, the girl had been mad, no doubt about that. He had expected for James and Alia to fight him on this but Logan, that was another matter. He had known that Logan wouldn't be thrilled with the idea, which is why he had wanted him to leave before he met the twins and got attached and worse, saw them as people. Once Logan saw them as people, worse as kids Fury knew he'd have a real fight on his hands, and from the sounds coming from all around him, he was right. Damn.

Fury stood up and ventured into the hallway. His good eye nearly popped out of his head at what he saw. The hall was littered with guards. Everywhere he looked they littered the floor and even lay on top of one another. Logan was dangerous. James was dangerous. Putting them together resulted in this.

"Great." Fury sighed and ran out of the hall the best he could without stepping on too many soldiers.

Moving swiftly to the command room he barked out orders for the alarm to be cut. The guards looked at him as if he was growing a third eye on his forehead.

"S…sir? Why, why would we cut the alarm?"

Fury rolled his eyes. Had this guy not seen the hallway? They weren't going to catch Logan and the twins like this. They were all three trained by H.Y.D.R.A. to be the very best weapons the world had ever seen. Besides, James and Alia had refused, of that he was sure, and unfortunately he couldn't force them to comply. He had hoped to gradually convince them of the idea, slowly. But now that they had met Logan there was no way they were going to listen, he had been caught in a lie, to James and Alia that was unforgiveable. Not to mention that Logan wasn't probably going to let him within five hundred feet of them, he hadn't with the other kid after all. Yes, Fury knew she was alive, at least he suspected it.

No, Alia and James weren't going to help S.H.E.I.L.D., so S.H.E.I.L.D. wasn't going to help them. They could deal with Omega on their own, and he would deal with H.Y.D.R.A.

"Just do as I say soldier, that's an order." Fury barked his command and headed off. Letting go of Alia and James certainly wasn't going to help his career any, but at least they wouldn't cost him anything else.

" BOOM"

The room shook a little and Fury snapped his attention back round to the command room.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!"

The soldier at the desk was staring at the screen in horror. "S…Sir they, they blew up the east storage building…"

"…"

"Sir they've escaped the base and are headed for the woods, what are our orders sir?"

Fury chuckled. _I'__ll be damned I should have known better. _Fury sighed "Get a cleanup crew on the sight and make sure there are enough medics. The soldier nodded, but the confused look never left his face.

_Well Logan, they're you're burdens now, good luck, their about as much trouble as their old man. _

Fury reached into his pocket to grab his phone. He had to call a million people. Frowning, Fury found nothing in his pocket and checked his other pockets with no success. Where the hell was his cell phone?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She had been poised in the tree for a half hour when the alarm went off. Panicking for only a moment that she had been detected, X-23 was ready to disappear the minute she saw guards. But they had never come near her. She checked the tracker she had given to Logan, he was still in there, but steadily headed out.

She reasoned that he had set off the alarm and decided to wait and see if he made it out okay, and if he had the two with him.

The explosion came about twenty minutes later. X-23 stared in mild amusement at the smoke that floated gently above the base and rose into the sky. S.H.E.I.L.D. wasn't H.Y.D.R.A., but that didn't mean they didn't act like it sometimes. As far as she cared S.H.E.I.L.D. could suffer along with H.Y.D.R.A., but H.Y.D.R.A. would suffer by her hand, of that she was adamant.

She saw the tracker leave the base, heading in a direction that would be near her. She would meet up with him and meet these two, then she would get back down to business and H.Y.D.R.A. would suffer.

She moved smoothly and quickly. The trees blurred together as she ran and jumped from branch to branch. Finally she caught sight of Logan and flipped out in front of him.

"WHAT THE HELL?" X-23 turned around to face a boy, who if she didn't know better she would have sworn was Logan. He looked the same, he was scowling at her exactly as he would, hell he even smelled a little like him, was he….was he a clone? No. She smelled his scent and it wasn't like hers, hers held a hint of something, she never could really place what but something that let you know that she wasn't natural. He smelled like everyone else, he wasn't like her. She scowled, he was staring at her in shock, and it was really pissing her off.

"What are you looking at?"


	13. Tempers

Omega was not angry. Omega was not upset. Omega was a level of anger he didn't even know was possible. Everything fell in his path and nothing was safe as Omega trekked through the woods. The brats had not only eluded him once again, but the boy had injured him. HIM! Omega, the best and ultimate weapon the world had ever, would ever know. He would suffer the most. Omega imagined himself slowly breaking the boy's back, or twisting the boy's arms till they went flying off. That would be most amusing. Although, he could not forget the girl, she after all resembled the one he hated the most, her mother Anya. He would get so much pleasure out of watching the replica of Anya's face twist with pain. Yes. That would be wonderful. But now, now he would have to wait. The trail was dead and he had no way of picking it up for awhile. His superiors were not going to be happy, but most likely they would get over it quickly when they realized that their grand weapon X-2 was more of a success then they thought. After all, he had eluded Omega.

Growling and in pain Omega headed back to headquarters. The brats would reveal themselves sooner or later. They were too extraordinary to remain in the dark for long. And when they were revealed, he would be waiting, very patiently waiting for revenge most sweet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anya rolled her eyes as cap began yet another lecture to her and Logan about the one thing they both agreed on, some people didn't deserve mercy. It wasn't that Anya was a cold blooded killer, she would never hurt an innocent or a child or hell even a puppy. But the men who were guilty, they were harder for Anya to spare. Whenever she began to fight men who had led thousands of people to their deaths, men who would kill thousands more if she let them, she couldn't help but want to rip their throats out of their bodies. They didn't deserve the life they had been given, men like them had hurt her, had taken away her life and everything she had ever known. No, men like them didn't deserve to live.

Cap finished talking and Anya came back to reality.

"It wasn't a big deal cap; you need to learn to be more flexible." Anya smiled at Logan's sentiment. It was true in her opinion. So they had killed two guards what was the big deal?

"Logan, they had surrendered. They weren't going to fight us anymore. You and Anya still just jumped all over them. What is it with you two? Especially you Anya, you've really got to learn to show some control. I understand what you feel. I know you've been through a lot..."

Cap never finished that sentence as Anya felt a dangerous anger erupt within her. "Shut the hell up cap. You VOLUNTEERED for your potion, I didn't. Don't tell me you know cause you don't know shit! I am going to make those bastards pay for what they did; they deserve to suffer for what they did. SO you…"

Anya could have gone on for hours; she could have ripped Cap apart and put him back together again. One year. One damn year and he thought he knew her, thought that he understood her pain. Like hell he did!

Logan's hand had stopped Anya's yelling as he held her shoulder tight and stood in front of her. "Ain't nobody saying different Anya. The bastards deserve to pay for what they did to ya. I think we all agree that they do. But Cap is just afraid you'll let your emotions take over ya too much and make a bad choice that's all. Right Cap?"

Logan looked at Cap, and they studied each other for a minute before Cap relented to Logan. "Yes. Anya, I just don't want you to do something you'll regret."

Anya rolled her eyes, sometimes; she swore her partners thought she was stupid. "No. You just don't want me doing anything to put a dent in Mr. America's shield, that's all."

"Damn Anya! I am trying to be the understanding one here. I understand that you're angry and that you want revenge, fine, but I will not allow you to kill innocent…"

"Innocent? Innocent? Those men were anything but innocent Cap and you know that!"

Cap sighed, "Fine. They weren't innocent, but they did surrender and the two of you should have honored that and spared them. If for no other reason than they could have been questioned about what they know."

Anya silently bit her lip and growled lowly in her throat. He had a point.

"Look. I'm going to try and smooth this over; the two of you get some rest we head out in two days time alright?"

Cap left Anya and Logan alone, though she could still feel the frustration in his voice. She didn't belong here. She shouldn't be fighting side by side with Captain America, she wasn't a hero. But something within her refused to let her leave. These men had saved her, befriended her and helped her to become more human than she had been in a long time. She didn't want to lose that.

Anya sighed and left the room. She couldn't think straight anymore. She felt an overwhelming emotion ride up in her stomach that made her want to cry, vomit and scream all at the same time. She wanted to die. She hated what she had become; she hated herself with all her being and wished that she could melt into the earth. But she didn't, she continued living and breathing and everyday got harder. Everyday brought another fight with Cap and everyday she felt worse and worse.

"Anya, you alright рывок?"

Anya smiled. She had called Logan and Cap that so much at first that Logan had later asked what it meant. She told him it meant friend. Cap had shook his head and laughed and Logan looked more pleased than he let on. She simply didn't want to tell him that he was actually calling her a jerk.

"Da. I will be. I just, Logan I think I'm going to leave."

"Where ya gonna go?"

"I don't know. Maybe back to Russia, find the men responsible and make them pay. Cap will never let me have my revenge if I stay with you both, even if I find the men responsible he would tell me to have mercy. I can't Logan. Not for them, not ever for them." Emotions overtook Anya as memories surged in her head. She had nightmares every night about…things. Things she had done that she didn't remember doing. People she had killed, people begging her not to kill them. Faces rushing past, blood, blood, run, metal tentacles, blood, screaming, fire, gunshots, blood…the cycled ran so fast in her head that she grabbed it to make sure it didn't fall off her shoulders. Tears streamed down her face as she felt strong arms pull her into something warm.

The cycle stopped the blood washed away and the faces faded back into the dark. Anya released a shaky breathe that she hadn't realized she was holding. She inhaled deeply and she enjoyed his smell. Many said Logan was strange, an animal like side buried under the man that scared most drew Anya to him like a magnet. Cap was too pure for her tastes. The world devoured men like Cap and left nothing but bones. Logan was by no means a bad man, but he wasn't anyone's knight in shining armor. But maybe, just maybe he could make her broken mind work again.

Anya looked into Logan's eyes and saw concern, and a hint of something more. She wanted him, and from what she saw in his eyes, the feeling was mutual. Anya closed the gap between them. Anya opened her soul to Logan and put her sanity in his hands. She kissed him. Anya kissed Logan like the world was going to end, like fire was raining down from the sky, because in her mind, it was.

She felt his surprise at first, an almost protest. Her heart stopped beating. He was going to reject her. Tell her that he only wanted to be her friend and nothing more. But then she felt him deepen their kiss. Tonight there would be no nightmares.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What are you looking at?" The sarcastic reply took James by shock, though looking as the girl did it shouldn't have. She was fairly short with long brown hair and a scowl that he swore he knew.

"Guys! We just broke outta S.H.E.I.L.D., interrogate each other later." James turned to his sister and scowled. Ali could be a real pain sometimes.

"She's right. We need to keep moving. Kid, these are the ones I was telling you about. The ones like you. You gonna help us get away or stand there all day?" Logan's voice was rushed and James realized that this must have been the friend Logan was talking about. But she was just a kid! Younger than him and Al. Not to mention…wait like her? How were they like her? Did they have a long lost sister they didn't know about? What the hell?

The girl and Logan were talking…yelling….whatever it was they were planning escape routes.

"Do you guys know anywhere we could go?" Ali asked hopefully.

Logan seemed to be thinking for a moment before answering slowly. "Yea…don't know how happy they are gonna be about the situation, but I bet they'd give us a lift. First we gotta find a phone though."

James smiled. He knew he was a genius. Not because he could build a motorcycle from scratch, oh no. He was a genius for a whole nother reason.

"Would this phone work?" James pulled out Fury's cell phone from his pocket. He had swiped it off of the man when they had dragged him under the table. Why? Cause he could and it seemed like a good idea to have a phone handy.

Logan and the two girls stared at him for a moment. Finally Logan found his voice, "Where did ya get that?"

"Well, Fury let me borrow it."

Alia's eyebrows shot up and Logan laughed.

"You stole Fury's cell? Why?"

James shrugged as Logan tried to dial through his laughter. James liked Logan more every minute. When he fought with him it was easy. Logan led cause he was older, but gave James plenty of space. That in itself was a good sign. James's male guardian had never done that. He had tried to keep James on a leash and a short one at that. He didn't realize that James needed space, and that he got quite cranky when he didn't get it.

Logan began talking into the phone.

"Hank? Yea its Logan let me talk to Chuck."

Chuck? What kind of a name was Chuck?

"Hey Chuck. I kinda got a situation here, need a pickup for me and three others."

Ali and James looked at each other. _Who do you think? _Alia's eyes asked the question as her head nodded to the phone. _Dunno._ James shrugged. _Think we should trust him? We barely know him. _Alia's eyes looked at Logan in an unsure way and she cocked her head to the side. _I think we can trust him, I do. _James nodded his head and looked at Logan. He could trust Logan, right? I mean the guy had taken on Fury to help them the only way they couldn't trust him would be if he worked for H.Y.D.R.A., but James severely doubted that.

"Alright, and um, thanks Chuck." Logan hung up the phone and turned to the three teenagers. "Chuck's sending a jet our way that'll take us back to the manor."

"What manor?"

"Charles Xavier Institute for the Gifted."

"A school? You're taking us to a school to keep us safe from S.H.E.I.L.D.?"

"Trust me, it ain't a regular school."

"I'm leaving. I said I would help if would pertain to H.Y.D.R.A. but it obviously doesn't anymore." The girl with long brown hair made her statement that was lost to Logan and Alia as they fought and turned to leave, causing James to scoff.

The girl stopped for a moment and turned and looked at him. For a moment they stared each other down. The only sound was Logan and Alia arguing over the school in the background and just who Logan had called.

Then she smirked and James felt his anger rise. "If I were you I'd watch your back. Omega doesn't give up that easily. He'll be back for you, and Logan won't always be around to protect you, boy."

James heard himself growl, and felt his claws come out. Nobody talked to him like that. NOBODY. Before he could move forward to attack, Alia was holding his shoulder telling him to calm down. Logan was doing the same with the girl, who turned and left without another word to Logan or him.

Alia and Logan said something quietly to one another and James felt himself calming down. Finally the trio headed for the rendezvous point with the jet to wait for their ride to the institute.

James was silent as he trekked along behind Logan and in front of Alia. Four words kept ringing in his head, _Omega doesn't give up. _


	14. Meeting the Xmen

(Okay sorry about the delay, holidays and then multiple family members in the hospital were a major delay, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy and I will try to update regularly…promise!)

The jet touched down in the clearing and Alia felt her eyebrows rise. That was a nice jet. James would know what kind of jet it was of course and was probably getting overexcited about it right now and would later recite to her everything that said jet could do. But for now she and her brother stood in silence as Logan went on to the jet to talk to a man named Charles Xavier.

There were butterflies in Alia's stomach. It was one thing to trust Logan, he was just one person. The fact that he was their father was something Alia was trying to ignore. This situation was getting complicated enough without adding that into the mix. Now they were going to trust an entire school with their secret? Logan said that wasn't the case that it would only be a select few who would know the truth about Alia and James, but Alia had been to high school, she knew how fast news traveled, especially among teenagers.

The first person to come out of the jet was a boy, about James's age with a visor covering his eyes and brown hair. He was slimmer than James, but she could tell he was well built and probably did some fighting. Next was a great blue monkey man. Alia gasped when she saw him get out of the jet and she looked at James to see his reaction. He was smiling.

"What the hell are you smiling about James?"

James shook his head, "I think I'm gonna like this school."

Alia shook her head. The blue man was talking to Logan, who was pointing in their general direction. Alia almost instinctively hid behind James who continued smiling.

"He ain't gonna hurt ya Al."

"I know that!"

"Then what ya hiding from?"

"I'm not hiding! It's just, well; I don't know I'm nervous okay? The last time we met new people was when we started high school and that didn't exactly go well now did it?" James shook his head in acknowledgment."A lot of people just don't like us very much, and…"

Alia was interrupted as the blue man came up to James and began to introduce himself.

"Hello there, I am Dr. Hank McCoy. You must be James."

James nodded his head and grunted as Alia found her interest peaked, Doctor?

"Not very verbose are you?" Alia smiled, she was going to like this blue Doctor man. "You must be Alia." McCoy's attention turned to Alia as she stepped out from behind her brother and smiled, extending her hand.

"Yeah, and don't mind James, he prefers his native language of grunting to actual human speech."

McCoy laughed as James scowled at her and Alia felt her tension go down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan watched Hank introduce himself to the twins and then went into the cockpit with Charles who had wanted to speak to Logan alone before they took off.

Charles had been Logan's friend for a long time. He had helped Logan to get a hold of the animalistic side of Logan that had once dominated his consciousness. Since then Logan had dedicated himself to Charles and his dream, even if he wasn't sure he always believed in it. Humans and mutants living together in peace seemed like a pretty big dream, bigger than Logan liked to focus on. So Logan focused on the kids. He focused on training them to be able to defend themselves and others. Logan focused on things that were reachable and realistic. That was the way he worked. He had to see it to believe it. But none the less Charles knew that when push came to shove Logan would be there and he would stick it out to the end. Even if he grouched a little on the way.

"I wanted to let you know Logan that the man whom you said is after Alia and James, Omega Red, was spotted the other day; he was leaving the twin's safe home when the police began their search for information regarding the death of their guardians."

Logan felt his eyes lock with Charles.

"What direction did he head?"

"The opposite direction of where you were. I think for now Omega has given up on James and Alia, at least for their sake we can hope so."

"Yeah." Logan shook his head. He knew Omega wouldn't give up that easily but a timely retreat wouldn't surprise him at all. "They're good kids Charles; they won't cause any trouble at the institute."

"Logan, my friend you misunderstand if you think that I meant that as a strike against them. Omega being after them most certainly does not affect their welcome at the manor. I am merely telling you as a precaution for their safety."

"Thanks Chuck. I appreciate it. I'll be keeping an eye out for Omega, that's for sure."

"Indeed. But in the mean time, let us take care of getting James and Alia settled into the mansion. There is going to be plenty to do regarding the police and the murder investigation. We must first take James and Alia to the house to pick up a few things and to talk to the police. We are going to need to convince them that the best place for Alia and James is the institute. They are eighteen aren't they?"

"I dunno you'll have to ask them."

Charles was quiet a moment. Logan's mind went to Anya again. It had been at least eighteen years since he last saw her, hadn't it? Maybe. What had happened to her? Logan was having a hard time believing that Anya was killed by a fire, even if Fury said that they had found human remains in the ashes, it just didn't make much sense. Anya was invincible. Okay, not invincible, if she was hit by a train moving at a decent speed it would have hurt her a bit, but a fire? This was the woman who brought half the Soviet Union leaders to their knees begging for her mercy. Logan chuckled, damn he missed that woman.

"Logan?"

Logan drew himself out of his memories and turned to Charles.

"We should get going."

"Yeah." Logan nodded and went out of the cockpit to find the twins.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James didn't get nervous when he met new people. Alia did. She was downright shy sometimes. But James wasn't shy, James was cautious. He had to admit he liked the blue monkey man, McCaw or something like that. But this other kid was getting on his nerves already.

The kid was a little taller than him, had brown hair and worn some kind of weird suit thing, he looked like a funky boyscout. He had a visor covering his eyes. Reason number one James didn't like him, he couldn't see his eyes. You could tell what someone was going to do just by looking into their eyes, so the eyes being covered up bothered him.

Alia started talking to the blue guy and the boyscout approached him. James wanted to ignore him, but Al would never forgive him, and he really didn't want to hear her bitch. So he sighed and crossed his arms, he would play polite, for now.

"Hi, I'm Cyclops, you're Logan's boy right?" He smiled and offered his hand.

James felt himself bristle. This boyscout was calling him...

"The name is James actually, and considering I met Logan an hour ago I wouldn't call myself that no." James sneered at the hand Cyclops was holding out and glared at him.

Cyclops lowered his hand slowly "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you, I just thought...So you're going to be staying at the mansion then?"

James shrugged, "for a few weeks, maybe."

Cyclops's eyebrow cocked "Really? Oh. Well, nice meeting you."

James nodded his head as Cyclops walked over to his sister. James couldn't place it, but he just didn't like the kid. Then again, James was no boyscout.

James turned as he heard Logan come over. James cocked a half smile at the man. He owed Logan a lot. They would have eventually escaped Fury, but it would have been a lot more painful and a lot more difficult without Logan's help. No one had ever risked themselves for him before, it was a weird feeling.

Logan returned the smile and stood next to James, "We're getting ready to take off, we're gonna go by the house and let you two pick up the necessities and then head back to the mansion." Logan paused as if to say something and then seemed as though he wasn't going to say it.

"Anything else Logan?"

Logan gave him a small look and then sighed "Yeah, I don't know how close you were to them kid, but you're guardians are...dead. Omega got to em."

James was a little surprised, but not really sad. More, disappointed that he had let Omega kill someone on his watch. James should have made Ali run and stayed to deal with Omega himself, then maybe he wouldn't have gotten the chance to kill.

"Kid, he killed them before he came after the two of you, I'm guessing that he got you're location from them." Logan stated, James felt like he was reading his mind.

"So, they were dead before he attacked us?"

Logan nodded and James sighed, then there was nothing he could have done. If he had stayed to fight Omega it would have probably only resulted in his death. It was a little sick that it made him feel better, but it did. Knowing that there was nothing he could have done was better than wondering for the rest of his life if he could have saved them.

James shook his thoughts away. He shouldn't think so much, that was what Ali was for.

"You alright kid?"

James jumped, he had forgotten about Logan for a second, his presence was so quiet and calm, unlike anyone James had ever met.

"Yeah. Just thinking too much you know?"

Logan grinned and nodded. James figured he understood. The pair stood in silence, both thinking silently.

"So I guess we'll be there for a few weeks huh?"

Logan looked at James quizzically.

"At this school of yours?"

Understanding dawned on Logan's face, then something else, was it, disappointment? Why would he be disappointed? Was a couple weeks...too long?

"Yeah. I guess you'll stay there as long as you want."

James nodded. Good. Then a few weeks was okay, long enough for James to think up a plan. He was glad that it was understood that this wouldn't be a forever thing. Because the truth was nothing was forever. Especially in James's world.

"I'm gonna go let Al know about the guardians." Logan nodded and James walked away, both feeling things they weren't familiar with.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan furrowed his brows. He hadn't thought about James and Alia not staying at the manor. When the X-men brought people to the manor they stayed, it was simple as that and that's what Logan had limited it to in his mind, he hadn't thought about if they didn't want to stay. He couldn't make them stay of course, wouldn't either. But where would they go? Fury wasn't going to help them anymore, their previous guardians were dead, sure they were eighteen (seventeen, something like that) but still, they would have all kinds of people after them, fending for themselves in the world wouldn't be easy, it would be down right deadly, joining the X-men would save them a lot of danger.

Maybe he could have Charles talk to them, he was good at this kind of thing. Maybe Logan could talk to them...well maybe James at least. Alia would probably listen to Charles more than him, but James, James might listen to him. Logan sighed. Having kids was turning out to be a pain sometimes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The jet stopped at the house and James and Alia quickly grabbed their already packed emergency bags and headed for the jet. They weren't really surprised at the state of the house, and since no one was going to live there anymore it didn't seem like a very big deal. James didn't like all the cops being around, but dealt with it well, at least for James. He only growled twice.

"You already had bags packed?" Questioned Hank McCoy

Alia smiled it made no sense to anyone except her and James, "Yeah just in case anything ever happened we have these bags packed full of our most important possessions, so we can get out as fast as possible."

McCoy nodded. "I see, very practical. Why don't you grab some extra clothing though, I'm afraid laundry doesn't get done on time all the time at the manor. Especially if Bobby is on Laundry duty."

Alia nodded and went back to pack a few extra clothes. James stayed in the jet. He had been really quiet after his talk with Logan. Alia was hoping that they hadn't had a fight already, but couldn't get anything out of James, and Logan didn't look like he was in the mood to talk.

The man named Charles was talking to the police about James and Alia staying at the manor. He ended up telling them that they had been enrolled last month and that they were scheduled to move in next semester, but an exception was being made. The police bought it. Alia finished packing her extra clothes and looked longingly at her book collection. She was going to miss it. She went over and ran her fingers down a few spines, stopping when she got to her latest addition, "Biological Evolution: Mutants, an evolutionary step? Or mistake?" The author was relatively unknown but the book was interesting. His opinion was actually non biased for a change and he made interesting points. Alia packed it and prepared to head out.

"So this was you're domain?"

Alia whirled to Hank's voice.

"oh. Heh, yeah. Wish I could say Omega trashed it, but it pretty much looked like this all along, me and my brother are slobs."

McCoy chuckled and moved to look at her book collection. He turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Quite an impressive collection you have here."

"Thanks."

"How many of them have you read?"

"All of them."

"All of them?"

Alia nodded. McCoy chuckled.

"Well, then I guess you will certainly enjoy the library at the mansion. It is slightly larger than your collection."

Alia began to beam. "I doubt you'll be able to stop me."

Hank chuckled as they both headed back to the jet.

The flight was smooth and very quiet. The boy named Cyclops was attempting to tell Alia all about the mansion, but she found it hard to focus on him, when she still didn't know what was bothering her brother.

When they arrived, Alia felt the butterflies building up in her again, new people, more new people. She breathed deeply, James looked at her and tipped his head, silently asking if she was okay. She smiled and nodded. She was okay, just nervous.

They exited the jet to be met by an exotic woman with white hair. She was beautiful. Her dark skin was smooth and her white hair...Alia was mesmerized by it.

"Welcome, you are James and Alia?"

The twins nodded as Logan, McCoy, Cyclops and Charles exited the jet.

"Ahh, hello Storm, I see you have made acquaintance with James and Alia."

She nodded and smiled at them, and then turned to talk to McCoy. Alia liked her, she was a unique woman.

"Well then, if the two of you will follow me, we'll get you set up in your rooms and then introduce you to everyone else, alright?"

Alia nodded and James shrugged. Alia elbowed him in the gut. Really! The guy was letting them stay here for free, James could at least pretend to be grateful. Agh! Brothers.

They followed Charles to the upstairs of the Xavier mansion.

XxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kitty I'm not eating zaht. Ask Bobby!"

"No way man! I don't got a death wish!"

"Bobby! I'm getting really good at cooking, really!"

Kurt and Bobby exchanged looks and burst out laughing.

"Da, and Logan is going to teach a sensitivity course next semester."

"Ha ha Kurt, Just try it."

"No way Kitty! Last time you made muffins ve used zehm as baseballs and zey broke zeh bat!"

"Hey, that bat was old anyways!"

"Not the point." Bobby commented.

"Humph." Kitty turned away from the two, If they didn't want her cooking, fine. They were missing out.

Kurt and Bobby laughed. Poor Kitty, baking soda was a foreign concept for her.

"Hey man you wanna go to the concert tonight?"

"Na, I have to meet the professor. We are getting new students and zeh professor wants some of us to help zehm adjust."

"Bummer! Well see ya later bro!" Bobby high fived Kurt and headed out. Kurt shook his head and teleported to his 'sister' Rouge's room.

"Rouge? The professor wants us to meet the new people now! Where are you?" Kurt scratched his head and was about to teleport out when the door opened and Rouge came in.

"Agh!"

"Agh!"

"Kurt!"

"Vhat? I vas looking for you!"

"Haven't ya'll heard a knockin? Geez."

Kurt shrugged. "Come on!" He teleported them both to the room the professor had specified. Apparently the two newbies were related to someone at the mansion and Kurt couldn't wait to find out who. Maybe he had other siblings he didn't know about? A long lost half brother perhaps? He knew it was unlikely, but he could hope right? It had happened to Scott.

They were the last ones in the room, Jean, Mr. McCoy,Mr. Logan, Professor Xavier and Scott were already there. Kitty sat on the couch next to Jean, pouting. Kurt sighed, now he'd have to eat the blasted rock. Curses.

"good. Now that we're all here I would like to let you know what's going on with our new additions exactly."

Kurt sat on the edge of his seat.

"As you have probably already heard, yes they are related to someone at the mansion, but before I tell you, you must know that this is top secret and not to leave this room. They are here to be protected from a serious danger that is chasing them,and if they are revealed they could be in mortal danger. Understood?"

Everyone nodded and the professor smiled lightly.

"Alright. Their names are James and Alia, and they are the son and daughter of Logan."

The whole room sat in silence, until Kurt finally found his voice,

"Heiliger mist!"

XxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So there it is! Kurt said holy crap at the end by the way. Love to the blue man! Will try to post soon, Promise! Enjoy! Kurt dialog was hard to write, hope it came out right.


	15. Mansion madness!

(Thank you for the awesome reviews! You people rock some serious socks! Sooo here ya go... (ps Scott and James love each other so much in a non slashy sort of way…they are bff! Lol or…not)

Rogue wasn't really in the mood to meet new people. She had argued with a teacher for half an hour over the inappropriate language used in her essay. Whatever! Of course during the argument the mutant factor had come up, it always did. The teacher threatened to call Xavier and talk to the school board about troublesome mutants, so once again Rogue pulled back. She hated taking stuff from no good mutant hating, stuck up, slimy teachers that wanted to get her kicked out of school. Stupid bitch!

Then when she finally gets done and gets home, she finds Kurt in her room, uninvited. Ugh! Brother or not she was going to cut that stupid tail of his off if he didn't learn to mind her space. Then they went to meet the new kids.

She had to admit though, when the professor said they were Logan's kids, Rogue got slightly more interested. More people like Logan running around? Oh, Scott would die, literally. As they entered the room, Rogue felt her eyebrows rise. The girl was about her height, she wasn't really tan or pale just in between. Her long white hair hung limply from her shoulders and her hazel eyes scanned the room curiously. They came to rest on Storm, and she seemed to relax a little. Then Rogue saw the boy, James apparently, and the girl was Alia. But James held her attention. He was about an inch or two taller than his sister, with dark brown hair that stuck out everywhere. He was well built. Anyone could tell he worked out. Under messy brown hair was lightly colored honey eyes. He was tanner than his sister, but not much. His arms were folded against his chest in a familiar way. Where had she…oh that's where. Rogue looked at Logan who had the same position going on. Crossed arms and a firm stare. Oh yeah, this was Logan's son alright.

Rogue heard the professor talking but wasn't really listening. Rogue stared at James for a little. He was…interesting. He wasn't handsome…well okay yeah he was, but not…more so than…anyone else...like…well he was a little above average, maybe.

His eyes caught hers as they began to stare at one another. Rogue was trying to look the other way but the honey eyes were as sticky as their color. Rogue felt a chill go down her back and finally regained control. She flipped her hair in a dismissive way and glared at the ground.

"…Kurt you will be James's guide and Kitty, you will help Alia, alright?"

Kitty jumped up from the couch and ran to Alia.

"Yeah! First let me tell you the shower is always crowded in the morning so you might want to take one at night, oh and don't take a shower after Kurt, he totally leaves hair in the drain!"

"I do not!"

Kitty rolled her eyes to Alia.

Kurt ported over to James and leaned on him nonchalantly. "yah! Don't vorry bout it; the fuzzy dude will give you all zeh ins and outs."

It was Rouge's turn to roll her eyes.

"Great. A blue German monkey is going to show me his school. Sounds like fun." James said it lowly and quietly and as dry as possible.

Rogue snorted, Kurt had been called a monkey before, multiple times in fact. But the look on Kurt's face was priceless. After all, who would have thought that the son of Logan would have a sense of humor?

"Vell! Vit zat attitude you von't get anywhere," Kurt took hold of James's arm and Rogue saw him give Kurt a look, "Come on, I'll give you the tour." And with that they were gone.

_Do James and Alia have Logan's temper? What did the professor mean someone after them? Were they harboring fugitives?_

From watching Alia socialize with Jean and Kitty over there, she probably didn't have a temper problem and it was hard to imagine her as a fugitive. They were just chatting in general about the mansion do's and don'ts and who hogged the bathroom when and blah, blah, blah. But James on the other hand, he looked a little more dangerous.

Rogue shrugged. Whatever, they would probably be here awhile and it would reveal itself in time anyways, besides she had a good book waiting in her room. As far as she was concerned, that was her priority.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan watched as Alia talked with the other girls after James had been ported away by the elf. Logan shook his head, blue monkey; the kid sure knew how to make a first impression.

"Well, it seems to be going well. The others know enough about James and Alia not to ask too many questions, hopefully, and they both seem to be socializing well."

Logan gave Charles a look; he really was an optimist, wasn't he?

"The girl is, but we don't know anything about the other kid. He ain't exactly as friendly as she is."

Charles cocked an eyebrow, "Takes after his paternal side doesn't he?"

Logan was jolted but recovered quickly, sending a small glare Charles way, after all, he couldn't really deny the fact that James took after him, but he sure as hell could avoid the subject.

"I'm surprised Fury hasn't come after us by now. He must not want them if they ain't going to cooperate with him."

Charles sighed and shook his head. "Hopefully so." A moment of silence passed between the two. Logan was at a crossroads. One, he had no right to play father to two kids he hadn't even known about, but then it wasn't his fault he hadn't known, and had he known, well, things would have been different. Two, James and Alia were mature for their age, they could take care of themselves they didn't need him to tell them what to do, but then again it wasn't as if they had normal people after them either. They had a genuine killer on their trail, not to mention the entire evil organization that sent him.

Logan sighed, like everything else in his life, it was complicated. He had to admit though, he liked them. James was easy to relate to for him and funny as hell. Alia was, well difficult at times. She liked to argue with him but that seemed to be her case with James too.

"Logan may I say something to you in the other room?"

Logan startled out of his thoughts by Charles and nodded, following him into the other room, away from the chattering teenagers. He closed the door behind him and crossed his arms. They were in Charles's study, his place to think, and place for serious conversations. Goody.

"Logan. You weren't there when we met my son, David." Logan furrowed his brows. Ororo had told him about that, about what had happened to the professor's son, who was apparently a completely different person now or something like that. "But my situation was quite similar to yours. I simply wish for you to understand that I know what you are going through, if you need anything, please, let me know."

Logan nodded at his friend. Chuck was a good guy.

"And Logan, I understand that it is a difficult situation, but don't waste this opportunity that you've been given."

Logan looked at Charles and then quickly looked away. He felt his hands twitch. Damn. He needed another smoke already.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scott shook his head. He needed to talk to the professor about this new guy, James. The kid had a lot of attitude and didn't exactly seem like the trustworthy type. Fact was, Scott didn't like him. Couldn't place it exactly on why, he just didn't. Alia seemed alright, a little strange. Hank had said she was really smart, apparently a book worm type. But she socialized well enough. Jean seemed to like her, that was enough for Scott.

The professor and Logan went into the other room and Scott sighed, he'd have to wait to talk to the professor until Logan was done. While he waited, he might as well go check on Kurt and James, make sure everything and everyone, was okay.

Scott left the room and headed down the hall. The mansion was quiet. It was a Friday night after all. Most of the students were out having fun. Scott sighed, he and Jean had had plans tonight, but...oh well there was always next Friday. Scott had no idea where to look for Kurt, so he would start with the first floor and work his way up, hopefully not missing them along the way.

Scott headed down the long stairs, he began to think of what he and Jean could do next weekend to make up for missing this one. Jean had of course, been asked to help as well as Scott so she wasn't mad, but they were both frustrated with the lack of time they got to spend alone together. Not to mention that dinner and a movie were getting old. They needed to do something new, something different. Scott sighed. Unfortunately he was pretty much a traditionalist, he wasn't very creative with his dates. Maybe he could ask Kurt? Oh yeah, that would go great.

'Bamf'

Suddenly Kurt and James were right in front of him, in fact, too in front of him, Scott tripped and felt himself going down, getting ready to land directly on...James.

"H..Hey! Look out!"

James and Kurt turned too late as Scott collided with James and they went tumbling down the stairs.

"And Vhis is the main floor vhere we attack people and fall down the stairs. But only on Friday!"

Scott grabbed his head, ugh that hurt. The two boys were in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. Scott tried to stand up but James was partly on top of him, as he moved he accidentally kneed James, in a VERY bad place.

James grunted loudly and Scott realized what he had done a minute too late.

"Oh man...I'm sorry, I was..."

James growled loudly and looked as if he was going to reach out and rip Scott's head off. Scott backed up a little, not liking having a very upset and now sore James on top of him. James stood up and began to brush himself off, straightening his clothes. He rotated his neck in a clockwise motion and loud cracks were heard.

Kurt appeared beside Scott and offered a hand up , Scott took it and Kurt offered a quick sorry. Scott brushed himself off as he stood up. He looked at James who still looked absolutely pissed. Scott felt embarrassed, he wasn't making the best first impression, first with the Logan's boy comment and now this. Speaking of this, the one responsible ought to be dealt with!

"Kurt! You know better than to port to the middle of the staircase! What were you thinking?"

"Sorr-ry! I vas trying to give James a tour, ve didn't know you were going to attack us on the stairs!"

"I didn't attack you! I fell, you startled me!"

"You live in a house full of mutants, you zhink you vould be prepared for anything!"

"And you would think that you have enough common sense to not port to the middle of a staircase where people are usually walking!"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I said I vas sorry!"

Scott sighed he wasn't getting anywhere. He looked over to James, who was gone.

"Whoa! Where did he go?"

Kurt looked and sighed, "Nice going oh fearless leader! Now you've attacked and ran him off all at once. I'm going to go find him! Ugh." Kurt ported away and Scott was left standing alone.

"Good job Summers, very nice." Scott sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. This was not his day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James got outside and exhaled. Calming himself down as best he could. He knew that the boyscout hadn't meant to knock him down the stairs, the blue furred monkey had simply done something stupid, James would probably have been able to shrug that off, but then the guy had kneed him in the...that one was harder to shrug off, even if it was an accident.

James shook his head as hard as he could in what Al liked to call his 'doggy style' god he hated dog jokes. Since he was outside, he might as well look around. James walked down the pathway and took in his surroundings. It was peaceful, he had to give them that. And well secured, James mentally made a note of all the security measures around the mansion, mostly out of habit. James felt himself relax, and realized that he was enjoying the quiet. The monkey kid was okay, had a weird sense of humor, but was occasionally funny.

James hadn't really had a chance to meet anyone else in the mansion, although that one girl with the white bangs, she had stared at him. She looked interesting. He could tell she was different from the other girls in the room.

James shook his head, he had to stay focused, he was here to buy time till he could figure out how to defeat Omega Red. Nothing else. He couldn't let himself get distracted. James sighed. He should go back to the mansion, the blue monkey was probably looking for him, and the sooner he finished the kid's 'tour' the sooner he could get to planning.

James turned around and headed back towards the front door, crossing the driveway as the garage door opened and...

"Whoo-hooo!"

Was all the warning James had before a big black vehicle screeched out and drove towards him. James jumped to the side as he smelled the tires burning on the concrete.

The vehicle zoomed down the driveway and James stood and brushed himself off. This place was either dangerous or James was cursed. Reflecting on the rest of his life James leaned towards the latter.

The garage door was still open, and James felt a familiar urge come over him. After all, he had promised Al a new bike, might as well check out the garage. James entered and felt his breathe hitch. It was...beautiful. A row of cars lined up along the wall of the garage, and James thought that he had died and gone to heaven. He began to walk down the line, appreciating every good and unique quality of each car. When he reached a red convertible with a white stripe he snorted a little. It was kinda a girly car, probably one the girls all drove, but James still acknowledged it. After all, there were no bad cars.

'Bamf'

"Zhere you are! I almost got Logan to help me look for you!"

James sighed and faced his 'guide'

"Anyvays, come on! I still have a lot to show you!" Kurt grabbed his arm and in a moment they were gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alia was really starting to like it here. The girls were really nice, but not like the ones at school, they had real things to worry about to. They weren't cold and superficial and stuck in the ridiculous things most teens got stuck in, well for the most part anyways, Kitty was perhaps the most stuck, but that just seemed to be Kitty.

Once they had discussed the bathroom dos and don'ts they moved on to actually showing her the mansion. The tour went well and Alia found herself drawn to Jean the most. She seemed like a girl who really had it all together. Alia admired that. Kitty was..cute. She was a little airy at times, but very funny. The girls continued to tell her all about the mansion, the rules, curfew and many other things.

"And, like finally, don't listen to the guys about my cooking. I am an awesome cook, whose had one or two mishaps."

Alia looked at Jean who smiled politely, but gave Alia a secret look to the side that said "Lies!!" Alia nodded her silent understanding.

"Gosh, there is so much to tell her, we aren't...oh! I have a totally great idea! Lets have a sleepover!"

"Um, don't we all live in the same building?" Alia had to wonder what Kitty was on.

"Like duh! We all stay up together in the same room and just talk all night!"

"Actually Kitty, that sounds like a great idea, why don't we invite Rogue too."

"Yeah! It'll be great! What do you say Alia?"

"Um, okay, sure." Personally it sounded a little girly to Alia, but she had never been to a sleep over before, so what could it hurt?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(In Russia, current day)  
Anya tossed and turned. The same nightmare that tortured her every night was playing again. A home in the middle of nowhere, a girl, a boy, metal tentacles, metal claws, a shield with a star, stripes, blood, fire, ashes..."agh!!"

Anya sat up screaming. She felt herself hyperventilating and tried to control her breathing. Her babies. That man had killed them. Burned them in their own home, with their unconscious mother, unable to do anything. Anya sighed, it had been years but she had never forgiven herself for it, it wasn't something that she deserved forgiveness for. She had failed her children, they had depended on her for protection and she had failed miserably.

Anya had almost been destroyed with grief. She couldn't bare it. She ended up leaving the states, hoping to find peace in her homeland, but all she found was memories. Anya laid back down, it was the middle of the night, but she knew she wasn't going to get anymore sleep. She closed her eyes and tried to remember happier times, when she had been a mother, perhaps the only truly happy time in her life.

A knock sounded at the door and Anya felt herself tense up. Someone was here in the middle of the night? That was not good.

Suddenly she heard the door being broken open and she growled. Someone just made a big mistake. Anya got out of bed and rotated her neck in a clockwise motion, several cracks sounding as she did so. Logan. She had picked that habit up from him. She missed her wild man, but in a way she couldn't help but blame him. If he had been there, that night would have never happened. Together they would have been able to protect their family. What had happened to him? Anya heard boots on the hardwood floor and sighed, time to make someone scream.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There ya go! An apology for taking so long to update (actually I just love scott james interaction and wanted to write it!! hehe anyways hope you enjoy it!


	16. Attitudes

(Thanks for the reviews!! Hope you enjoy! Warning! This chappy has some Logan Anya getting busy, though no graphic details)

X-23 was pissed as hell. She had lost his trail. Omega was gone and with him so was her leads on H.Y.D.R.A.

"Damn." She swore softly as she leaped to the next tree. _Stupid Logan, if I had gone my own way I probably would have caught him by now. Damn!_

Growling softly she contemplated her next move. How would she track down H.Y.D.R.A.? What could she get that they wanted? Wanted. They wanted her. But not alive. _Heh._ A smug smile crept onto her face, they knew she was too dangerous to keep around anymore, H.Y.D.R.A. wanted her dead. Omega had been after the boy and that girl that were with Logan, so they obviously wanted them, but did they want them alive? The boy. She knew him from somewhere. It wasn't the obvious similarity to Logan, no. There was something else, a memory in the back of her mind that nipped at her brain like a newborn puppy, soft but sharp.

X-23 sighed. Right now that boy was her only lead. Omega wasn't dead but there was no way he had just given up either. Eventually he would return for the boy, and that would give her back her lead. X-23 took off towards the Xavier mansion. If she stayed close she could have another shot at H.Y.D.R.A., and she would too. She would have her revenge, she would be the one to rip them apart, and may the gods help anyone who stood in her way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Twelve minutes ago she had gotten out of bed after hearing her door being broke down, and that had put her in a fairly bad mood. As she came into the living room, there were four men, two soldiers with guns and two officers standing by the door in her living room. The room was fairly small, like the rest of the apartment, but it was cozy. She was the only tenant in the building, everyone else had left and she knew there were plans to tear it down. That pissed her off but she would get to it when it came. Right now, she had company.

"Anya Redona…" A very bad way to start a conversation with Anya. She instinctively growled loudly in response. To give them credit, they didn't run away crying, though they looked like they wanted to. "You have been ordered by…" _Oh, Hell no._

Anya attacked on the word _ordered_ NO ONE ordered her anymore, No one.

She went for the two soldiers first, they fired their guns, and they held Norinco 56-s1s she automatically noted in her head. _Good. I know how to use those._

She head butted the first soldier who fell to the floor unconscious, ripped his gun away and used it to hit the other soldier in the nose, then grabbing the back of his head she slammed it into her knee. She turned gracefully to first officer, who was reaching for his side gun and grabbed his wrist, and threw him into the wall above her new couch; he slumped from the wall onto the couch and lay still. _Great. Blood stains like a bitch, that'll take forever to get out. _Then she turned to the last officer who stood in shock. She gripped his neck and lifted him into the air, the gun still in her hands.

"Now then. This here in my hands is a Norinco 56-s1." The officer looked surprised and Anya laughed softly, "Yeah, so I definitely know how to use this properly, but tell me that your government has given me an order again, and I'll shove it straight up your ass little man."

The officer's eyes went wide and she waited. "A…are y…you g…going to...to...kkill mme?"

Anya rolled her eyes. Men. Just because she had beaten his men senseless he thought she was going to kill him? Please. However if that other officer bled too much on her new couch…

"No. I'm not going to kill you. But you are going to tell me what the hell you're doing in my apartment. You have eleven minutes, make it count."

And so the officer had begun to explain exactly what he was doing here, interrupted by random cries of "Please don't kill me!" Apparently they wanted Anya to track down Omega red, who had recently been spotted in America. Finally when the man finished babbling Anya dropped him to the ground.

She went into her room and got out her suit from when she had worked with Cap and Logan. It was all black with a red X that crossed her chest. Back then she had called herself the Red X. But after Logan underwent the adamantium bonding process she became Agent X, after their friend Maverick, his first codename.

Anya had been in Russia a long time when she heard what had happened to Captain America. She knew Logan would be upset and worse alone, something neither of them handled well when they were upset, and decided to find him. By the time she got to America, she had lost all traces of him. She hunted for years till she finally made some headway. Anya had found out about it from an underground source. Logan had become a project of weapon x. She ran into Sabertooth first, he growled at her and pushed her out of his way as he escaped from the base, the second man, Maverick, wasn't as rude. She told him who she was and who she was looking for. He informed her of what had happened and told her where the base was, and what had happened to Logan, who was still there apparently in a rage. She gave Maverick one of her untraceable credit cards and promised to find him later, when Logan was stabilized. When she got there she found it completely destroyed and Logan in an animalistic rage.

She was afraid for the first time in a long time. She hadn't seen Logan in so long, since before she went back to Russia. It was nothing how she pictured reuniting with him to be. She had pictured happiness and perhaps a new life together, but once she had found him, she feared that she had already lost him. He growled and howled into the night at nothing specific.

Then he had caught her scent. His head whirled to look at her. She felt her blood freeze. He looked terrifying. His hair was wild and everywhere. His eyes didn't even recognize her and had Maverick not told her where to find Logan himself, she wasn't sure she would have believed this was him.

He approached her slowly, and she stood her ground. He sniffed at the air around her and continued to approach till he was almost nose to nose with her. Anya stiffened at his scent. It was better than she remembered. She looked down and refused to make eye contact. Suddenly his hands touched her hair and she almost pulled away, but then his eyes locked with hers and she saw him. There he was, her Logan still there beneath the surface of a confused and hurt animal. Every instinct she had told her to back down, but she couldn't leave now if she wanted to. He grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her mouth to his. His tongue ripped into her mouth and claimed the space inside; his arms went around her waist and pulled her to him possessively. He held on with an iron grip. Anya jumped when he kissed her, but after only a moment gave into him.

When she awoke in the morning they were lying on the forest floor, clothes thrown about wildly, some hanging from trees. She had smiled when she realized that his arm was still holding on to her. She remembered the last thing he had whispered to her before she had fallen asleep, his growl had been husky in her ear, "Mine."And from then on, she was.

Anya shook off her memories. That was a lifetime ago. Logan was gone, disappeared from the face of the earth, and the only thing she had left of him, her children, was gone as well.

She got dressed and went back into the living room. The officer she had talked to was gone and the other three still lay unconscious around the room. She grabbed her emergency bag from the coat closet by the front door and headed downstairs.

Her thoughts were racing a thousand miles an hour. Omega Red. The one who had knocked her unconscious, had burned her home, burned her…Anya couldn't think about it, it hurt so much. She simply shook her head and left the building. The cold wind hit her abruptly, and it was then that she remembered it was still the middle of the night. She sighed and got on her bike, parked in the street. She fired up the engine and headed out.

This was her chance to get vengeance. Once, long ago she had gotten vengeance for the life the Soviet government had taken away from her. Once cap had told her that the pains inflicted to others hurt more than the ones done to himself. Anya had thought he was an idiot. It had made no sense to her at the time. Now, as she went after the man that had killed her children, she completely understood, and agreed. She had wrought a terrible vengeance for herself, bringing almost every guilty party member to his knees begging for her mercy.

This vengeance would be worse. She wouldn't let Omega beg. She would make him suffer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan inhaled his last cigar deeply. He was definitely going to need more smokes. Charles's words tumbled about in his head, driving him crazy with his thoughts. Exhaling slowly he let the thoughts go, he didn't have the energy to think about that stuff right now. Snuffing out his cigar he went inside to check on Alia and James, especially James. Alia seemed comfortable with being led around the manor, she did the girly chatting thing well, James didn't seem as comfortable and Logan had already seen a little dose of the kid's temper earlier with x-23, they didn't need to be repeating that. Logan entered the mansion and headed towards the kitchen, it was almost diner time now, and they should have started gathering there.

Logan wondered when he should try talking to James about staying long term, maybe after a couple days. James had said that he only planned to stay a few weeks, so he couldn't wait too long or he'd lose his chance. But he had to let the kid settle in a bit first too. Logan sighed, this is why he liked combat better than parenting, combat he could slice everything up to shreds and that was that. Wait, _Parenting? _Where had that thought come from?

Logan shook his head as he entered the dining room to find Kitty and Jean sitting at the table with Alia in between them. Scott was on the other side of Jean looking miserable and Rogue sat across from the girly trio looking annoyed. Logan sat by her.

"Hey stripes."

Rogue acknowledged Logan with a brief nod. Logan almost smiled, Rogue was so different from the other girls at the mansion it was funny. They had a close bond since Rogue's powers had gone haywire and it had only grown stronger. She was like the daughter he….didn't know about apparently.

Suddenly Logan had an idea, "Hey Rogue, do me a favor?"

Rogue turned towards Logan and arched an eyebrow, "yea?"

"Keep an eye on James for me, help him out a bit. He ain't as high maintenance Kurt and he's got a temper as bad as…"

"…You?" Rogue finished for him, smiling coyly as she did.

"Yeah actually, so keep an eye out for him would ya?"

"Sure." Rogue shrugged and Logan nodded his thanks. He had a feeling that the Goth and James, being the punk that he was, would get along well. Maybe even make friends and that would help Logan out a lot. Finally feeling a little better about the whole situation he sniffed the air, his hungry stomach protesting.

"What we having?" Rogue asked conversationally.

Logan smiled, "Meatloaf."

_Bamf_ "Und that concludes our tour, zhank you have a gud night!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Bamf_ "Und that concludes our tour, zhank you have a gud night!"

Kurt finally released his arm and James blinked several times.

"Elf! What did I tell you about feet on the table?"

James looked down and realized that they had ported onto the top of the table. He stepped down hastily and sat next to Logan, the girl who had stared at him earlier on his other side.

Kurt had ported off the table and sat next to Scott. "Sorry Logan, I vasn't paying much attention."

"Yeah, I got that memo."

"Ditto." Scott gave Kurt a firm glare.

"Hey! Ease up guys! Geez. You see James, zhis is vhy I don't hang out vith Logan or Scott, zhey cramp my style!"

"You have a style?"

Kurt's mouth hung open as everyone else laughed, Logan snorting softly , Rogue chuckling softly to herself, everyone but Kurt and Alia.

"James!"

"What?"

"Can I talk to you in the other room please?"

James demeanor suddenly darkened intensely, "Why?"

Alia sighed and James scowled, she was being prissy again. He hated it when she acted like that; it got on his last nerve. She knew that he didn't mean it, he was kidding around with the monkey. Truth be told he kind of liked the guy. Granted he talked way too much but other than that Kurt was alright, a little irresponsible apparently but alright. Alia always got prissy when they met new people, when they met their guardians for the first time she had actually lectured him afterwards on his behavior.

No one seemed to notice the short conversation between the twins except for Logan. James could feel his eyes watching James for a reaction.

"Don't vorry James, I'll teach you how to be cool like me in no time!"

James smirked and everyone went back to talking, Alia sending one more disapproving glare his way before going back to talking to Kitty.

James bristled silently. She could really piss him off some times.

"You okay kid?"

James turned to Logan in surprise; he had forgotten that Logan could probably smell the anger coming off of him. James sighed and popped his neck instinctively.

"Yeah. M'fine. Al just always gets prissy on me when we meet new people. She usually ain't this bad. Just gets under my skin y'know?" James whispered it quietly so no one else would hear him. He didn't need Alia getting all worked up about being called prissy. That was the last thing he needed.

Logan nodded and let it go, and James was thankful once again that Logan was the way he was. Logan didn't try to control him like other adults he had met, just because he was younger than them. He was younger, but James had also lived through a lot of stuff most adults couldn't even dream about. He in no way shape or form needed to be 'sheltered' as their female guardian had put it. Nor did he need to keep on a short leash as his male guardian had tried. Both ways just seemed to hack James off and make him want to get the heck out of dodge.

James sniffed the air and could tell that they were having meatloaf for dinner tonight. He looked across the table and saw Kurt and Scott having a playful argument over something and Jean, Kitty and Ali all talking a million miles an hour. The girl on the other side of Logan sat quietly, and James decided he liked her best. Logan sat with his arms crossed and James leaned back in his chair and allowed himself to relax. No wonder Logan lived here, it was peaceful. If they hadn't had a vicious murderer on their hands James would have considered convincing Al to stay here full time. But unfortunately that wasn't an option.

James found his thoughts interrupted as Storm brought in the meatloaf. James felt his mouth water and decided that overall, today could have gone worse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Storm finished making the meatloaf for dinner and brought it into the dining room where everyone was waiting anxiously. Most of the students had gone out for the night, save for those who had promised to help James and Alia. Kitty, Alia and Jean were still glued together. Ororo smiled. Alia seemed to fit in well with their little group. Next to Jean was Scott, who was talking to Kurt. On the other side of the table were Rogue, Logan and James. They all wore the same expression of annoyance and it almost caused Storm to laugh.

She set the meatloaf down and asked Kurt to get the plates and for Jean to notify the professor. With Kurt gone Scott's focus turned to James.

"So…Uh… James, no hard feelings about earlier right?"

Storm and Wolverine both raised their eyebrows at this and watched James's reaction.

James quirked an eyebrow and shrugged. _I suppose he is agreeing? Or perhaps that is a neutral answer on purpose, to keep Scott on his toes. _ Storm frowned at the thought.

Kurt ported back in and set the plates down as the professor rolled into the dining room and took his usual place.

"Good evening everyone. Kurt, Kitty, I take it you gave Alia and James a thorough tour?"

"Yeah professor, everything but the underground like you said."Kitty beamed proudly.

"Very good. Logan, If you don't mind I would like you to give James and Alia the tour of the rest of the mansion tomorrow."

Logan shrugged. _Hmm, it would appear that James is very much his father's son. _Storm noted silently.

"Could it be like, in the afternoon Logan? Cause Jean, Ali, Rogue and I are having a sleep over tonight, so we'll be up pretty late."

Logan looked amused for a second and shrugged "Sure half pint that's fine. Just remember you got a danger room session at 1 tomorrow afternoon."

Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty and Rogue all groaned loudly in protest. Storm smiled. She thought it was funny when they all did that at the same time. Looking around the room she realized they were still missing Hank McCoy.

"Kurt? Would you please go let Hank know that dinner is ready? I believe he is in his lab, so be careful where you port."

"Da!" _Bamf_

"Great! With his record today something will probably explode!" Scott sighed in exasperation.

_Bamf_Kurt was back with Hank in tow, a large amount of smoke masked the two from sight.

"Goodness Kurt!(cough) What did you do?" Hank McCoy growled in frustration as the rest of the room laughed.

(well…hope you liked it. Anya/logan was so fun to write! Wee!!)


	17. Dreaming

(Ok…sorry I haven't written in a while, I haven't had any inspiration for this story…dunno why. But hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for all the great reviews that give me a reason to keep writing even when I don't feel my muses)

_Flashback_

_Thoughts_

Here we go:

Anya felt warm. She felt warm and comfortable. Something she hadn't let herself feel in a while. She rolled over and ran into something firm but soft. Before she opened her eyes she could smell him, but she didn't believe it was really him. Everything in her head told her it couldn't be him. But everything else had already welcomed him back. Anya eased her eyes open slowly, waiting for the disappointment, but when her eyes opened he was there. Logan.

Her breath hitched and she felt like she had just jumped out of a plane. He slept on his side, one arm rapped possessively around her. He looked just like he had that first night they had gotten back together again, wild, yet safe. She stared at him for hours, not bothering to question how he got there, just grateful that he was there.

Finally, she pulled her eyes away from him to look at where she was. It was her old room in the cabin. The same dark curtains hung over the window, and the same mess was tossed all over the floor. On the other side of the room was the dresser with nothing unparticular on it, spare change and a box of cigars, a flask of whiskey, a wallet, a picture…of Logan, Anya and their kids.

It was in this moment that Anya understood it was a dream; they had never gotten to take a picture all together. Yet knowing this was a dream, she didn't care. This was better than anything reality could offer her and she would enjoy it while she could. She leaned back towards Logan and kissed his cheek. She slowly got out from under his arm and got out of bed to go to the nursery.

She walked down the hall slowly, building her courage as she went. When she got to the door she felt herself freeze.

Was she really going to do this? Bring back all those painful memories by visiting illusions of her dead children. Anya's hand trembled. She wanted them back. If only for a moment that wasn't even real, it would be worth just the memory of it. Just the very essence of that moment could heal her, it had to.

Anya convinced herself and pushed open the door. Two beds sat across from each other, toys littered the floor everywhere and books were spread out all along one of the beds, leaving the rest of it empty. On the second bed, were two small lumps under the blankets, she couldn't quite see their heads but wisps of white and brown hair poked out from under the covers.

Anya took a step forward. She sighed heavily, they were here, and they were safe. Anya took another couple steps forward, stepping on a small superman action figure. Cursing loudly, she jumped, and fell against the bed. The two occupants jumped and sat up in bed, looking at Anya with the most beautiful faces she had ever seen.

"Mommy, are you ok?"

Anya felt tears build in her eyes and grabbed the two into her arms so fast she seemed a blur to anyone else. Warm relief flooded her.

"My babies." Anya held them tightly and sobbed lightly, half sobbing, half laughing.

"Ma! We ain't babies! We go to pre-school for Pete's sake!"

Anya laughed as her son gave her a sincerely offended look as Alia pinched his arm,

"Hey! What was that for?"

"Can't you see mommy is upset James? Be nice!"

"I am. I was just telling her the truth geez!"

Anya smiled and laughed at their antics. They were just as remembered them. Perfect.

"Mom, can I go wake up dad? He said he had a surprise for us today!"

Anya was reluctant to let go of her little boy, but Alia was staying so she allowed him to go.

"What is the surprise mommy?"

Anya smiled and brushed back a stray strand of Alia's messy white hair.

"I dunno baby. Let's go get your father and James and find out hmmm?"

Anya picked the little girl up gently, as if she were made of glass and would shatter any moment. Carefully avoiding the toys and other things occupying the floor she went back into the bedroom to find Logan and James locked in a wrestling match.

"…disrespectful little pup. I'll show you old, how you like that!"

"I ain't scared of you….OLD man!"

Logan grabbed the boy around the middle and pulled him close as James wiggled and squirmed trying to get away. Logan put his face down next to his little carbon copy's and growled playfully. James in return gave a resemblance of the growl, only much higher pitch and meeker. Lunging for his father's neck James tried to get on top of Logan, as Logan easily kept the boy from doing so, while not letting him fall.

"Mommy, why do daddy and James always wrestle? It's not that much fun."

Anya smiled as she watched. "It is for them sweetie."

When the duo finally gave in, panting and laughing, Anya went to fix breakfast as Logan got the kids dressed. Anya went into the all too familiar kitchen and started to make French toast. Memories that she knew had never happened flooded to her, as she remembered James and Alia's birth, only with Logan there, holding her hand. Logan there when they brought the twins home, Logan was there when they took their first steps, first words, through absolutely everything he was there. Anya smiled. She was beginning to hope that she had died and was never going to….

"…..As we make our descent we hope you have enjoyed your flight and have a good day. Thank you."

Anya blinked a couple of times. She was seated on the airplane, by the window. She took a moment to realize they were landing in America. She remembered the night before and the soldiers, and the news of Omega. Then the pain came. It was searing and caused her vision to blur for a minute. It wasn't real. It was the best thing that she had ever experienced and it wasn't real. She had dreamed like that before, but never that convincing, never that happy and wonderful. By the time the plane had landed, Anya was numb, and Omega was as good as dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alia had never attended a slumber party before. Hell, Alia had never gone to a party before. She had never done much of anything socially. She had gone to one football game, sat with some girls in her first period class and then promptly left twenty minutes into the game. Alia had learned fairly quickly that the girls weren't there to watch the game. That wouldn't have bothered her much, if they hadn't been trying to set her up with some weird guy a row in front of them.

But this was different. Jean and Kitty were different. Yes they were teenagers and Kitty did seem boy crazy, but Alia could share with them. She didn't have to hide why she was so much different from normal girls. Alia's powers had always made her different; yes but her past experiences had taken a much larger toll on Alia. Weakness and being ditzy were not an option, not when her own and her brother's life counted on it.

The girls had told her they would come get her at nine, once Kitty finished her paper for school. Alia had been led to her room and left alone to settle in. Alia placed her bag under the bed and lay on the bed.

This place was nice, peaceful even. James even seemed to relax here, and that was saying something, especially with so many people. Alia's face tightened as she thought of her brother. He could be such a brute. These people were new, they didn't know James like she did, didn't understand him, they wouldn't see the teasing, they would think he was serious and feelings could be hurt.

The first week they had first lived with their guardians, their female guardian had asked Alia why James hated her. The truth was James hated her husband, but so did Alia so that was understandable. Their male guardian was a testosterone driven jerk who sought to control everything around him. Their female guardian was pleasant enough though, and Alia felt bad for her. Alia didn't want that to happen here. James was a good guy, when he had no reason to be. Life had handed them all the crap it could, but they stayed together and relatively sane.

Alia sighed. James hadn't talked to her after dinner; he had followed Logan to his room down the hall and hadn't come to check on her as he normally would. That meant he was pissed. Alia didn't mean to snip at him, she just…worried.

Alia glanced at the clock beside her bed, it was seven thirty. She had plenty of time to go straighten things out with James before the sleepover; she'd just have to swallow her pride. Standing up, she made her way into the hallway and followed James's scent to his 

room. She raised her hand to knock on the door when she heard a voice that wasn't her brother's.

"…just think about it kid. That's all I'm askin ya ok? I won't tell ya what to do, I don't got that right but, think about it."

"…Logan, I…I really wish it was a realistic option, but it just ain't. It isn't right for me to put all ya'll in danger. And it ain't right for me to drag Al around with me everywhere. I see that now. I'll probably leave by Thursday. Al will be mad at first but this is better for her, and I'll be able to travel faster, so it'll probably be better for me too…"

"You don't believe that kid."

James chuckled softly, painfully. "No. Not really but I was trying to make myself feel better Logan."

There was a quiet moment as Alia let it all sink in. Then with a fury she didn't know she had, she ripped the door open, barged into the room and struck her brother clear across the face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After dinner Jean and Kitty took Alia to her room and Logan led James to his. They didn't say anything, and for that James was grateful. Ali had looked so happy at dinner tonight. She laughed and talked all through dinner. Al never smiled that much. Sure she smiled more than him, but that wasn't really hard. James felt a pain in his gut every time he looked at her. It was his fault. He was the reason she couldn't have a life like this.

He was the one everyone wanted, the one Omega had come for. Al was just the victim along for the ride. Why else would Fury have focused so much on him during the investigations? After they had first escaped to S.H.E.I.L.D. James had been asked questions nonstop for what seemed forever. They had questioned Alia as well but, never as long or as intensely as James. James had only ever gotten to ask one question to which he still remembered the answer,

"_Fury, w…why Ali and me? Why us?"_

_Fury turned, looked at the kid, and shook his head._

"_It wasn't both of you kid, just you. Alia was just a bonus. You were the prize.  
_James shook his head as Logan opened a door. The room was nice. Big, and fancy, James could hear Alia lecturing now about keeping something that wasn't his in good shape. Of course he could then easily see Alia's own matching room totally trashed. He smirked; his sister wasn't as perfect as she liked to believe.

James thanked Logan quietly and threw the bag onto the bed. He walked around the room and was pleased to find a balcony. He stepped out quietly and rested his forearms on the railing, letting his head drop into his hands.

Omega would never give up. He would chase them down to the ends of the earth unless James did something about it. James was responsible for his sister. He had to protect her. How the hell was he supposed to protect her when he couldn't even protect himself? This guy, though James would never admit it, had scared the snot out of him back at the house. James had gotten in a lucky shot and been severely underestimated. That wouldn't 

happen again. What would happen if he was killed while fighting Omega and Alia was left to be finished off?

He couldn't let that happen. But there were so few places that Alia would be safe. Here, with Fury, scratch that last option, here. James couldn't explain why he trusted Logan so much, and in truth it unnerved him a bit, but he did. Logan could protect Alia. And while Alia was here, safe and out of harm's way, he could take out Omega, somehow. So he didn't really know how he would do it, but if nothing else his mistake wouldn't cost Alia anything so it was ok.

James felt a presence behind him and turned to see Logan watching him, his brow tight with…concern? That was the only word James could use that fit the look Logan was giving him but, it didn't make sense to him. Logan barely knew them, why would he be concerned? Unless it was guilt, guilt of not being there for James and Alia, for not even knowing about them existing. But if that was the case, Logan had to know that James didn't care about any of that. It was the past, it was gone and if you linger on the past you end up dead.

James sighed, "Was there something else you wanted Logan?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan bit his lip when the kid asked him what he wanted. He wanted his life to quit getting so damn complicated. He wanted to remember his past. He wanted Anya to be alive and here with him, telling him to quit being such a puss and get over it. He wanted James and Alia to stay. The realization hit him hard. He wanted to get to know them, especially 

James. In James he saw, yes himself, but more than that, he saw every good quality that Logan possessed and many more that Logan would have loved to been. James was better than Logan. That was final. But he also saw Anya in both. And seeing them reminded him just how much he missed her. He didn't want to lose her again.

He was going to leave but the kid looked so miserable, and he and his sister were fighting, that Logan felt like an ass to leave the kid alone. So he sighed in frustration and stood beside James.

He gathered his thoughts a moment, trying to figure out a way to say this so he didn't piss the kid off. He didn't want it to come off as James and Alia couldn't survive alone, he just wanted James to understand that it wasn't his only option, that they were welcome here.

"What are you planning to do…once you leave here that is?"

James gave a heavy sigh. "I haven't decided quite yet. But I…I want to ask you something."

Logan looked to James and met his honey colored eyes. They matched their color, warm and sticky. Logan remembered Anya's eyes having a similar effect. No matter how hard he tried, whenever a person with those eyes was talking to him, he couldn't look away even when he wanted to.

"I…was wondering if…Al could stay here, permanently."

Logan felt his eyebrows raise and confusion flooded his mind and came out his mouth before he could stop it.

"You said you'd only be here a few weeks, I mean it ain't a problem or nuthin but why the change in mind?"

Logan waited a moment as James was silent and then realized what the kid had said. James had asked if Alia could stay, his own name wasn't mentioned.

"Kid what do you mean if Al could stay, I mean, what about you?"

James stared off the balcony.

Logan realized what the kid was thinking and gripped the railing. The similarities between him and James were getting creepy. He was going to leave Alia here and go fight Omega, on his own. For all intents and purposes, he was committing suicide.

Logan wanted to get upset. To tell the kid he was crazy and ground him to his room. He had done it to other kids at the mansion, for MUCH less too. But James was different and Logan knew it. If he tried to tell James what to do he would do exactly what Logan would do. He'd be pissed. And then on top of going after a psycho murderer on his own, James wouldn't be thinking straight.

Logan took a deep breath and sighed. He couldn't lose it now.

"Kid, Al is welcome here as long as she wants to be here, but she ain't the only one." Logan watched for a reaction from James but wasn't surprised when he didn't get one. James nodded and walked back into the room.

Logan followed him, and waited. It was his turn to talk after all.

"I…don't want her to get hurt. I dunno if I can beat this guy or not and if…if I can't I don't want her to suffer the consequences."

Logan nodded. "If you aren't sure then why take him on at all?"

"Because he won't give up that easily, he's a killer Logan. He came after us for a reason. He won't stop till he gets what he wants."

Logan swallowed. "Kid. Just listen to what I have to say and then I'll get out of your hair. I know Omega won't give up, but that don't mean you have to go after him head on. For now Omega is gone. Stay here, I'll train your sister a bit, even you if I got anything to teach ya, and if Omega comes back you won't have to face him alone."

James stared at the floor and ran his fingers through his hair. Logan sighed.

"…just think about it kid. That's all I'm askin ya ok? I won't tell ya what to do; I don't got that right but, think about it."

"…Logan, I…I really wish it was a realistic option, but it just ain't. It isn't right for me to put all ya'll in danger. And it ain't right for me to drag Al around with me everywhere. I see that now. I'll probably leave by Thursday. Al will be mad at first but this is better for her, and I'll be able to travel faster, so it'll probably be better for me too…"

"You don't believe that kid."

James chuckled softly, painfully. "No. Not really but I was trying to make myself feel better Logan."

Logan felt his brow lower at that. But before he could reply Alia burst into the room, anger radiating off of her and slugged James straight across the nose. Logan grabbed Alia and pulled her back before she could do anything else, and in case James reacted violently.

A string of curses was coming out of both their mouths. Alia's directed at James, and James's directed at her.

"….you masochistic pig! Gonna leave the 'little woman' here so you can get your dumbass self killed properly huh? You stupid son of an ass! I oughta…."

"Coulda broke my damn nose you bitch! You were fucking spying on us! Damn Al! What the hell is your problem, you controlling shrew! Geez…"

"I shoulda expected something like this from you James, I really shoulda."

"Oh yeah? Whys that Al? Cause you just know fuckin all right?"

"yeah James that's it! Cause I'm the damn know it all! You're the one who's always telling me what to frickin do, trying to control my life…"

"Well sorry I give a rat's ass, I'll work on that in the future ok?"

Logan was standing in between the two siblings, both were snarling at each other viciously and growls filled the room. _This must be that warm parental pride feeling_. Logan smirked to himself.

"Alright. Calm down a minute. James sit on the bed. Alia stand by the dresser."

The twins continued to glare at one another and Logan sighed.

"NOW!!" Barking the command with a small growl at the end, the twins pulled out of their mutual glare and moved to their designated spots.

Logan sighed in relief this time. _Damn kids are stubborn as hell, good going Anya! Get that from her! _

James was staring at the floor and Alia in the mirror. Logan allowed a moment for the two to take a breath. The trio sat in the silence, all of them unsure of themselves.

"I won't let you do it James. The moment you leave I'll follow after you. I may not be as fast as you, but don't think that means I can't try."

James sighed. "Al, I don't want you to get hurt cause of me."

"Then don't go. Cause James, damn it, if you go, I'm going to and Omega be damned he will not stop me!"

Logan felt the corner of his mouth rise just a little.

James looked at his sister and shook his head.

"You're like a damn parasite you know?"

Logan chuckled softly and Alia smiled.

"Offer is still open kid."

"What offer, Logan?" Alia asked

James looked at Logan and then at Alia. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Logan said we could stay for a while, get trained up, and then he would help us take Omega down, if he came back."

Alia looked surprised and stared open mouthed for a moment at Logan. "You'd really do that?"

Logan felt a jab of pity for the two. What Logan was doing was probably the nicest thing anyone ever did for them.

"Yeah kid, it ain't no problem."

Alia seemed shocked; she took a step towards James and then stopped.

James looked at her and shrugged. Alia crossed the distance between them and hugged his shoulders. James looked over her shoulders at Logan and rolled his eyes. Logan bit back a smile.

Alia pulled back and looked directly into James's eyes. A quiet moment passed between the two. Logan didn't know how, but he knew they were communicating somehow.

After a moment James scoffed and stood up.

"Fine! We'll stay here for a while, does that make you frickin happy Al?"

Alia smiled in response. "Yes James it does. Now if you gentlemen will excuse me, I have a slumber party to attend. Good night."

Alia left with a satisfied look on her face and James shaking his head.

Logan couldn't help the smile on his face. He felt weird emotions he wasn't used to. Happiness, relief and amusement flooded him. He had lightened up since he came to Xavier's no doubt, but still, _now I'm just getting soft damn it. _

James turned to him and gave a wicked grin.

"Well Logan, now that the pain in my ass is gone, I got a question for ya."

Logan let his eyebrow rise in amusement.

"Who the hell is the boy scout?"

Logan couldn't stop the laugh.


	18. Late nights

_**Okay, SOOOO Sorry about the excruciatingly long wait. I worked all summer and now my great grandmother who lives with us is dying so my inspiration has been somewhat lax. This does have a little bit of mush, but after the last chapter writing little James and Logan (SOO DARN CUTE!) I couldn't resist just a little. Hope you like, some reviews to know your still out there would be wondrous!**_

Pain, a throbbing, pulsing pain that rampaged through his veins, burning, searing, numbing, burning, heat, fire, then suddenly cold, ice, freezing, stifling.

James thrashed on the bed his arms and legs attacking his phantom restraints with vigor. Growls, moans and howls filled the room as his mind began its nightly routine of torture with images of and horrors of his past.

_Tubes, glass, liquid, wires, floating, pain, burning, voices, men, beeping, machines, screaming, pain, cutting, blood, skin crawling, more men, pounding, bright lights, explosions, yelling, pain, glass…_

James moaned and rolled over in his sleep, an attempt to escape the nightmare. As he moved the scene changed…

_Running, trees, dirt, four legs?, four PAWS, fur, tired, no run!, rendezvous point, files, run, tired, pain, wheezing, breathe, run, breathe, falling, pain, get up, GET UP!, RUN!!, Almost there, almost….There!, made it! __**Tired, **__falling, hands, hands hit dirt, head hits ground…rest…_

James growled and continued to thrash on the bed; reliving horror after horror never realizing two people were watching and discussing him…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan sat straight up in bed when he heard the inhuman howl. At first he thought it had been him, but then it sounded again. It wasn't loud enough to wake any of the students, but Logan was blessed and cursed with enhanced hearing, lucky him. He growled and groaned but still got out of bed to check the strange sound. He didn't have to go far. Logan followed the sound out into the hall and down just a couple of doors before he found the room with the source. He listened in to make sure he had found the right room. Growls and moans came through along with another soft howl. Logan furrowed his brows in confusion, what the heck was in there? Had one of the kids got an injured stray dog or something? Finally he realized just whose door he was standing in front of…James.

Logan stood where he was, frozen, for what seemed hours deciding what he should do. One the one hand the kid sounded like he was going through hell itself, it almost sounded worse than one of Logan's nightmares, and those were bad.

But what the heck was he gonna do about it? Logan wasn't exactly the comforting sort. And even if he was he knew for a fact that James wouldn't accept being comforted at all, not by a long shot. Kid might even be mad that Logan had interfered. A sigh escaped Logan as he rubbed his neck thoughtfully. He couldn't just walk away. Something in him wouldn't allow it, something, a voice that sounded an awful lot like Anya to him, told him to suck it up and get in there.

Maybe he could just sit in there and make sure the kid got calmed down and leave before he even woke up. That could work. If he did that then the kid wouldn't even have to know. Logan had stayed in the room just talking with James till pretty late anyways so his scent was already in the room.

Logan let a small smile pull through. James and Logan had simply sat up and talked half the night. First Logan answered his question about Scott, and gave some back story to all the others as well, especially Kurt. He told James about what had happened to Kurt, what he had found at the castle and what they suspected out of the whole deal. He also told the kid that they had yet to inform Kurt of the 

situation, although that time was rapidly approaching. James had nodded in understanding and left it alone. They had talked about motorcycles and engines, fighting techniques and all the biggest tight wads they had met in their lives. James's was his male guardian. The guy had apparently tried to keep a tight leash on James and Logan couldn't help but laugh at the thought. It was so easy to talk to James. He wasn't intimidated by Logan, he certainly didn't fear him. But best of all, James never asked about the claws. He didn't stare at Logan's hands like they would suddenly pop out and impale him without warning.

Logan inhaled deeply and opened the door slowly, the last thing he wanted to do was surprise the agitated teen inside. The room was exactly the same as it had been saving for two things, the bed and James. The covers that had been on the bed lay in the floor in a twisted heap of displaced bedding. James lay on his back, thrashing about. His arms and legs moved with minds of their own, attacking his invisible enemies. His face held the biggest change and honestly shocked Logan. Sweaty and clammy the kid almost looked….scared. Anger was still there, deep below the surface and the growls proved the emotions presence, but the anger was now vastly outweighed by a pinching fear that dominated James's face. Logan frowned, he didn't like it. He didn't like fear on James, it looked…weird. This wasn't the punk that had fought by his side this afternoon laughing at feds, this wasn't the same kid. There was no bad attitude that Logan had come to love watching, just fear. This just kept getting complicated.

"Is he alright?"

Logan flinched and spun around. There, standing in the doorway Alia was frowning, her face tight with concern at the sight of her brother.

"He hasn't hurt himself has he?"

Logan shook his head and cocked it to the side, "did you hear him all the way down the hall kid?"

Alia sighed, "No. I just woke up to go to the bathroom and I wanted to check on him. I knew tonight was going to be bad, with the day we had and everything."

"This," Logan gestured to James, "Happen often?"

Alia sighed and crossed her arms across her chest and grabbed her arms in a protective stance, "Every night."

Logan stood there dumbfounded. EVERY night? Logan would have nightmares maybe four times a month, but, every night? He blinked a couple of times trying to clear his head but the thought kept repeating in his head, Every Single NIGHT?

"They aren't always so bad though. It's just a new place and scents and well…we didn't exactly have a very relaxing day and all." She shrugged nonchalantly as if discussing the weather, "But that's why he doesn't sleep a lot. It isn't exactly restful for him."

Logan looked over at James and nodded.

"He hurts himself in these…dreams?" Logan watched as Alia shifted her weight from foot to foot and sighed.

"Not on purpose, no, he just….his subconscious mind is trying to fight against the scientists at H.Y.D.R.A. again. He's just…" Alia stopped and stared at James for a moment and Logan picked up the scent of salty tears. Oh crap. "Logan, is it so wrong for me and James to want a peaceful existence? Is it really? I know normal is out of the question I never even bothered with it but…a life where someone isn't trying to either kill or use us every ten minutes, that's all I want. But…it just feels s like the whole 

world is against us, like we deserve to be destroyed or denied happiness some reason. I feel so stupid saying all this but…" The kid sat in silence for a minute and collected herself. Deep breathing filled the room, and for a moment Logan thought that even James had calmed down. "…James is so much tougher than me. He went through so much more and you don't hear him crying and whining first chance he gets. He just takes it and…"

"…Lets it out in his sleep." Logan finished for her.

Alia turned and looked at him, her hazel eyes still wet and a little red from the crying.

"Kid, you ain't weak for letting out how you feel, or wanting a better life, everyone in this mansion is here for that same reason."

Alia just stared for a moment. She seemed too shocked to speak. He could almost see her brain processing what he said. Finally she sighed and nodded tiredly. Then, as silently as she had entered the doorway, she went over to her brother and slowly, very slowly, climbed into the bed with him. Logan tilted his head in a silent question and Alia held up a hand, indicating for him to wait.

Alia's eyes closed in concentration and suddenly Logan smelled a change in the air. It was a sweet calming scent that seemed to wash away all his worries about James, parenthood, Omega, everything. Logan blinked a couple times and popped his neck. James was no longer thrashing about on the bed but seemed to have fallen into a peaceful sleep. Logan smiled and sat down in a chair across from the bed. He wasn't worried about James waking up and finding him here, he wasn't worried about anything. He watched Alia curl her arm around her brother's middle and hug him close as she lay down next to him.

That was how Logan fell asleep, watching his new children sleeping peacefully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X-23 checked into her hotel room with ease. Her fake id worked perfectly, although they did seem to question her age. If she were just a bit taller they wouldn't have, but glaring worked well enough to shut the curious owner up. He guided her to her room and left her alone after that.

For now X-23 lay on the bed planning what she was going to do. She needed to get close to the boy, close enough to know when Omega came back. But how? Stalking him was her first thought but the boy had a good nose and so did Logan. That could be difficult. She was fairly certain he was going to stay at the school where Logan had brought him. Maybe she could infiltrate the school? Could that work? She could get herself accepted as a student there…but that would be the problem. She had taken down the whole school the first night she tried to kill Wolverine. She probably wasn't going to be accepted there with open arms.

For now she could just stay in town and watch him from afar, Omega was gone and she hadn't found anything to indicate he was coming this way.

A noise from outside the door drew her attention. X-23 moved silently to the door and listened intently to the owner speaking with another customer.

"Here you are ma'am. Room 13."

"Thank you." A light Russian accent hung on the voice.

"You have quite the accent by the way, where did you say you were from?"

"I didn't." The voice was cold and left no room for argument. X-23 wanted to see the woman's face. She sounded like fun.

"Oh. Right, _ahem_ so are you in town on business or pleasure?"

The second speaker sighed in what was probably annoyance, "Business. I am trying to find an old comrade of mine, goes by the name of Red. Ever heard of him?"

"Red? No…can't say I have. What does he look like?"

The accented voice sounded dark and dangerous and grew more excited with every word she uttered. "He's a giant metal man with tentacles and a pair of blood stained hands like Satan himself."

A quiet filled the hall and X-23 could barely hold her position. The woman had just described Omega to a tee.

"…oh….huh…well…um….good night." The owner left quickly and x-23 heard the door slam. Opening her door she silently crept across the hall and listened as the woman inside slammed a suitcase on the bed. X-23 breathed deeply, she backed up slowly and with all the force she had, plowed into the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anya had landed in America furious. The dream of her family fueled her rage into a dangerous wildfire, ready to burn anyone or anything in her path. She had found a nice little scum bag of a hotel on the outskirts of a city called Bayville. The owner asked a lot of questions, but she knew how to shut him up fairly fast.

She had just dropped her suitcase onto the bed when her door slammed open and a young girl barreled in and pinned her to the wall with her own body, her arm holding her arms to her sides with a fist in Anya's face.

"What do you know of Omega?" the petite girl snarled in a familiar way. But unfortunately for her, Anya had no patience tonight. Skillfully Anya used her feet to trip the girl forward and then head 

butted her to knock her down. But when she did this she didn't hear the normal crack of a human skull, in fact, it hurt. It hurt a lot! The girl still fell to the ground but Anya had no upper hand as she clung to her now throbbing skull.

"Geez! What is that skull of yours made of kid? Adamantium?"

The kid on the floor smirked and stood up; she took a step back from Anya and unsheathed a set of very familiar metal claws.

Anya's breath caught in her throat. She tried to swallow but couldn't and finally asked the petite girl, "Kid you wouldn't happen to know a man named Wolverine would ya?"

The girl blanched and then went neutral. "Maybe, why how do you know him?"

Anya couldn't help herself, she needed to know, "I'll make a deal with you. Tell me what you know about Logan and I'll tell you all about Omega Red."

The girl sneered, "And how do I know you even know anything worthwhile?"

It was Anya's turn to gloat as she stared straight into the girl's eyes, "Because I helped create him."

The girl remained neutral and Anya had to admit to herself she was impressed by it. She waited until finally the brunette started to talk.

"I'm his clone. H.Y.D.R.A. made me and…anyways I tracked Logan down and tried to kill him, but, I didn't. I then ran into him later and we fought H.Y.D.R.A. I blew up one of their main bases and have continued to hunt them. Logan lives in Xavier's school for gifted Students. I recently ran into him when Omega tried to kill some boy and his sister who used to be experiments for H.Y.D.R.A. but escaped on their own. Now….What do you know about Omega?"

Anya was impressed. That was a militarily precise and fast inform and she almost smiled at the girl's audacity. Kid had guts. Anya told her basic background concerning Omega, her invention of the formula and her last battle against him. Then she got a thought.

"Hey kid, are you trying to kill Omega."

The girl looked at her like she was stupid, she felt stupid for asking actually.

"Shut up it's been a long day. What do you say we team up? I want him dead; you want him dead, plus the faster we kill him the happier I'll be. So?"

"I don't want or need your help. I already have a plan and you are not involved."

Anya sneered. "Fine. Then get out of my room."

The girl snorted and left Anya watching her saunter away as if she had won a fight or….damn.

Oh well, at least she had learned one thing she wanted. Logan. Before she killed Omega she wanted to say goodbye to her lover one more time, because after she killed Omega and avenged her babies she was going to rid the world of one more cold hearted murdering bastard that it didn't need. Anya.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James woke up to his sister's scent assaulting his nose. Not that she smelled bad or anything but she just was well…girly smelling in a weird sister way, like a bottle of febreeze that had spilled everywhere. Wait a minute; Al's scent was never that strong unless she was using her powers. Had she used her powers on him? Why what the heck had happened last night. Finally James opened his eyes and saw his sister hugging him tightly around the waist. He tried to shift away but she just squeezed him tighter like a kid with a teddy bear. Ugh, sisters. He rolled his eyes and relaxed.

He breathed deeply and suddenly heard someone else breathing deeply, other than him and Al. He looked round the room and spotted a figure in the corner slouched in a chair. James squinted in the pitch dark room and realized it was Logan.

What the heck had happened last night?! Had he gone crazy? Had he attacked someone? Ali? Logan? A million questions flew through his head and he almost woke Al up to answer them but when he went to shake her shoulder he stopped himself. He rolled his neck back and saw the clock at 2:24 in the morning and thought of the day they had yesterday.

So James sighed and relaxed back onto the bed. Whatever had happened it seemed like everything was okay now and so James closed his eyes. He couldn't help but listen to Logan and Ali's steady slow breathing patterns and he had to admit, knowing that these two had his back James felt something he hadn't felt since before he had become a living weapon, safe.

_**Okay so not quite as long as the last one but….excitement….plus I've already started working on a sequel for this story!! If anyone is interested in being my Beta the position is wide open, just lemme know! Sooo I really hoped you enjoyed and don't be afraid to give POSITIVE criticism in your reviews I love improving my writing for you guys. Till next time!**_


	19. An Ex and a Beer

_I haven't forgotten this story, but My grandmother died and I'm going to London for a month, plus I wrote and directed my own thirty minute one act and all of this has dominated my life, sorry, I hope after I return to update more regularly. Thanks to everyone who reviewed last time, you're the reason I keep pushing myself to write more! That and James with his four claws at my back! Enjoy!_

**Okay So:**

Lklk- present

_Lklk__- __Dream_

_Lklk-thoughts_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anya approached the gate with apprehension; she wasn't sure how to do this. Seeing Logan after all these years seemed like a dream, or a nightmare, she couldn't decide which. Taking a deep breath, Anya pressed the intercom button to the gate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Logan rolled over, he couldn't remember being this comfortable. The bed he was lying in was not only soft, but warm, the kind of warm that comes from another body beside you. He felt a light kiss brush against his face, but something kept him from waking just yet. If he could just lay here for a few mor…._

_"Ugh!" A weight suddenly crushed his abdomen. It wasn't heavy, but he could feel a heartbeat and smell a scent, the scent of something ALIVE. Logan shot up, the rude awakening falling off. Logan growled on instinct._

_"D…daddy?"_

_A small quivering voice peeked out from the side of the bed. Honey colored eyes stared at him in a wide, questioning way. Logan blinked in surprise. Those eyes….was that…? How in the…suddenly Logan was hit with a flow of memories that couldn't have been his. Logan and Anya, decorating a NURSERY?! Him driving like a madman as Anya went into early labor, bringing his family home, holding his…It couldn't there was no way this was his life?!_

_The small figure at the end of the bed crawled up towards him, hesitant yet sure. Reaching Logan, he gently laid a tiny hand on Logan's knee to get his attention. Logan jumped and turned face the child. It was James. There was no questioning it. The eyes gave him away no matter his age or size. There was no mistaking this kid no matter what._

_"Ye…" Logan had to clear his throat to get the words out, sure this was James, but….this was a tiny, vulnerable version of James, a version he had known since the day he was born. Memories pounded against his skull as he looked at the runt in front of him. Wrestling matches, days of 'hunting' just the two of them, late night feedings holding his son in his perfectly blissful and peaceful house….they piled on top of one another, overwhelming him completely. _

_"I'm sorry daddy. I know you said not to surprise you like that, but you said that you had a special surprise for me and Ali today and I got REALLY excited soo…." The impossibly small shoulders shrugged a sad pout on the miniature James. The Logan that had just met the teenage version of this child had NO clue what to do. The James he knew didn't need nor want comfort. But the memories, the memories spoke to him, thankfully guided him. Logan reached out, and hesitantly and as carefully as he could, drew the child to him. _

_"Easy kid. It's ok. You just…startled me that's all. Not as alert as I used to be I guess."_

_The warm little body against his chest was completely relaxed and comfortable. The messy brown hair and deep honey eyes looked up at him with complete trust. A small smile formed on the child's face, "Yea. Mom said you were getting to be an old man…"_

_Logan chuckled lightly, definitely James. Again the memories guided his instincts, it was a joke by an arrogant little pup, getting ready to be put into his place by the big dog._

_"Old huh?" Logan growled playfully as he began tickling the kid mercilessly. "I'll teach you some manners you little brat!"_

_"Bring it on, I ain't scared." The boy braced himself and Logan could tell, he was antagonizing him on purpose. He smirked to himself; this kid wasn't scared of anything Logan could dish out._

_"That's it!" Logan boomed dramatically as the child beneath him laughed, "You disrespectful little pup! I'll show you old! How do you like that?"_

_"I ain't scared of you…OLD man!"_

___Logan grabbed the boy around the middle and pulled him close as James wiggled and squirmed trying to get away. Logan put his face down next to his little carbon copy's and growled playfully. James in return gave a resemblance of the growl, only much higher pitch and meeker. Lunging for his father's neck James tried to get on top of Logan, as Logan easily kept the boy from doing so, while not letting him fall._

_Logan knew Anya and another child James's size were talking in the doorway, Alia he realized, as the two white haired females talked about the wrestling males. A feeling Logan had never experienced came over him, it washed over him wholly and completely warming him from head to toe, he felt, warm. Then the world collapsed. _

_Suddenly Logan was alone, in the woods near the house. He heard screaming, children's screams. On instinct he ran towards them with all the speed he possessed. When the screams stopped, Logan's speed doubled. He tore through the woods like paper. _

_Finally arriving at the cottage, the heat of the flames knocked him back a ways and then…darkness._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Logan woke up in a cold sweat. _ What the hell was that!? _Logan's mind processed the dream at a hundred miles an hour. Had he really just dreamed that? It had seemed so real, he had even had the memories of….Logan sat up in the chair he had been sleeping in and dropped his head into his hands. Breathing deeply Logan listened to the other deep calm breathes, assisting his own nerves. Looking up, Logan remembered the events of the past night.

James and Alia were exactly where he had left them. Alia's arm still wrapped around her brother tightly and James sleeping peacefully. Logan stared intently at the sleeping pair, trying to wipe the images from his dream out of his memory. It was just a dream, stress maybe, but whatever it was, the images were too painful to keep, the thought of what could have been and what was lost…dwelling was a waste of time.

_Logan, you have a visitor in the main hall. _Charles voice in his head was calm, but Logan was alarmed.

_A visitor? What is Sabertooth here for tea?_

_Not exactly my friend, a woman, who looks remarkably like Alia. _

Logan froze. _Anya…_

Logan looked to the sleeping pair again, his mind racing. Numbly he moved towards the main hall, his mind and body moving at their own will, Logan merely following their command. As he approached the stairs he began to wonder what he would tell her about the twins, what she knew. Did she know they were alive? Did she know they were here? What had happened to her? Why hadn't she told him she was….what was with that dream?

His thoughts kept him busy through the hallways, all quiet as the students slept in for their Saturday morning. As he approached the staircase in the main hall Logan rubbed a hand through his hair and sighed. Then Logan looked up and the oxygen dissipated from his lungs.

It was as if they had parted yesterday, neither looked a day older, neither had changed, and the feelings were exactly the same. Anya stood, side by side with Beast, her face tight and serious. Her long white hair was up in her usual rushed bun hair sticking out and hanging down with rebellion, her honey colored eyes staring straight into him, pulling him with her. She wore her old Agent X uniform, the large red X across her chest, the X only a little worn and faded.

"Привет мой возлюбленный" _(hello my lover)_

Numbly Logan replied, "Привет толчок."

Anya smiled wishfully and Logan swallowed around a lump in his throat.

_God it's been a long time._

"Well, if you need me I'll be in the other room." Beast left, rather quickly Logan noted, and he was left alone, with her. No matter what Anya always found a way to affect Logan, whether she was pissing him off, making him laugh, or even just questioning right and wrong, she seemed to complicate the easiest things in the world.

"I came to say goodbye."

Logan blinked, "huh?"

Anya snorted "I missed how articulate you are."

"Anya…lets…outside." Logan ushered her outside, his head reeling.

_Goodbye? That sounds…permanent. Doesn't she know that the kids are here? Then again how had she been separated from them? Damn it Fury! No answers._

His dream from earlier flashed through his mind, the fire and smoke and the…screams.

"Logan, what are you thinking so hard about?"

Logan jumped; Anya's hand was resting lightly on his shoulder, her eyes watching him curiously. Her eyes…James's eyes. He needed to tell her, she needed to know, and right now, this instant or he felt like he might explode with the truth.

_But how in the hell do I do this?_

"Anya…there's, something I need to…oomph!" Logan's eyes bulged as Anya's fist dug into his gut. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!!" A loud growl flowed from his chest, his eyes flared and Anya…smirked.

Logan dodged to the left as another fist flew towards him. Stepping back, Logan blocked a kick coming toward his side, as he did Anya twisted herself and landed a punch to his jaw. Logan growled, he didn't know what this was but it needed to end. Another fist came flying towards him, grabbing it Logan expected Anya to pull away and continue her assault.

But the moment his hand grabbed her fist she froze. She stared at him like she had never seen him before and neither moved, both lost in a moment. Finally Logan got tired of waiting and pulled the arm, bringing Anya close. Anya was only an inch taller than him, but neither could tell as Logan's eyes bore into hers.

Logan inhaled her scent, silently touching the beast he kept locked away. Anya was the only one who had truly seen what an animal he could be, and so she was connected to it. Urges rushed through him, but he didn't move.

_It's been over fifteen years, I shouldn't just..._

Logan's thoughts trailed off into nothing as Anya used her free hand to grab his hair and crush his lips to hers. For a split second Logan thought that maybe he should fight this, but as Anya's scent again assailed his nose, all thoughts were quickly dismissed.

When they finally pulled away, Anya was laughing.

"What's so funny Ruskie?"

"I've been so nervous about seeing you again and here it is, just like old times." She chuckled as she released his hair and completely pulled out of his grip. "Go figure."

Logan frowned. His arms missed her familiar weight, "Anya we need to talk."

"No Logan, I need to talk, you need to listen." Logan began to protest, but Anya held a hand up to his lips, "Shhh, I mean it Logan, I'll listen to you later, but I have to say this now alright? "

"You always have been a bossy bi..."

"Bite me, canuck."

Logan smiled; _Alia_ _wonders where James got that smart mouth from._

"Logan…on January 13, eighteen years ago something happened that I should have told you about a long time ago, but I didn't know where you were and then…."Anya's voice was quiet, and pained Logan got closer so he could hear her. "It was the best thing that ever happened to me Logan. Remember how we always talked about finding peace, how we struggled with our tempers and anger? I found it. And then, when it was taken from me…I've been so angry with you. I blamed you for a long time, but…it wasn't your fault, it was mine. And I'm going to fix it now, but I won't be coming back so I wanted to tell you goodbye."

Logan frowned. He knew she was talking about James and Alia, but he didn't understand why she didn't just come out and say it. _Why is she being so damn vague?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Anya finished her confession she sighed, Logan looked so confused. But she couldn't bear to tell him. She couldn't tell him about how they had given life to two of the most beautiful babies in the world, only for her to let them die before they even started kindergarten.

"Anya…the thing you're talking about….I know what it is."

Anya's head snapped up, her eyes searching his. He couldn't know, she was the only one who remembered them, how could he have…

"…and I don't know what happened, but they aren't dead, they're here."

"Who's here Logan?"

"Anya," he grabbed her shoulders gently, so gently, his voice mirroring his touch, "James and Alia are alive, and they're here."

Anya shook, her entire body trembled. _No, it can't be, I'm hallucinating. _

"How…how do you know their names, I never said…how..?" Anya's voice trailed off, her body shaking harder every second.

"Anya, easy, come on," Logan grabbed her arm and gently steered her inside, into a sitting room and into a chair. Anya's head felt like it was filled with helium.

_Alive….they're….no._

"Calm down, breathe толчок." A comforting hand was on her knee, following it up to the arm, and finally Logan, squatting down in front of her, a frown on his face. He had never seen her like this before, it must have surprised him.

_Alive…could, could they really be…that would mean she hadn't failed them. They could be together again, she could hold them and feel their warmth…if it was even remotely possible…_

"I need to see them Logan. I HAVE to see them."

"They're asleep right now…"  
"Good, I don't want them to see me yet. Take me to them now."

Logan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Anya knew she was being demanding, but right now, she couldn't' care less. Standing, Logan offered her a hand up and nodded silently, walking out of the sitting room.

Anya followed, her heart in her throat, her every thought on two little smiling faces.

Silently they walked down the halls, neither saying anything, neither needing to. The stillness of the halls only intensified Anya's nerves.

Finally Logan stopped at a door, and Anya swallowed.

Carefully, and so very slowly, Logan opened the door.

Anya felt her feet move without the command, taking her through the door before Logan had even opened it all the way. She looked around the room hastily, until she found the bed.

_They're huge!_

Staring, Anya knew the pair the moment her eyes hit them. There was no mistaking it, these were her babies. WERE. Before her lie two teenagers, both the spitting image of their parents. The baby fat had melted away, their limbs grown long and their faces slimmed out. Anya forced some air into her lungs. They were beautiful. Alia's long white hair blended into the pillow case, her head resting against James's arm. Her long eyelashes gently lay against her cheeks, her mouth slightly open as she silently snored. James's brown hair stuck up in every direction, wild and untamed. His mouth was closed, his eyelids twitching lightly in a dream. Anya's heart melted as she realized just how much like Logan he looked.

In her head she had known they would have grown, that they would be different, but her heart hadn't seemed to head her head, and so her disillusion of the twins still being small, dependent and unscarred by time was shattered by reality.

_How could I be so stupid! Of course I still failed them; God knows what they've been through, what they've had to face because of my weakness! I'm an idiot! _

Anya swallowed, her throat tight with emotion, the room spinning. Finally she forced herself from the room. Logan shut the door and Anya sighed. It had changed everything and nothing all at the same time. They were alive, and safe Anya noted happily. Logan obviously knew who they were, he would protect them. But Omega was still out there, and he still hated her guts. If he found her he would torture her and then kill her. If she stayed here, stayed with her children, she would be endangering them; putting them in the same spot they had been all those years ago. Anya had already failed her children once, she wasn't about to fail again. She would kill Omega, and then she would reclaim her children. Until then they would be safe here with Logan.

Anya looked to Logan, he was watching her carefully, most likely concerned.

"Logan…can we go somewhere and get a beer?"

Logan chuckled. "Sounds good."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The small bar wasn't very crowded yet, and for that Logan was grateful. The lighting was dim, making it hard to see beyond your own table. Smoke already filled the air, although they hadn't even been open an hour yet. A pool table sat at the back of the room, three men dominating the table, laughing loudly. Other than that there was the bartender and the two of them. Anya sat at the table in the corner of the room with the dimmest lighting, not wanting to attract attention, waiting for him to return with their beer.

"Rusty…two."

"Two huh? A little early in the day to be making moves Logan." Rusty put the cold bottles on the table and raised his eyebrows at Logan. He had been coming in here for a year or two, whenever he needed to escape the mansion. He had admittedly had a fling or two, but not very often, so when he did bring company, Rusty was quick to jump his case.

"Old friend Rust." Grabbing the beers Logan returned to Anya, who snatched the beer out of his hand and took a large swig. Logan couldn't really blame her. Taking a swig of his own, he had to admit that it hit the spot.

"What happened to you Logan?" Looking up, Logan was met with Anya's honey eyes glaring into him.

_God, he really does have the exact same eyes as her._

"What are you talking about? What happened to me when?"

"15 years ago, right after you broke out of weapon x's headquarters, we got together, got a cabin out in the middle of nowhere and then all the sudden Fury's at our door and you're gone and I don't see or hear from you until now." Anya's voice was quiet, frustrated.

"I wish I remembered, but a lot of my memories are missing, the professor's been trying to help me, but…there's a lot I don't remember." Taking another swig Logan sighed.

_Wish I had a better answer for ya. But I can't remember how we got together again, let alone separated. Maybe I should go ask Fury, need to give him back his phone anyways._ Logan smirked at that.

"They're good kids Anya."

Anyone else would have missed it, Anya had mastered hiding her emotions a long time ago, but Logan wasn't anybody. The slight flinch didn't go unnoticed.

"They always were." Anya and Logan took a swig of their beers, "What happened to them?"

"Apparently after Omega grabbed them, H.Y.D.R.A. experimented on them and gave James an adamantium skeleton." Anya clutched the table, her eyes closed in concentration. Logan knew what an angry Anya looked like.

"What happened after that?"

"Fury broke 'em out and placed them under some of his agent's protection till Omega killed them."

"What?!"

"Omega's trying to reclaim them for H.Y.D.R.A."

"So what's the plan?"

"They're gonna stay at the mansion, if Omega comes back, we'll deal with him."

"…is that a joke?" Anya's voice was low her eyes flashed in the low lighting.

"Yea well, you know my rep for being a funny guy…"

"This isn't funny Logan! This is our children's lives at stake! How can you be so damn calm? You're just going to sit around and wait for him to come after them?" Anya's voice rose with ever word, one hand wrapped firmly around the neck of the beer bottle, the other clutching the table fiercely.

"Calm down. You're gonna cause a scene."

"Damn right I am! Logan this madman has gone after our children before and now you're just gonna sit around and wait for him to come back? When did you become Cap?"

"Anya…"

"…stupidest thing I've ever heard Logan! I swear…"

"Is this guy bothering you ma'am?" Logan growled as one of the pool table guys eyed him, the other two coming up behind him. The leader was standing over the table, one hand held a pool stick while the other posed dramatically on his hip. They were all at least fifty years old, in riding leathers. The leader had a long red beard hanging off his face an amused smirk decorating his face. The backup dummies stood behind him, a pool stick in each set of hands.

_Am __**I **__bothering __**her**__? She's the one yelling at me!_

"не лезьте не в свое дело жопа! " _(Mind your own business asshole!)_

"huh?"

"She said no." Logan grinned, as Anya glared at him first, and then the interlopers.

"I can handle him just fine."

The three men looked at each other, then at the white haired lady, her eyes livid and her fists clenched tightly. The leader almost decided to say something, but Anya cut him off with a sharp glare.

"O…of course ma'am. Sorry."

"Y'know, I think I missed you russkie." Logan took another swig of his beer as Anya glared across the table.

"Well. It's just a good thing I'm here to hunt down Omega anyways."

"What do you mean?"

"The Russian government wants me to hunt him down."

"Since when do you do what the government wants you too?"

"Logan, that monster has to be stopped. If you won't, then I will." Anya stood to leave, slamming her empty bottle down on the table. Storming out of the bar Anya threw open the door, "thanks for the ride Logan." And was gone.

"Anya, wait." Logan snapped out of his shock and tried to catch up to his ex. The sound of a bike motor stopped him cold. Feeling in his pockets,

_SHE TOOK MY BIKE!!_

Running outside Logan got there just in time to see his Harley disappear around the corner.

Sorry it's kind of short but I'm going to England for a month so I won't be able to update for a while, but hopefully June and July will be better months. Sorry guys, But I promise I won't quit the story, I already have later chapters written, it's just filling in the space from here to there. Enjoy!


	20. A Bad dog and a girly car

I know, I know, it's been much longer than I planned, but, well I have no excuses, I throw myself at your mercy! Forgive me muse for I have sinned! Anyways, enjoy!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan stood outside the bar, a cloud of dust gathered all around him until a cool September breeze blew it on. Still he stood. He continued to stand for almost twenty minutes swearing he could hear his bike still roaring long down the road. He stood for a few more minutes….

"_She'll be back……any moment…….who am I kidding it's Anya……she ain't coming back……SON OF A…" _

A shrill ring stopped the rage that was getting ready to explode. Ripping the phone out of his pocket , "WHAT?"

Silence filled the line, then a nervous cough. "Logan? Are you alright?"

"She stole my BIKE Hank!"

"Oh, that's…unfortunate. Do you need a ride?"

"…..yea."

"Very well. I will be there shortly. And Logan?"

"Yea Hank?" rubbing his hand over his face Logan swore revenge for his lost ride.

"I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Shut up Hank."

Thrusting the phone back into his pocket, Logan grabbed a cigar from his back pocket and began to chew. "_Damn Russian psycho. Can't believe we had kids together! Alia better not take after her! She crashes my bike, we're gonna throw down like old times. Damn."_

Logan chewed on his cigar for thirty seven minutes before Hank finally came to take him back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Charles was waiting for him at the door when he arrived at the mansion.

"Did your talk not go well, old friend?"

Logan snorted as he threw his third cigar bud away, "Anya and I ain't never been great talkers Chuck."

"Yes, I can see that. Do you know where she is heading? "

"Got a bit of a clue but not much."

"Where…"

"Not here, I don't want anyone overhearing."

"Very well. Will my office suffice?"

"Yeah, though I was thinkin more along the lines of cerebro."

"Oh. You will enlighten me on the way?"

"Sure. The twins up yet?"

"Yes, since you were otherwise detained, I had Scott show them the danger room."

Logan chuckled lightly, "Well then I'm sure James is enjoying himself plenty."

"Indeed. Shall we?"

As the professor wheeled away Logan followed behind, once again grateful to have a friend like Chuck who took almost everything in perfect stride.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James had to admit, he liked the danger room. He was a bit disappointed this morning, when Scott had told him that he was giving them the tour instead of Logan, but once he had entered the room and gotten to watch the training session in action, his disappointment quickly faded. The room was high tech and downright impressive.

James watched from overhead as the other teens ran through a simulation. The white haired woman, Ororo was running the session. Al stood by his side as hypnotized as her brother. They watched as the other mutant teens ran through the course. Their teamwork was impressive. He may not like Scott very much but he had to give credit where it was due, his team worked well together.

"So what do you think so far of our humble abode?" That was the white haired lady. She seemed nice enough. James still didn't know what to think of the bald guy or some of the other students, but no one had gone out of their way to make him miserable yet so he was ok.

"It's…big." Truthfully it was the biggest 'home' James had ever been in. Their old guardians two story ranch style house felt like a shack compared to this place.

"Yes, well there are quite a few of us, and more come every year." James merely nodded. He was beginning to have doubts about fitting in here. _Not that I care…cause I don't. But…_

The session ended and the team below him cheered. They all seemed so tight knit. From what little useful information he had gotten from Kurt, they had all been through a lot together. Not to mention that James seemed to never fit in anywhere when it concerned other people. He was too harsh as Al had told him, and tended to scare people away before they could get to know him. James sighed. He didn't do it on purpose but…

"Hey Storm! Why don't you let James and Alia join us for this round?"

To say James was surprised wouldn't be a lie. Had Summers just invited them to participate? Summers?

Storm looked to James and Alia for their opinions.

James looked to Al, she seemed unsure. He wasn't. So he did something he wasn't proud of, but it usually worked nonetheless. He pouted. He made sure only Al could see him and then stuck out his lower lip just a bit and made his eyes wide. Al saw what he was doing and bit her lip, trying not to laugh at her brother's antics. Finally,

"Sure, okay, why not, just stop that James!"

James smiled triumphantly as the team cheered below and the twins followed Storm to get uniforms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jean was surprised when Scot invited the new kids into the training session, surprised, and a little unsure.

"Scott are you sure this is a good idea? We just met them yesterday."

"Yeah, and my guess is they already feel pretty out of place. This might help."

Jean blinked and stared at Scott for a moment. That was very insightful of him. A couple of years ago he would never have even had that kind of thought. Jean smiled as she realized that Scott was maturing more every year. She was proud to be his girlfriend. Leaning over she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"What was that for?"

"Being thoughtful." Scott smiled and Jean felt herself melt a little. Maybe he was really…

"Hey Scotty!" Turning to see who had yelled Scott was pelted in the face with a snowball. Jean felt a few bits fly off his face and hit hers.

"BOBBY!" And Scott was gone, off to pummel his teammate.

"Guys, like they never really grow up you know?" the short burnette stood, hands on her hips as they watched Scott chase Bobby, as Kurt laughed until he fell over on the ground.

"Yes Kitty. I know."

The doors opened and James and Alia entered ceasing the chase. James's suit had three slash marks, thin and yellow on the shoulders and was most likely one of Logan's. Alia's suit was a typical newbie outfit, with no real markings on it, but form fitting and nice. She had pulled her snowy hair back into a ponytail. Jean realized as she looked at Alia, that her eyes reminded a lot of Logan. As the duo made their way over to the others, Kurt and Kitty ran forward and began explaining the exercise.

"…und whoever makes it to the end first vins! Got it?"

James nodded. Kurt smiled wide and patted him on the back.

"And if you get stuck with Bobby watching your back, be extra careful alright?"

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"It like means you play around way too much!"

"Whatever! Just because I'm not stone faced like Colossus over here doesn't mean I can't dish it out."

"So…who's paired up with whom?" Alia looked around, and Jean could tell she didn't know who half the people in the room where.

"Why don't we first go over our code names so you know who's who?"

"Sounds good, what's yours red?"

James's question startled Jean, and amused her a little too. Only Logan had ever called her red before. "I…don't really have one."

"Why not?" No one could answer the question, _why don't I have a codename?_

"Well I am the marvelous Iceman."

"Yeah right! You can't even spell marvelous Bobby!" Kitty laughed as Kurt gave her a high five.

"You already know that I'm Cyclops, Kurt is Nightcrawler, Kitty is Shadowcat, the tall guy over there, that's Peter, he's Colossus, Rogue goes by Rogue and Jubilee goes by Jubilee."

"Got real creative with these nicknames huh?" Alia elbowed James in the gut as Kurt laughed.

"Sisters! Real pains in the side aren't they James?" Kurt slung an arm around Rogue's shoulders as she rolled her eyes.

"WH…You two are siblings?" James looked back and forth from the two as if expecting Rogue to miraculously grow blue fur.

"Da, don't ve look just a like?"

"Uh, thank god no!" Rogue shoved Kurt off her shoulders.

"Alright, we should get started. So, Jean you're with Alia, Kitty with Colossus, Kurt with Jubilee, and James with Rogue."

"Hey!! What about our number one X-man?" Bobby held his hands in the air, an expectant look on his face.

"Well, he's stuck with you." The others laughed as Bobby's face fell into disbelief.

"Alright teams, get ready." Storm's voice came over the danger room as the room began to change and the teens began their training.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once again reaching out with his mind, Charles tried to find Logan's missing…friend, and of course the motorcycle she had rode out on. Vast crowds of mutants filled cerebro, more and more every year. He searched for what seemed hours, through hundreds of people, but for whatever reason, he could find no trace of Anya.

Finally, exhausted, Charles called it quits. It was just like when he had looked for David, but being so powerful David was able to block him from connecting to David's mind. It seemed as if somehow, Anya had cloaked her mind.

"No luck then?"

"I'm sorry my friend but no. Somehow she must be shielding her mind from me, though I know not how."

Logan nodded. "Yea. She never did tell me what all that potion did to her." Logan sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Are you going to tell James and Alia who you met today?"

Logan looked thoughtful a moment but then shook his head.

"No. They wouldn't understand why she didn't at least talk to them, I think it would bug them, especially Alia. Besides, I just got them to agree to stay, I tell them this and James will take off after her to join up."

Charles nodded. "I will keep a look out for her Logan, see what I can do. She isn't aware that I'm searching for her is she?"

Logan shook his head, "Nope, but we didn't exactly make a lot of friends back in the day Chuck. We kinda pissed a lot of people off. I'm not surprised she's found a way to hide herself."

"Well then, why don't we check on James and Alia? I'm sure Scott's finished showing them around by now."

"Who took over the training session?"  
"Ororo handled it."

"Have to thank her, and double up on the next session too. She's too soft with those kids y'know."

Charles shook his head fondly. "Yes Logan, I know."

With that the two men went down to the danger room, just in time to watch Peter and Kitty take down Scott and Bobby while James and Rogue won the session.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Anya laughed loud and clear when she finally took a pit stop about a hundred miles from where she had left Logan. She could just imagine the look on his face. He was probably STILL cussing her out. Her heart felt lighter. Her family was alive. Her love, her children, they were living, breathing and best of all, it wasn't a dream. It wasn't perfect. Her children's lives had probably been harder than she cared to think about but they had survived it.

She hated that she hadn't even gotten to talk to them. But if she had stayed, even another moment, she would have given up her mission and let Omega go. She couldn't do that. He may not have killed her children but he had still ruined their lives, he was still after them and he was still going to pay.

After filling up Anya smiled once more. _Once he's gone we'll get to know each other once again._ And for just a moment, the future didn't look nearly so bleak as it had these past fifteen years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time the training session was over, Alia was out of breath. She scowled as she watched her brother practically skip over to her, not even a little winded.

"You….are….such….a…."

James laughed. A real, purely happy laugh and Alia found she couldn't finish her insult. She was too happy.

The others all looked as bushed as Alia, except for Rogue. _What on earth did they do? They came out of frickin nowhere!_  
Alia sat on the ground trying to catch her breath as James sat next to her.

"Told ya so."

Looking towards her brother curiously, "Told me what so?"

"That you are out of shape." A wolfish grin crossed his face and Alia rolled her eyes. _Brothers!_

Kurt ported next to them and sat down, glaring the whole time at James, as did Bobby across the room, and Kitty.

"What did I step on a duck?"

"How did you do that?"

"do what?"

"You and Rogue came out of nowhere!! That's my move!"

"well maybe I just do it better!"

Kurt's jaw dropped. "AGH! Alia! Are you going to let him talk to me like that?"

Alia smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry Kurt. I don't have a rolled up newspaper on me."

The room grew silent, as James turned and glared at his sister. Then it was overflowing with laughter as the teens all began to laugh hysterically.

A voice came over the speaker from the control room above, "And may I ask just what is so funny about a training session?"

The teens all quieted down, but most were still giggling a little to themselves.

"That's better. Logan believes that you should have another hour of training, should you?"

The entire room, except for James, who was too busy pouting, responded in a loud negative. Finally Alia heard Storm laugh a little.

"Alright. That's enough for today." A loud cheer came from the teens as they all began to leave the danger room as quickly as possible. Alia stood, patted her brother on the head and smiled. James looked up at her scowling, but quickly smiled back and stood as well.

"Hey James!"

The twins turned to see Scott and Jean coming over to talk.

"What's up Summers?"

"Just wanted to say nice job today! You and Rogue really did great."

"Not bad yourself." With that James turned away. Alia smiled, as if to apologize, but neither Scott nor Jean looked upset. Still…

"He's just not much of a talker… "

"Hey it's no big. He reminds me a lot of Logan and we're pretty used to him."

Scott's admission surprised her. She nodded, and followed after her brother. _Well whether they understand or not, he could still try to be more polite!_

And with that Alia went to give James at least a mild reprimand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day went quietly at the Xavier Institute, considering it was full of teenage mutants. Kitty and Jean had insisted on taking Alia clothes shopping, after finding out that she only had two more changes of clothes. She in turn had been instructed by James to grab him an extra pair of jeans "And I dunno a shirt I guess." With that Jean, Jubilee, Kitty and Alia had left to go shopping and hadn't returned until late. Leaving the boys at the mansion, without a clue as what they should do with their time.

"Ve could go see a movie?"

"Nothing good's playing fuzz head" Bobby lay upside down on the couch, carelessly flicking pieces of fuzz at Kurt.

"Ve could…go get burger bombs!"

"A burger…what?"

"It's something really bad for you and really nasty, that's really all you need to know James."

"HEY! Scott, don't lie to the new kid! It's also very tasty!"

"Yea right Kurt…well I don't know about you three, but I need to work on my car.

"Your car?" James seemed to perk up, "what's wrong with your car?"

"I don't know man; it just refused to start the other day."

"Well…I'm not certified or anything but I built my sister's bike by hand, you want me to look at it?"

Scott blinked, "uh yea sure!"

And with that Kurt and Bobby were left to entertain themselves.

Somewhere in the mansion, Professor X got a chill down his back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Scott took James out to the garage, hopeful that he might be driving again by tomorrow.

As they entered the garage, Scott immediately went to his car and lifted the hood.

"So I try to start it but it just…"

Scott looked up, realizing that James had stopped some feet away and was just staring at him,

"What?"

James face seemed to twitch, "Th…that's your car?"

Scott smiled broadly, "Yea! She's beautiful huh?"

A smile broke out on James's face and he chuckled lightly, shaking his head.

Scott frowned, "What?"

James just continued to smile as he began checking the engine.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the time James had figured out what was wrong with Scott's car and was in the middle of fixing it, while explaining to Scott what exactly was wrong with it, the girls returned, arms full of clothes.

"Hey boys. Like why is James under your car Scott?"

"Cause he's fixing it."

"What! James, why aren't you starting on my bike?!"

James voice was muffled by the car, "Cause Al, I gotta go to the scrap yard to start that, you know better!"

"Yea, but. Fine. But I'm assigning you a time limit mister."

"Yea, yea. You get what I asked for?"

"Of course! Like you don't run around in dirty clothes often enough anyways why give you an excuse?"

"She even let me pick out a shirt for you!" Kitty's giggle made James freeze in mid stride.

Alia bit her lip trying not to laugh. _This is gonna be great!_

James walked up to Alia and held out his hand expectantly. She grinned like a Cheshire cat and reached into one of the shopping bags and pulled out a black t-shirt. Silently she handed it over.

James held the shirt up and read the message on the front. The regular black t-shirt had three red slashes across the chest and in black and red letter said, "Bad Dog."

James stood silently for a moment looking over the shirt. Kitty bit her lip and Jean held her breathe. Alia smiled.

Finally James chuckled, shook his head and handed it back to Alia and went back under Scott's car. The girls all smiled and went to put their purchases away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan didn't catch up with the twins until dinner. But from the way they were talking at the dinner table they had done fine without him. Ali was once again talking away with Jean and Kitty, but this time James seemed to be deep in conversation with Scott, while Kurt interjected. He had to admit he was surprised that Scott and James were getting along so well. What could those two possibly have in common? Logan listened more intensely and realized they were talking about cars.

He shook his head. _Go figure._ After dinner Logan caught James and Ali and told them that the professor wanted to talk to them.

The three mutants went into the professor's office together, the twins sat on the chairs as Logan leaned against the desk.

"What's going on?"

"Well, James I'm here to ask you how you feel about getting enrolled in school?"

James shrugged and Ali's face seemed to brighten. "Really! When could we get re-enrolled do you think?" Logan shook his head. The only kid in the whole mansion itching to go to school.

Charles smiled, "Tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YEA!!! Chapter 20!!! Thanks to all my readers and reviewers! You guys are the reason I lay in bed at night beating myself up because I should have already added this chapter months ago but I didn't so I must be a terrible person! Just kidding. You are the reason why I keep going though! So THANK YOU!!!


	21. High school wants some of you!

Hehe! It was kinda a cliff hanger…kinda, ok not really but I like to think it was! So shut up! And enjoy the chapter. At the end you can make it up to me by reviewing. :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Whoa. You must have better connections than Fury and S.H.E.I.L.D. put together. It took him three months to get us in school."

Logan chuckled. Punk kid. Alia rolled her eyes.

Charles for his part merely smiled. "I am a large supporter of the school. I feel I should warn you however, most of the school population is very intolerant of mutants, and it is now known that the students who live here are mutants."

James shrugged as Ali smiled politely, "That's alright. We don't really fit in with many high school kids anyways."

Logan tipped his head to the side and almost asked why. They certainly seemed like normal kids two thirds of the time. But then again, _most kids wouldn't be able to handle half the stuff these kids have lived through. _

"Also Kurt, Kitty, and Rogue will all attend the same school, so feel free to ask them for help." Logan noted that both James and Alia looked more hopeful after those names were mentioned.

"With that settled, Logan and I will enroll you tomorrow and you will begin your classes. Please be ready by seven forty so that we may arrive before school starts."

James and Ali nodded and left the office.

"Do you think we're pushing them too fast Chuck? It's a lot in just two days." Logan's brow was furrowed in worry. They had gotten a new home, met a mansion full of mutants, found out they had a father, and were starting school. _Hell it gives me a headache._

"It'll be easier on them in the long run Logan. Once they are able to establish themselves in both school and the mansion they'll both be more comfortable."

Logan cracked his neck and nodded. Truth be told he didn't know a lot about this kinda stuff. Charles dealt with this junk when the new kids came in not him. He just made sure they could hold their own when fighting in the field.

"Yea, and about tomorrow, why do I have to come?"

Charles raised an eyebrow, "Well you are their father Logan. It'll be easier to explain why they are transferring if you are there."

Logan sighed. Yea, alright Chuck had a point.

"Also, I'm sure it would be reassuring to James and Alia for you to be there with them."

"Low blow, Chuck."

Charles smiled, "Goodnight my friend. I'll see you early tomorrow morning."

Logan snorted and left the office. Tomorrow he got to go play dad at the high school that hated mutants. _I can hardly wait. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

James slept better than he had in a long time that night. He only woke up from the nightmares once, and most of them were mild compared to the past couple of nights. Waking at around five, James debated whether or not he wanted to work out, and then chastised himself, _I'm starting to take after Al._ Getting up he wandered downstairs to the kitchen, where he silently fixed some cereal. He was over half way done when Logan turned up in the kitchen, looking around almost frantic, worried.

"James!"

"Hey Logan, lose something?"

A weird look crossed Logan's face, but he merely shrugged and went to start coffee.

"What are you doin up so early kid?"

"I always wake up around this time. I usually work out a bit before school."

Logan snorted. "I can't get most of the kids here to work out after school."

James smiled. He was really starting to like it here. Between Kurt and Logan, James had never felt so comfortable. He and Kurt were already trading insults. And Scott hadn't turned out to be as bad as he'd first thought. He still didn't care for the guy much, but he wasn't all bad.

Most importantly, Al was happy here. He could see it all over her. If Al was happy, James could find some way to manage. But luck was with them this time, since it seemed they both could be content here.

"So what are you gonna do exactly?"

"Usually run and lift some weights."

Logan nodded. "What about some hand to hand?"

James shook his head, "Naw, Al's all pissy if I wake her up before seven."

Logan smiled, "I meant with me kid."

James blinked. _Oh._ "Well, uh, yea sure if you wanna?" shrugging James looked back into his cereal. No one had ever offered to spar with him before. His guardian was more interested in giving orders than in spending time with them, and Al was usually forced into it.

"Let me take down a couple cups and then I'll knock you on your ass a few times before school."

James smiled and shook his head, eating his cereal as fast as he could without choking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This school was a lot bigger than their old school. Their old school had been in a woodsy backwater town with a small population of people. They were known as the 'adopted' kids who no one really knew much about. Standing out hadn't been hard. But it seemed that Bayville's school was anything but small. Pulling up Alia gasped at the sight of the big building. Students littered the walkways everywhere and there seemed to be thousands of them. Looking back towards James, she could see how tense he was already. He hated crowds, the extreme amounts of scents and sounds tended to give him a headache and made him cranky, which really wasn't fun for anyone involved.

Alia grabbed his hand and squeezed. He looked at her and cocked his head to the side, as if asking a question. She smiled reassuringly and he snorted. She smiled genuinely that time. He was nervous, but he wasn't going to admit that, not even to her. Alia shook her head and looked back out the window as they parked. Once they were out of the van, Alia straightened her outfit and hair and grabbed the bag she had borrowed from Kitty that held a notebook and paper. James had gotten a notebook from Kurt and a pencil, she had tried to get him to take a bag but he had stoutly refused.

Professor Xavier and Logan walked ahead talking quietly while Alia tried not to panic at her brother's side. Breathing deeply she willed herself to be calm, and decided she needed a distraction,

"James, remember to be polite to people, and don't be so sarcastic to everyone. Try to be nice okay, maybe smile or something?"

She immediately recognized his exasperated look, but chose to ignore it. It wasn't her fault he tended to be rude to people. As they entered the school she found she couldn't say anything. _God, I've faced a metal octopus man, H.Y.D.R.A. agents, even Sabertooth and not been this nervous. What is it about high school?_

Following Logan and Xavier into the office the twins sat down while Logan and Xavier talked with the secretary. After a minute Logan and Xavier went into the Principal's office and Alia sat next to her brother in silence, just trying to be calm.

"Hey! Let go a me! I'm just misunderstood yo!"

Looking to the doorway Alia saw a school officer dragging what she only assumed to be a student. He was short, slimly looking with light brown hair and bug eyes. The secretary gave him a look and picked up the phone, becoming engaged in her conversation effectively ignoring the teens.

The boy was sat down next to her and she instinctively cringed away.

"I wasn't stealing, it was borrowing!" The officer left and the boy sulked. Then Alia felt him look at her. "Well hello there and what's your name pretty lady? You want some Toad? Cause Toad wants some of you!"

Before Alia had a chance to throw up James was growling, his arm reaching out faster than she could see to grab him by his dirty t-shirt. He yanked the kid close so that he could speak quietly in his ear,

"Listen you filthy, ugly, pile of sludge! You say another syllable to my sister and you'll be dining on your own innards. Got it bub?"

The boy's already bugged out eyes got wider as he nodded frantically. "T…take it e...easy yo! I was just giving her a compliment that's all! I already got a fine lady at home, honest!"

James snarled and let go of the boy's shirt. Alia stood and crossed to the other side of James.

The three teens sat in silence a moment, until Logan and Xavier returned.

"James, Alia, the principal would like to see you a minute to go over the rules and a few other things. After that you will be taken to your first class."

"WHOA! You're with the X-geeks! Oh man that figures!"

James snarled again as Logan glared at Toad. Xavier said nothing but began to leave.

"I hope you both enjoy your first day." Xavier left as Logan began to follow. He hesitated at the door and she wondered what he would say. Finally he looked to them both and gruffly stated,

"Stay out of trouble." And followed Xavier out of the office. Alia snorted, _Great words of wisdom our dad has. Of course with James…._

James led the way into the office, and Alia followed closely. The meeting was short and to the point. Don't get in trouble, and don't use your powers. Alia could feel the man's dislike in waves of pheromones. At times she had to hold her breathe just to get through it. Finally the meeting ended and James and Alia were taken to their first class, the only class they had together, biology.

The teacher was already at the front of the room talking, but the principal barged in anyways. "Sorry to interrupt Mr. Essex, but I have two new students for your class. They're from the Xavier institute." The last part was a warning Alia realized, about them.

The teacher was pale, almost abnormally so, with dark black hair that was slicked back. His mustache and goatee hid his face from upper lip to chin, the dark hair making him look even paler against the already pale skin.

"Of course. Welcome both of you." The principal nodded and left, while the two teens were stared at by the rest of the class. Alia could feel James getting more and more frustrated.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves? Just your names and why you've come to Bayville." Mr. Essex smiled in what Alia assumed was a 'reassuring' manner. It reminded her of a cat when they caught a mouse.

Alia swallowed, "I'm Alia, and this is my brother James, we've come to Bayville," _running from a psychotic killer who wants to drag us back to a secret agency to be experimented on and used as weapons. _"to live with our father." _Also true. _

"I see, thank you Miss…"

"Howlett."

"Please take a seat, we were just beginning mitosis."

And so the first day of high school at Bayville began for James and Alia. XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kitty was having what seemed to be the worst day of her life! First, she had totally forgot to study for her English test, meaning she bombed it, then she had forgotten her physics homework at home, she'd gotten bumped in the hall and her books had gone all over the floor. Then at lunch Kurt and Amanda had been too busy flirting to talk. Luckily, James and Alia had started school so she had someone to talk to.

"And then this creep knocked my books right out of my arms! It was so rude!"

Alia nodded.

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, just a little dizzy. First day and all."

"Oh, my gosh! I'm so sorry! Here I am rattling on about my day, when it's your first day in a new school! I am such a jerk! So, how's it going so far?"

"It's…okay. Mr. Essex seems nice."

"Is he?" Kitty wrinkled her nose; she hadn't heard much about him yet. "He's new here; everyone says he favors mutants in his class, but then they say that we use our powers to cheat too."

Alia nodded. Kitty sighed and turned her attention to James who was, _oh this is great!_ Bugging Kurt about Amanda.

"James vould you be quiet!"

"Now why would I do that? I'm just trying to be friendly; you're the one being rude, you haven't even introduced me yet."

Amanda giggled as Kurt sighed. "I'm Amanda. You must be James?"

James blinked. "Uh, yea."

"Kurt was telling me all about you."

"Oh yea? What'd he say?"

"He said you were funny. You must be his sister, Alia?"

Alia smiled, and nodded at the girl. _Wow, my head is killing me._

"Al? You ok?" James's warm hand covered her brow, as she tried to shake him off.

"I'm fine James, just a headache." She tried to smile, to reassure him, but by his look she could tell that her efforts did little to comfort him.

"There they are! With the X-geeks just like I said!"

Turning, Alia saw the same boy from the office, Toad, _What kind of name is that? _ And two other boys. One had brown hair, was a fair height and build and another was well…large.

"Hey now, ve don't vant any trouble."

"Yeah Lance, so just leave us alone. What are you even doing here?"

"Ah, come on Kitty we just want to meet your new friends, that's all."

James growled, low in his throat. Alia put a hand on his arm, and started to calm everyone down.

"This is not the place for this, we should all just calm down." As efficiently as she could Alia sent calming waves out to her brother, the others at the table, and the boys who were bothering them. James's growl died, as the others looked like they were tired.

"Whatever. We weren't that interested anyways. Come on guys, let's go." The three boys left the cafeteria, which had grown abnormally quiet in the past couple minutes. Alia sighed and shut her powers off. _First crises of the day averted. _

"Wow. I felt very mellow for a second there. Vhat happened?"

Alia smiled, "Sorry Kurt, I just didn't want a scene." Her voice was soft, and very quiet she realized as Kurt leaned forward when she spoke.

Alia felt concern coming from James, who was watching her carefully. "Well. I should get to my next class." Standing, Alia tried to act like nothing was wrong, unfortunately when the room began to spin, Alia couldn't remain upright.

"Al!" Strong arms held her up, as the room continued to spin. Something was pouring into her head, wave after wave of worry, joy, sadness, loneliness, every emotion she had every felt ran through her, but amplified by ten. The air felt thick and suddenly Alia felt like she was trying to breathe cotton. Her feet left the ground and the next time she was aware, James was staring down at her, as she lie on the grass, outside the school.

"J…James…wha…"

"Al? You ok now?"

Alia swallowed, her mouth felt dry, but the air had returned to normal, her head pounded a little but it had become much gentler than before.

"Yea, James I'm…ok."

James scowled, "Ok? You passed out and I thought you were gonna stop breathing. You were begging me to get you out of there and you're telling me that you're ok?"

Alia rolled her eyes; _he can be such a drama queen. Well James how familiar does this sound, _"I'm breathing aren't I?" James scowl deepened.

Alia stood, shakily, with James holding on to her arm the entire time.

"Kurt is gonna call Logan and Charles, we're going back to the mansion."

"No! It's our first day James; we have to try to…"

"..Al! I'm not arguing this! You passed out for Pete's sake. You are going back to the mansion."

"James, I'm fine. It was just all the new faces, and people, that's all."

James shook his head. "No way. I won't al…"

"Don't you finish that sentence James Howlett! You are not the boss of me. Look, I'll let Xavier check me out, and the nurse if it'll shut you up, but I'm staying. We're already over half way done."

Alia stared at her brother, trying to gouge his feelings. It was like someone had flipped a light switch, and her powers were now off. She couldn't sense anything.

James stared at her, trying to be intimidating. Had she not been his sister, it might have worked, but no one knew her brother like she did. "James. I'm fine. Really. I think my powers just got overwhelmed by all the people. We've never been in an area so crowded and my powers just need to adjust. Besides you have a head ache too, don't you?"

Alia could tell by the look on her brother's face that all the noise and smells had given him a headache, his brow wincing in continual pain.

"Yea, but I didn't pass out."

Alia sighed. "Not arguing this with you James. Come on. Let's go wait for Xavier and Logan by the parking lot."

James sighed, but followed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathanial Essex was a private man. He didn't care for others to know his business. The other teachers at Bayville had called him snooty. But the truth was they just didn't interest him. His students did especially his, gifted students. Those who were genetically superior to the others, they were fascinating. And though many had left, there were still plenty of 'special' students here at Bayville high that he would love to get to know better.

The two newest additions being a Mr. and Miss Howlett. He hadn't had much time to speak with them, but the chance would come, he was a patient man.

Leaving the teacher's lounge, Essex made his way to the principal's office, hoping to learn more about his new students. The secretary waved him in, stating that the principal would be back shortly. He nodded and proceeded inside. Standing within the office, Essex enjoyed the thought of how easy it would be to become 'the boss' if he so chose. But then, that would make disappearing later more annoying than as a simple biology teacher. A slim smile creeped upon his face.

Growing impatient, he crossed to the window and enjoyed the view. The school was calm, though only on the surface. For the moment anti-mutant sentiments had gone quiet, most likely due to the run in with apocalypse. The peace would not hold long though, of that he was sure.

_When it does break, young mutants will need someone to turn to for advice. Xavier and Magneto have already proven that there is no guarantee with THEIR way, but I have much to offer._

Something caught his eye. The two new students, the Howletts, were walking towards the parking lot. _How interesting._ Perhaps getting information straight from the source would be much better.

Essex exited the principal's office silently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"..Didn't I tell you two to keep OUT of trouble?" When Charles had told him what had happened, he nearly had a heart attack. He'd left them on their own for not even five hours and there were already problems. Logan had practically dragged Charles out the door, swearing and cursing the whole way to the school.

He had calmed down once he actually saw them and realized they were ok, but he still didn't like the feeling.

_I knew it was too soon. Not gonna let them out my damn sight till their thirty!_

"Now then Aliana, why don't you tell me what happened?"

"Well we were at lunch and these guys came up to us, and it felt like they were going to start a fight, so…"

"Felt like sis? Please! They were practically begging me to kick their asses."

Logan smirked, "Who were they kid? Mutant haters?"

James shrugged, "I dunno, one of them hit on Al in the principal's office said his name was Toad."

Logan blinked, _Ali go hit on by…Toad?_ Something powerful surged up in Logan, an instinct to tear Toad's head straight off his shoulders. _Funny that. Better keep my distance from the Brotherhood kids for a while. _

"Yes, well, anyways, it looked like there was going to be a fight so I used my powers to calm everyone down. After that my head started pounding very hard and it became impossible to breathe. I felt overwhelmed by emotions."

"Her eyes closed and she collapsed, almost hitting the floor right before I caught her." James's voice was soft, more worried than Logan had ever heard him show before, "She was begging me to get her out so I took her outside away from everyone, and then she woke up."

Logan swallowed, looking each kid over, as far as first days go, they could have had better.

"It sounds to me like your powers may be expanding Alia. We'll work on it after school for awhile and that should help. So far many of my students have had to have special counseling to control their powers as they grow, it's quite normal."

Logan noted that both look relieved, but James's forehead was still wrinkled in…pain? Or whas he confusing that with concern? Something was still bothering James, "Hey, Punk. You ok, you don't look the best yourself."

James shrugged, "Just a headache, lots of people, lots of smells and sounds. Gotta learn how to block them out better."

"I'll teach ya sometime." Logan blinked. It had just come out, as natural to him as bub.

James nodded his thanks as Alia crossed back to her brother. "We should get to class."

Xavier nodded, "Very well, if anything else happens let us know. Take care both of you. And don't worry about the young men at lunch, they are old adversaries of ours, but Kitty and Kurt will help you watch out for them." The twins nodded and started heading back to school. Logan stood there, feeling as though he should have said something,

"Stay out of trouble, I MEAN it this time," He heard James chuckle, causing him to smile and follow Charles to the car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Essex smiled to himself as the two students separated from the two adults. It appeared that the girl was having problems with her powers; he would have to speak to her about that, as well as her brother who also seemed, uncomfortable. For now though, he needed to prove himself a friendly face, stepping out to greet the twins,

"Hello there, James and…Alia isn't it? Is everything all right?"

"Oh, Mr. Essex, yes, I…was just feeling unwell so our father wanted to check up on me, and James insisted on coming, it's nothing really."

"I see, you're feeling better I take it?"

"Yes, much we were just heading back to class actually."

"I see, why don't I escort you in, so that I can excuse you for being late."

"Thank you that'd be great!" The girl smiled and looked to her brother, whose face was drawn in concern. She gently nudged him, and he nodded his thanks.

Essex smiled and lead the way back into the school, politely asking how their day had gone thus far, and if Alia would be interested in an after school program he was beginning soon, a science 'club' he was calling it. They would look at various specimens and especially take an in depth study of genetics.

She couldn't wait. Neither could he.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well there ya go… gotta love high school. Thanks to everyone for reviewing, please keep them coming, BTW if anyone has a question about anything please don't hesitate to ask! Thanks!


	22. Named and Found

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please enjoy!

It had been almost two months since James and Alia had come to the mansion. It seemed a lot longer to Logan. He watched the kids down below, including his own, as they went through a training session led by Ororo. It had been a very active couple of months.

First they had found out that Ali's powers were growing, so that she could now sense a much wider range of emotions than before, and was even able to turn emotions off. She still didn't know how to do it of her own will, but it was becoming easier to control. She had also joined some science club after school. Logan had shrugged to that, whatever kept the kid happy, although it was kinda funny that her mother was a scientist. She would go to the meetings and come back to the mansion and talk to Hank about what they had done for hours. Logan had tried to listen, but it didn't make much sense to him. A teacher had called the mansion to ask about putting Ali in an 'advanced' class, some Essex guy.

For her social life, Ali was good friends with Jean and Kitty, though she seemed to have pulled back on her sociality since her arrival. More and more often she was found in the library, head buried in a book. Logan had been having one on one hand to hand training sessions with her on the days she didn't have her science club. He was impressed with what she already knew, but had little trouble finding things she could improve on. They didn't speak much, lacking a wide range of topics to talk about, but enjoyed the company anyways.

James on the other hand, had gone the opposite direction with his socializing. After fixing Scott's car, he had been 'nagged to death' as he put it, by his sister to start her bike. So he took a trip to the junk yard, Kurt and Scott accompanying out of curiosity and got started. He was a good way into the frame and Logan had to admit, it was going to be a nice bike. He helped James whenever he had time, at times staring with envy, missing his own bike. Since Anya had stolen his ride, he was forced to drive an extra jeep that had been sitting in the garage for quite a while. It was alright, but it was NOT his motorcycle. When James wasn't working on the bike, he was either 'hanging' out with Kurt, or working out. He and Kurt had found a pastime that they both agreed on, to the misery of half the mansion. Pranks.

Logan smiled in as he remembered a pink haired Scott screaming James and Kurt's names through the mansion. Charles had asked Logan to speak to the boys about their pranks, so Logan had sat them down and told them, "Be sneakier and don't let Charles catch you." The boys had grinned and were off again. He had meant to be stricter with them, but James acting his age was too rare a thing anyways. Pretty soon Bobby had been recruited, and even Scott had joined in on one or two pranks involving the girls, who had immediately countered. Logan had a suspicion that Ali had been the brains of the girl's operation but wisely kept his mouth shut.

School and James didn't seem to mix as well as it did for his sister, he had been referred to the office twice so far, once for yelling at a teacher and once for fighting. He hadn't asked about the yelling at the teacher, though apparently he had merely been yelling back, but the fighting had involved at least three other boys, and Kitty. Kitty had tried to defend him, saying that if he hadn't been there something bad could have really happened, but the fact was the school was already threatening to expel him. Had he actually thrown a punch they would have. Logan had no idea how to react to that. Charles had handled most of it, including punishment. For his part, James had taken it better than Logan would have thought. He had expected yelling, cursing, something. But at the end of the day James had nodded and done what he was told. Logan knew there was more behind that then he knew but he had yet to approach James about it.

Training sessions with James were before school. They would run a mile or two, and then go hand to hand or a simulation, whatever they felt like. Their sessions were usually an hour or two long and by the time they finished the rest of the mansion was waking up. Although it was early, it was nice, almost a peaceful time for the two people who could never seem to find peace.

Looking down Logan shook his head as James and Scott headed the team and Alia hung back with Kitty. Two months, it felt like a lifetime. The session ended and the kids all exited the room. Charles had made no progress in finding Anya, or his bike. He wondered if she had found Omega yet, and what she was going to do when she found him. Whatever it was he hoped she was careful, _for her own sake, and for My bike! _

__

X-23 had planned on stalking the boy, but plans changed. The moment she met the white haired Russian, X-23 knew she would lead her to Omega. She found out that the woman had stolen Logan's bike and headed west. It was a risk, but it was better than sitting around waiting for Omega to come back. She followed the woman. It was a fairly vigorous pace, she never stopped for more than five hours, and that was for sleep. Most of the time X-23 found her target on the road and after a month of following the woman, X-23 was getting bored and wondered if the woman would find a lead or not.

The evening was warm despite how close to winter it was, as X-23 sat in a tree some distance from a small fire that the woman had made. The woman sat by her fire, then stared in her direction and called,

"Look kid, you've been following me for awhile now, could you just come out so we could talk, or you can go away, one of the two."

X-23 raised her eyebrow, _How long has she known?_

"I've known for over a week now kid. Come, on, I got food."

X-23 rolled her eyes. This woman was weird. But she HAD stolen Wolverine's bike, somehow she found that cast her in a more favorable light. She sighed, and decided she might as well go, because it was obvious that the white haired woman wasn't going anywhere and her yelling would draw attention. She stepped out of the tree she was in and approached the woman's 'camp'.

"Well, look who decided to be more than a stalker, I'm touched." Putting a hand over her heart, the woman batted her eyes at X-23 in a ridiculous manner.

"What do you want?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that, after all child You are My stalker."

"Don't call me that." X-23 growled deep in her chest.

The woman looked curious, "Alright, but then you have to tell me your name."

X-23 blinked, "…name?"

The woman chuckled, "Yes, like my name is Anya. That is what you may call me, and I may call you…" the woman leaned forward, anticipating an answer.

X-23 stared at her. She had no name. She was weapon X-23 designed to kill, maim and destroy. What on earth would she do with a name?

The wo…Anya bit her lip; a worried look crossed her face. "You really don't have one do you, they took that from you, just as they took from my children."

"Who?"

Anya shook her head, "Not important, what is important is that you have a name, so that I don't insult you by calling you the C word."

X-23 raised her brow but said nothing; she wasn't sure how this 'naming' thing worked.

Anya sighed, "You can sit with me you know, and I won't bite you."

Shrugging, X-23 sat across the fire from Anya, who stared intensely at X-23's face.

"Laura."

"What?"

"I think that you should be named Laura."

Anya didn't know what it was about this girl, but she wanted to know her better. She liked how tough she was, and the fact that she never seemed to doubt herself. A child she may be, but a very well trained and competent child at that, one that had earned her respect for certain. The fact that she didn't have a name of all things bothered her more than she could say. From what Logan and this girl had told her, she had been through similar things to her own kids, if they had taken a very NAME away from her.

She needed to right this, needed to help this girl. So… a name. Aliana and James had been easy names to come up with, James being his father's name from before, Aliana her mother's name. But what name for this girl?

Staring at the girl's face, she was amazed. The kid really was Logan's clone; she looked just like him in some ways, just like James. Then the name just came to her, from nowhere it seemed.

"Laura."

"What?" The girl's voice sounded unsure, but Anya nodded. That was it.

"I think that you should be named Laura."

"Why?"

"Can you think of anything better?"

The girl shrugged, but in the firelight Anya swore she saw a hint of a smile on her face.

"So Laura, are you finally willing to give me a hand in hunting this monster down, or are you going to continue to be my little stalker?"

They sat in silence for a moment. Anya studied Laura curiously, watching her for a hint of emotion. The girl sat still, staring into the fire, Anya was tempted to call her out of her thoughts, but restrained herself. Finally,

"…I might as well, if I wait for you to get a lead Logan will get his bike back."

The girl looked at her through the fire, and smiled. Anya would be lying if she said it was a heartwarming smile, but somehow she still found it beautiful.

Alia began packing as the science club wrapped up its meeting.

"Remember, next time we are beginning to study DNA, come prepared." 's smooth voice was somehow loud without shouting. The students began to leave, Alia trailing at the end,

"Especially good work from you Miss Howlett. You never cease to amaze me." Alia jerked her head up, surprised by the compliment. His grin was thin, but from what she could tell sincere, and it was the first she had ever heard him compliment someone.

"Thank you, , I do my best." Alia felt herself blush as a wave of…something hit her. It made her squirm, like a spider crawling up her spine, one hairy leg at a time and she felt very uncomfortable. "I need to catch my ride, bye!"

Alia sprinted until she reached the parking lot. _What was that?_ Breathing deeply Alia calmed herself. _It was probably just my powers, they still aren't quite right..._She sighed. Two months, and it seemed like she had made so little progress. Xavier reassured her that she was doing well, but to Alia it just seemed to drag.

Alia sighed as she hurried to meet her ride; she wanted to see if James had made any progress on her NEW baby!

As the cab pulled up to the Institute, Alice felt her eyes widen. _It looks more like a mansion than a 'school'. _Paying the cab driver, she quickly grabbed her backpack and got out of the vehicle, which began to speed off before her feet even touched the cement, _friendly, are we?_

Swallowing her nerves, Alice rang the gate.

"Hello Xavier Institute?"

Alice felt her entire body turn to ice. That voice. It was him, he really was here. Closing her eyes she willed herself to speak, but nothing came.

"Hello?"

Swallowing Alice tried again, "H…hello?" her voice was small, quiet.

"Yes, miss what can I help you with?"

"I need to see…Hank McCoy."

Silence filled the line.

"I'm sorry miss but…"

"Please, it's an emergency, my mother is Trisha Tilby and…"

"Trisha Til….ALICE?"

She smiled at surprised yell, almost a roar that she heard,

"Hello father."

Once she got back to the garage Alia was pleased to see her brother hard at work on her bike.

Most of the frame was now complete, meaning he was going to be putting heavy work into the motor soon.

"Oooh!! How is she coming?" Alia resisted the urge to jump up and down, knowing James would be annoyed by it. For this moment her brother could do no wrong.

Sweaty and tired James smiled up at his sister, "It's comin Al. Be patient. Isn't exactly something I can do overnight y'know."

"I know! But if you weren't so busy playing pranks with Kurt then maybe you'd get it done faster!"

James rolled his eyes, "Or maybe if you just left me alone? How's that for an idea?"

Logan, a short distance away, working on the Jeep he had been driving, laughed.

"Don't encourage him Logan! What's the matter with you! And you!" Turning back to her brother Alia pointed a commanding finger at the uncompleted bike, "Less mouthing, more building, mutt face!"

"Bleach head."

"Mongrel."

"Book Geek."

"I am not a geek! Flea bag!"

"Hey! Shut up…brats." Alia and James both turned to see Logan, who was underneath the jeep.

"Rusty old man." James whispered to himself as he began working again.

"I heard that punk!"

James smirked, "wow! And here I didn't think he could hear anything without his hearing aid."

Alia tried not to laugh out loud, but it was a losing battle.

"Soon as I'm done down here, you're getting a lesson in respect."

"For the elderly?" James tilted his head to the side.

Logan growled, though there was no bite in it, "Gonna beat the funny right out of ya punk."

James smiled and went back to working on the bike. Alia was content. In the past couple of months the three of them had come a long ways. Logan had proven himself so far to be not only trustworthy, but maybe something more than that. He was the first one there when something went wrong, like when Alia's powers freaked or when James had gotten in trouble at school. And though they didn't always agree, he continually proved to both of them that he was on their side. Alia knew that Jams definitely trusted him. That was more than anyone other than her could say.

"Who's that?" Alia looked out at the walkway, as a girl, approximately Alia's age was walking towards the Mansion, backpack in hand.

James and Logan both came to see as well, "Huh, Don't member seeing her 'round."

"Cause ya haven't punk." Logan wiped his hands on a towel and went to follow the girl inside.

James shrugged, and went back towards the bike, while Alia decided to follow Logan into inside.

"So, does this mean we have a new student? Do you have any idea?"

Logan shrugged, "don't know kid," He turned towards her and smiled, every inch of his face reminding her of James, "Why don't ya leave me alone and I'll find out, how's that for an idea?"

Alia scowled and in a moment of childishness, stuck her tongue out at him. The girl they were following was tall, probably at least 5 foot eight or nine, very skinny with almost blue colored hair that barely fell below her ears. Her backpack looked worn as did her sneakers.

Biting her lip, Alia turned to Logan, "Logan, I think this girl is a runaway."

Logan shrugged, "Not that surprising, we get a lot of those here kid. Not everyone's parents are ok with their kid being a mutant."

Alia nodded. The girl entered the Mansion, Logan and Alia followed close behind. Once inside Alia realized that Hank was yelling, something she had never seen before.

"…on earth did you get here? How did you even find me?"

The girl shrugged, "I did some research, and it wasn't that hard. As for getting here, I prefer public transportation over all. You…look really different from last time I saw you."

For a moment Hank looked incredibly sad, but it was soon replaced with worry, "I…yes well…I never told you that…"

"You're a mutant? Kind of obvious now, especially for me."

Hank's head shot up, his mouth hung open, taking in what she was saying.

"So you're a mutant kid?" Logan, still next to Alia took a step forward.

The girl nodded, "I think so, it's the only explanation I have. But I was given something to 'cure' me, it's supposed to suppress…"

"Suppress the X gene? A Cure?! Has your mother gone mad! That is extremely dangerous and experimental!"

The girl swallowed, traces of tears growing in her eyes, "She said that she didn't want me to suffer, but it has started hurting really bad. She won't believe me and it's getting worse."

Alia bit her lip, not really sure how to deal with something like this.

Hank shook his head, Alia could feel thick waves of worry and surprise coming off of him. "Your mother doesn't even know you are here, does she?"

The girl bit her lip and shook her head, "mom can't help me anymore. You're the only one who can."

Hank sighed, "No Alice, I can't. Not like this. We have to call your mother before we do anything."

"NO!" The girl let her backpack fall to the ground and Alia felt a tidal wave of fear, "She won't even let me explain she thinks I'm making the whole thing up but I'm not and…"

Alia felt a wave of pain, "HANK catch her!" her voice yelled out as the girl's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and her legs went out.

Hank lunged foreword and caught the girl before she could get hurt. Catching her in his arms at the last moment, "Alice!"

More soon! Everyone who reviews gets a virtual cookie, which is like a real cookie but you can't eat it. But come on, who doesn't like getting a cookie?!


	23. Chemistry

VIRTUAL COOKIES! To you and you and you! ;) Sorry it took so long…school sucks…especially a ten page Shakespeare paper…ugh…this helped my mood though so enjoy!

* * *

"Do you have any idea what you've done Trish? My god how could you? I know things aren't boding well in the mutant world but…"

"Hank, this was my choice, for MY daughter. You left remember?"

"As if you gave me a choice?! We agreed that my mutation was too dangerous to let me continue to be around Alice. But unlike you, I still wanted to maintain contact. You were the one that cut off all ties."

"And it was working fine until…"

"She came into her powers?"

"It's your fault our daughter is a mutant!"

"It's not a disease Trish! Nor is it contagious! But that is **not** what is important here! That _cure_ you had given to her is killing her! She lost consciousness! Do you not understand that this _thing_ is making our daughter ill?"

The line went quiet. Hank could still hear Trish's breathing, but it was hitching.

"I…I ddidn't believe her. I..she..she was always com…coming up with excuses not to go…I knew she hated it but….. I just wanted to protect her Hank."

Hank closed his eyes and fought the concern he felt for his ex-wife. Trish had been the reason he had started taking a _cure _for his own mutation.

He had met her at college, she was a mass communications major, and he was biology and education major according to their academics they were not likely to meet. But thanks to a horrendous blind double date, they soon became inseparable. He confided in her his secret, his fear that he was mutating. Xavier had approached him early his sophomore year, but he quickly turned the man down, he had Trish. He worked fervently until he had a solution. As long as he took his 'cure' he could survive this, _they_ could survive it. They were married in the beginning of their senior year.

By the time Hank entered graduate school, Trish had gotten a decent job on the local news. They were normal newlyweds, miserable, grumpy and still new to the world of marriage. That same year Trish became pregnant. Nine months later Alice Anne McCoy was born and the small apartment became smaller and Hank, though he loved his wife and newly born daughter, found himself at the school as often as he could manage.

After a few years the small family began to settle, Trish worked her way up to a reporter for the station, Hank began to teach at the local high school working on his doctorate on the side, and Alice began pre-school. Finally life was what Hank had hoped for. At work he thrived on his attentive students and finding ways to interest others in his class. At home Trish would glow as she fixed dinner going over her interviews for her new story as Hank graded papers and listened to Alice sing her ABC's until she was hoarse. This utopia lasted until Alice reached the sixth grade.

Trish was quickly becoming a more and more recognized reporter. Soon she was a sight more frequent on the television and less at home. Hank could not begrudge her, he knew this was what she wanted, but he had no clue how to handle her absence. He and Alice began to spend the evenings alone as Trish worked late. Hank started to fall behind in his papers and school work as he tried to compensate to Alice the time that Trish would have spent with her. He got less sleep with more stress and one built on top of the other. One night Trish came home at three in the morning and Hank felt something in him snap.

The argument began quietly, but quickly escalated to a dangerous level. Hank knew that the angrier he allowed himself to get the more dangerous he became, but his control at this point was long gone. The yelling became louder and louder, the words meaner, harsher, until he broke. Something in Hank gave way and The Beast inside was set free. As Trish yelled Hank sent his fist flying into the wall, his fist going straight through it. Trish had gone silent. Anger flooded him and any control he once had vanished. He began to growl, deep and angry as he stalked towards Trish. Shocked, Trish backed herself up against the wall and stared. Hank had only a couple of feet between them, when something snapped Hank out of his trance. Hank stared in disbelief at the terrified Trish before him. Shakily he backed away from her and left. He spent the night at a hotel, unsure what had happened, and what it meant.

The next day he went to pick up Alice from school, only to find Trish ushering her into the car. Hank watched as Trish drove off, suitcases in the back seat. He went home that night to an empty house. When the phone rang Hank sprang at it, praying it was Trish. Three times it wasn't. Finally on the fourth phone call, he heard Trish's voice.

"Trish! Where are you? Are you alright? Is Alice…?"

"Hank, I've filed for divorce today."

And with six words the world tilted.

"I don't want you to have any contact with Alice. We're going to legally change our names. Please just, if you love us leave us alone."

"T..Trish, I swear I can control it better! I have never in the past…"

"Hank, I won't risk Alice's safety, I won't. Will you?"

Hank felt tears water in his eyes, no; he could never risk his daughter's safety like that, never.

"I understand Trish. What…what do you want me to do?"

The line was silent, then "Disappear."

Hank swallowed back his bile.

"There's something else Hank, I've met someone else. I met him a few months back but I…I didn't want to hurt you. Seeing you like…_that_…I just can't. I really think this is for the best. I'll explain to Alice the best I can. He's promised to take care of us. Just, please Hank. Please…goodbye." Hank sat listening to an empty phone line for ten minutes.

The papers were served, full custody of Alice given to Trish as Hank moved away from his past. He taught at two other schools before he reached Bayville. During that time he threw himself into his teaching. Nothing else mattered. He worked on his cure, revising and 'improving' it, even working on it with a fellow teacher, a Nathanial Essex.

Nathanial was a strange man but one interested in science and very talented in what he did. Though Hank never spoke of what they were working on, Nathanial was passionate and helped Hank make big strides in his formula.

Finally he began to teach at Bayville where his life was changed. His mind returned to the present,

"Trish, calm down. She's here, she's safe. Charles and I are going to see what we can do, catch the next available flight and come see her, she needs her mother **and** her father right now."

Trish sniffed, "Alright. Alright, you're absolutely right Hank. Thank you."

Hank swallowed and hung up the phone. He still loved her. He had never stopped; to see her again would be torture. He had read in the paper when she had remarried. It had been a devastating blow. He hadn't even made it half way through the article.

Shaking his head, he resigned himself to deal with it; this was about Alice, not him and Trish. Their situation was long past, settled, yet still somehow, exceedingly fresh and painful.

"None spoke it better the bard, "Give sorrow words. The grief that does not speak whispers the o'erfraught heart and bids it break."

Hank rubbed his weary eyes, as he returned to the infirmary to check on his daughter.

* * *

Alia bit her lip as she sat beside the girl she didn't know. She didn't know why, but she was drawn to her. She had insisted on sitting by Alice while Hank alerted her mother, and from the moment Hank left the room she found she could not take her eyes off the stranger in the infirmary bed.

She vaguely wondered if Hank's skin tone had been as light as the girl before her. It was hard to picture him anything but blue. The girl had yet to wake up, or to even stir much. From what they could tell she was suffering from a mix of an allergic reaction and exhaustion.

_Of course stress probably didn't help the situation much._

Alia contemplated Alice's situation. Knowing you were a mutant, and being forced to take a _cure_ for it. It seemed… unjust. How could a mother **force** her daughter into this? Didn't she understand that this wasn't a disease? James and Alia had always taken great pleasure in their own gifts, it had never occurred to Alia to think of her ability as a curse.

Alia failed to notice when Alice began to stir, she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice the dark blue eyes watching her until a voice halted her thoughts,

"Umm….excuse me…"

Alia started, and then stared at the girl, like she had fallen out of the sky.

"…who are you?"

Clearing her throat Alia smiled politely, "I'm a friend of Hank's."

The girl on the bed nodded, "You're one of the students here?"

Alia nodded, "Yes. My brother and I have been here for a couple of months now. I'm Alia."

"I'm Alice…Hank is my…"

"I know. I was in the room when you passed out."

Alice nodded, but did not make any verbal replies.

The two girls sat in the silence of a minute,

followed by another minute,

followed by yet another minute…

The awkward tension hung in the air like smog in early morning. Alia tried not to choke on the emotions running rampant in the girl on the bed, but with each passing minute it was getting more difficult to ignore. Finally…

"We won't hurt you, so there's no reason for you to be afraid." Alia kept her tone light.

Alice stared at her like she had proposed they use dead fish to scent a room.

"I'm not afraid."

"Yes you are I can feel it."

The girl started and pulled back further onto the bed, "What do you mean?"

Alia shrugged, "That's my mutant power I can sense emotions and force pheromones onto people, making them feel different things."

"Are…are you using your powers right now?"

"No," Alia smiled, "But I used them earlier when you were in pain, that's how Hank caught you before you hit your head."

"Oh," Alice stared at the crisp white sheet on her lap for a moment, and then her blue eyes met Alia's hazel eyes. There was a charged moment, like lightning that neither girl really understood. It came and passed in the same moment. Alia swallowed.

"W...what are you afraid of?"

Alice smiled, "I'm not afraid of you…I'm afraid of being hurt again…I'm afraid of being left behind…." The girl turned away from Alia and stared at the door to the infirmary with longing, "…again."

And to that Alia had no reply, no words of comfort could work here, and quite honestly she didn't have any anyways. The statement had struck her, deeply, and despite her best efforts, brought up old questions. What had happened to their parents? They now knew where Logan was, but not WHY. She of course was not as alone as this girl, she had James, but…it didn't fill the void, it just made it easier to deal with. All the questions that came back late at night and kept her awake until she locked them away again.

Another period of awkward silence until Hank returned and rescued her, allowing Alia to escape to the more simple emotions of her brother in the garage. Grateful that she didn't have to dwell on why she had agreed with what Alice had said, and related so overwhelmingly.

* * *

They had come a long way in just a few months. From stalker and stalked, to almost, well, almost a friendship….of sorts. As much as an old war weapon of Russia and her ex's female clone could ever be…friends. Perhaps it was more of camaraderie. Whatever it was it had allowed them to finally find a lead as to where Omega had gone, and to no surprise, they believed it was an H.Y.D.R.A. base. They were close. Vague clues and sightings had led them to Las Vegas. Since arriving they had heard little to nothing.

Until tonight, when Anya had overheard a man who had consumed far too much liquor, bragging about his job as a "master mind of scientific…geniouseeey…stuff." Anya placed him as a janitor for H.Y.D.R.A. at most. But beggars cannot be choosers and she decided to get to know the master of "scientific geniouseeey" a little better.

She was careful to slink up to the bar on his right side, and to take several telling glances in a few short minutes. Sure enough by the third beer she had swashed down, the man was eyeing her appreciatory. She smiled when he had the bartender send her a 'special' beer.

After downing the beer she slid over to her little 'genius'. She wished she had been wearing a dress to make this easier, but the skin tight pants worked just as well. The man wasn't the ugliest thing she had ever seduced, but he was no Logan. He was almost six feet tall, with mousy brown hair that was slicked back to look, god help him, 'cool'. His nose was too big for his face, but his chin complimented the too big nose somehow without offending the rest of his face. She smiled and leaned forward, letting her breasts brush against the bar.

"Thanks for the beer. I think it was the best one I've had all night."

The man smiled proudly, "I sent it."

Internally Anya rolled her eyes, but to him, "A man with good taste in beer, usually has even better taste in women."

The man swallowed, wiped a very sweaty brow and began to lean back, trying to appear relaxed. "Y…yea…I...mm…mmean…" Anya saw the chair start to tip, contemplated stopping it…then decided not to. The man fell backwards on to the floor. He lay there for a minute, and then began to burst out laughing.

Anya raised an eyebrow, _crap he keeps this up I may start to like the little toadie. _She slid off the chair and got down next to the man. "Aw…did you fall down, why don't I take you home and we can play nurse?"

The man abruptly stopped laughing and looked up. "Really!?" She tried not to smile as his voice went up an octave or two.

Anya nodded "Yeah, and you can tell me all about that scientific geniouseeey stuff you do."

"Well…I…I'm not supposed to…"

"Good. We can do a **lot** of things we're not supposed to do." She smiled as he practically melted in front of her.

"Yea! Let's go!"

With that Anya helped the man to his feet. She paid for her beers and took the man to his car, and drove him home.

* * *

X-2…Laura waited at the rendezvous point for an hour after the time to regroup had passed. Anya had never been late before. She was usually here before Laura arrived. But she had found no lead, so there was nothing to do but wait. The small hotel room seemed to be growing smaller every hour….and it was an hour…after an hour…Of course they both had come back with a lot of nothing lately, but they had still been on time. She wasn't sure what course she should take. Should she abandon the woman for being late? Continue the search on her own? For whatever reason that Laura could not comprehend, she didn't like that idea.

She had in a few short months, grown accustomed to someone…watching her six, as Anya put it. It was….pleasing to have someone to work with. Not necessary by any means but…pleasant. Laura had waited another two hours after the first one. Could Anya have abandoned her? Decided that **she** was better off without Laura? If that was so, she should have just told Laura to her face.

_Instead of slinking off like a coward…not that I care if she returns…_

Laura tried to ignore a strange twitch in her gut that made her squirm. She didn't like this _feeling_; she didn't like it at all.

Finally Laura had enough wasting time and decided to renew her search without…

The door flew open, "Laura!" The familiar Russian accent caught her attention immediately.

Laura turned, as Anya ran up to her, out of breathe, "F...Forgive me but…I brought a present!"

Laura raised her eyebrows, as Anya handed her a piece of paper and smiled. Laura looked at the paper and felt a small jolt go through her.

They'd found it.

* * *

Alice was grateful when Alia left. She didn't really understand why, but she made Alice feel…. peculiar. Yet she wasn't sure if her father's presence was really any better. At least she and Alia didn't have any history. They sat in silence for awhile. She stared down at the bed as she felt his eyes on her. It had been a long time…almost six years.

Her mom had never told her why they had divorced; only that it was what was best. But despite not knowing why, it was worse that she had barely gotten to even speak to her father at all. About a week after they had left Alice had called her father to ask why. He had avoided the question and instead kept asking her if she was alright. After that Alice kept loosely in touch with her father, without her mother's knowledge, but it was still very limited. In the entire six years they had spoken on the phone six times, once on every birthday. Today was the first time she had seen him in person since the sixth grade.

"So dad. How you been?"

* * *

Ok. Christmas break is here. I plan to start pumping it out….gulp. I'm going to try especially after the new year to get as many chapters as I can out. Hold on to your hats folks.


	24. Poker Face

SO truth be told I was going to quit this story and almost deleted it several times. But I decided that the hard thing to do would be finish it and deleting would be wimping out. SO here we go, I'm givin it my all! No guarantee on how rapidly I will post, have 2 summer classes that demand my attention. But reviews always add fuel to the fire! ;) Gulp. Some support would be much appreciated! :-S

I own nothing! (Cries) WAIT! Alice , Alia and James are mine! (Smiles evilly)

* * *

Alice watched her father attempt to smile. It was sad really, she couldn't even remember what his smile looked like anymore. Her mother had gotten rid of all the pictures with her father in it. Torn, burned, cut, there wasn't a single picture of Alice with both her parents. She had barely managed to save one nice photo of her and her dad at the park when she was six. That one she kept in her wallet. They looked alike, same eyes, smile and unfortunately seemingly enormous ears. Looking at her father now it was very different.

His blue fur didn't really bug her. It was…different. He hunched down more now, almost like a gorilla, it made him seem smaller than she remembered. For the most part he was the same, just a little more hairy. _I wonder if I fully mutate if I'll grow fur too_. It wasn't a very appealing thought.

"I have been…good. Recently, that is."

Alice nodded, "Yea, mom and I saw all that stuff about Apocalypse on the news, looked rough."

He chuckled lightly, "Yes. Well, how about you?"

Alice had put on a polite smile to try and ease the tension. But looking back at the past six months, the smile was almost ripped away.

"Well Dad, Mom thinks I need to be 'cured' because I'm a mutant and if her husband finds out he's gonna have kittens!" The mere thought of her mom and stepdad seemed to add fuel to Alice's fire, "I've been in serious pain for the past three months but nobody believes me, I keep smelling things, growling for no reason and I got a C on a science test because of all this….baloney!"

Hank stared at her for a moment, "You got a C? In science! There is no excuse for those kinds of grades Alice! How many times have I told you…"

Staring in awe of her father as he began to lecture on proper notes Alice felt a smile growing. This hairy…mutant, man, whatever she was supposed to call him now, he was definitely still dad.

"Dad! I think we have more important things to worry about than my report card!"  
Freezing mid sentence he sighed. "Yes. Yes you're right. Your mother will be here shortly. I need to know as much as I can now before more people arrive."

Alice bit her lip, "Do you know if she's coming _alone_?"

"No I didn't think to ask. Why?"

"It's nothing…just, if she brings _him_ everything will be worse."

"Him? Her…"

"Husband. They married a couple years ago. Mom and I kept her last name, thank god. He, he doesn't like me. At all. Mom says I'm just paranoid but I'm not dad he really hates my guts."

"Really?" His deep voice was dead serious.

Alice was relieved when he seemed to believe her she was sick of not being taken seriously. "Why do you think that Alice?"

"He barely talks to me and I've heard him talking to mom about mutants before. He knows that her ex was a mutant and I've caught him looking at me like I'm going to sprout a third arm. I think he's the reason mom wanted me to get the cure so badly. He's a narrow minded ass!"

Frowning at her language Hank pressed on, "What was his name again?"

"Graydon Creed."

* * *

Hank frowned, _Graydon Creed, where have I heard that name before?_

Taking a mental note to look up the man later Hank returned his attention to Alice. "I don't know if she'll bring him or not. Either way this issue will remain between you, your mother and me."

Alice relaxed a little and Hank was glad, he had never seen Alice so worked up before. She had been one of the easiest going children he'd ever encountered, not that he was biased...much. It was fact that his daughter was highly intelligent, a great athlete and a highly independent young lady. Perhaps that was the reason he had taken such a liking to Alia, the two girls shared quite a few similarities.

"Tell me about this _cure_ your mother had you take."

Alice swallowed, "it was an injection that I take every two weeks. I go to the clinic downtown and a nurse always gave me the shot."

Hank frowned. "A nurse? Who is the doctor? Who prescribed it?"

"Dr. Robert Windsor. He doesn't see patients unless it's an extreme case. He's supposed to be out of the country on business. Mom says she only found out about him through Graydon's connections."

"I see. Perhaps it would be better if Mr. Creed were to join us."

Alice sneered at the thought.

"Yes well. I suppose there is nothing to be done for no…"

"I'm staying here."

Hank sighed. He knew this argument was coming. He had hoped to put it off until Trish arrived. Unfortunately once Alice got an idea in her head she was very likely to not let go.

"We will discuss that once your mother…"

"She won't listen to me! I've tried a hundred times! She's…"

"Perhaps she'll listen to me. Besides I'm not sure if…."  
"If what? I'm a mutant. This is a school for mutants is it not? So why shouldn't I live here?"

Hank felt a massive headache forming at the back of his head. "It isn't that simple Alice. I would like nothing more than for you to live here but your mother is going to feel quite differently about it." Hank felt the familiar pang of loss as he studied his daughter's face.

Six years estranged from his family because he was a mutant. It was not only his wife and daughter either. He had spoken to his parents and brother only a handful of times over the past six years. They thought he was just deeply engorged in teaching and depressed about the divorce. Then when he had fully mutated he had stopped communication all together. He was ostracized from the world he grew up in, forced into one he didn't know. He didn't want that for Alice.

"We'll discuss it later. Not right now." Hank kept his tone firm. Alice sulked and turned away from him. _Stubborn as ever._ "I'm going to get us both some dinner."

Turning away his head started to throb as he pictured Trish's reaction to Alice wanting to live at the mansion.

"I think I'm starting to feel Logan's pain."

* * *

Anya felt herself trembling with anticipation. This was it! This is where Omega would be. Fifteen years of waiting built within her, Anya was gripping her SG 552 LB to her body closely. She had gotten the money from her 'friend' at the bar after he passed out face first on the bed, wallet on the nightstand. Not to mention Logan's bike had brought in a good amount of money.

In her coat were two loaded handguns and a grenade that she had just gotten plain lucky in finding. Of course there would be more ammunition inside, not that she needed the weapons, they were mostly just for her own enjoyment. The rifle she had bought was nice. A SG 552 LB complete with bayonet attachment. She'd always wanted to use a bayonet.

Laura had refused any weapons. She was like Logan and preferred her claws to any weapon. Anya had grown pretty fond of her partner in the past couple of months. She was quiet, only speaking when it was important, but Anya was used to that. The kid was never a burden. In fact if the truth be told Anya had wondered if she was a kid at all, she'd never thought to ask how old she was. She looked fourteen, but Anya and Logan both looked in their mid thirties too. Thinking about the past couple of months with Laura was making her waver, _What if something happens to her? What if she gets hurt?_ Anya shook the thoughts away and focused her thoughts back to the base.

A door slammed below her. Anya peered over the side of the building. She was positioned on the roof, Laura near the door. It was a small building, which meant it was an underground base. It was an unusual place.

Anya watched the guard get closer and closer to Laura until…a quick _snikt _and the guard was down. Anya smiled and jumped down from the roof. Laura had already grabbed his card and hat, Anya already dressed in a stolen uniform grabbed the keys and hat and headed in, Laura hiding the body through a nearby sewer cap. There was a muffled thud, but nothing too loud. Anya signaled for Laura to follow her, swiped her key and entered the base.

Her hands trembled in excitement. Her vision almost tunneled as she thought about chocking the life out of Omega.

* * *

_Too easy! Too…Damn…Easy! _Laura's gut screamed at her, tearing and clawing at her stomach like a wild animal. _One Guard? One? _Either this base wasn't as important as they thought, or….

"Welcome мои друзья." (my friends)

Laura's gut flopped and her claws came out. _A trap._

"Omega. So you do have the guts to show your ugly face. How impressive. I didn't think an octopus could have a spine. I think I'll have to dissect you to see it for myself." Anya's eyes lit up and Laura could smell her adrenaline levels go through the roof.

"Keep going kid, scout ahead and see what you find. This guy is all mine." Anya thrust the gun into her hands, her eyes never leaving Omega's predatory smirk. "Just be careful. If this Jackass is our doorman they're probably ready for us."

A deep laugh boomed through the small hallway. Omega shook his head, "No my friend. There are no others here but us. This is a private affair between the two of us. Although I will kill your little sidekick as well if you wish?"

Laura felt her teeth grind. It was a trap. A waste of her time. "If there is nothing here you won't care if the kid leaves then will you?"

"Oh but my dear if she leaves who will I play with?" The voice was smooth with a New York tinge as its owner slid out from behind Omega. A tall, muscular man with golden blonde hair smiled at her.

"She's a little young for me but I'd be happy to keep her entertained." Laura glared, she knew that face. She'd seen it when she went through the H.Y.D.R.A. files of active agents.

The Rose. Richard Fisk. Son of the Kingpin. Laura smiled, _Dead man talking._

* * *

Short chapter I know, but I have to stop here for the moment, more to come. I hope….review if you enjoyed! :D


	25. Go Wolves!

OOOKAY! So for those of you who don't know who Deadpool or Wade Wilson is, here is a little rundown. He was a failed specimen of Weapon X. the place that cut Wolvie up and gave him his metal bones. He talks to himself. A lot. So when he comes in, here's how it goes:

"Regular dialogue" –Regular Wade

_Italicized is first inner Wade voice _

Underlined is second inner Wade voice. 

Make sense? Also he's known for breaking the 4th wall. :D

ALSO! THERE IS A POLE ON MY PROFILE! PLEASE TAKE IT! PUPPY EYES!

* * *

James laughed as he dodged Summer's eye beams. "Too slow bright eyes!"

The danger room was alive and moving as the two lone survivors of 'Mutant Tag' fought to end their game. James was pretty certain Scott would cave any minute now.

Although today Scott seemed more intense than usual. "Just biding my time mutt face."

"By the way Scooter I heard you gave a free show to the hallway yesterday morning and a certain Miss Gray got a peek."

"Shut Up James!"

"What? I didn't forget my towel and lose my clothes."

"Neither did I! You and Kurt stole them!"

James could feel the heat of the blast by his right ear.

"You always blame me!" James smirked when Scott's ears began to redden at the tips.

"Because it always is you! You're like a one man wrecking crew!"

"Wow Summers! That's some witty retort there!"

Logan's voice boomed over the intercom, "James! Scott! Wrap it up! Stuff going down with the new kid and the professor wants to speak to everyone!"

Logan's role in this new life was interesting. He seemed to go out of his way to spend time with James, early morning training sessions, afternoons in the garage. Most adults he had come into contact with were happiest if James was never home. He'd been surprised when Logan yelled at him for missing a twelve o'clock curfew.

"If you don't pay attention, you're gonna get fried Punk!" Logan's voice boomed over the intercom.

"Yeah, yeah I know." James rolled and dodged another beam easily. _This is fun. But I gotta work on Al's bike some more or she's gonna bitch all night. _ James decided it was time to end their little game.

"Face it James, you don't have any moves left that I haven't seen!"

James's smile widened. _Oh there is one scooter! Al will kill me if she finds out but…_James thought of the look on Scott and Logan's face. _What the hell, I haven't cut loose in forever!_

James began his transformation. He felt the fur cover his body, his body grew and his muscles expanded. All the smells and sights in the danger room intensified by ten. James remembered that the first time transforming had given him a migraine.

"Holy…" Scott hesitated for just a second, but that was all James needed. With a huge leap over Scotty's head James landed and prepared to take Summers out. Jumping up on his hind legs James brought his massive paws down on Scott's shoulders, careful not to press too hard. Scott fell to the ground with James on top.

"Ok! Ok you win James! Now get your furry butt off me!"

James laughed, which came out as a bark, and began to transform back. As he did a light tickle in his head began to grow. The fur left his body and the bones moved back to their human position. Just as he was going to help Scott up, blinding pain tore through his head.

"AGH!" James felt his knees hit the floor and then his torso. His eyes had closed instinctively. He tried to pry them open to see what had caused his pain, but found he couldn't do anything. Icy hot daggers were penetrating his skull and spreading through the rest of his body. After a moment his entire body was numb. Some sounds came through then became fuzzy again. As he began to black out he briefly wondered if this meant he had to forfeit to Scott.

* * *

Anya was panting. Hard. _The overgrown octopus has been practicing all these years and I, I have been sulking._ It was hard to admit, but no less true. Anya kept her eyes locked on Omega, his lips curled upwards in a feral grin, two bloody tentacles waving about in the air. She bit back the bile that rose in her throat and prepared to attack again.

"Stand down now so I can fulfill my mission and bring you back alive."

Anya scowled. "Oh yea? And just who would you be bringing me to?"

Omega chuckled, "Like I have to tell you." His eyebrows raised and his grin faded a bit, "By the way, do you happen to know where I might find your children?"

Anya's blood froze over instantly. Her body stopped any movement and her heart skipped a beat. She attempted to swallow but it stuck like peanut butter in her throat. Finally she forced her voice to growl out,

"I'm Going to KILL you tonight." It was a promise to herself, to Logan and to her children. His smile widened, "You DO Know."

She lunged.

* * *

Laura was starting to wonder if this guy's reputation was entirely made up. He fought well, but she'd fought way better.

Wasn't this guy supposed to be impressive?

Laura dodged another sloppy hit and decided she had entertained the 'legendary' Rose long enough. Letting her claws out Laura took a swipe at the blonde man. He dodged and then smiled wide.

"So you are the long lost X-23 I've heard so much about. Father will be thrilled at your return to the H.Y.D.R.A. facility. He was quite upset that so much of his money was thrown away."

Laura stared back at Fisk without showing any emotion. His words fell on deaf ears. Were he able to carry out his threat she might have gotten angry. But he was no obstacle to her.

"Those are big words from a very little man." Fisk fumed as Laura smirked back.

"By the end of the night little lady, you're going to regret those words." Fisk began to pull something out of his belt, something round…_Oh shit._

Laura lunged away as the small grenade was thrown at her. She escaped the worst of the blast, but some of the flames had still licked her back. The wounds began to heal as Laura raced to find some higher ground. Running towards the wall, Laura jumped against the wall and used it to give herself momentum to throw herself at the platform ten feet above the ground. She grabbed the railing of the platform and pulled herself up.

"I start with my smallest grenade and work my way up. Let's try this one now, shall we?"

Fisk's voice was still below her, but now smoke had filled the room. It smelled strongly, almost blinding her sense of smell. Laura forced herself to breathe through her mouth. She stood still as she waited for him to make a sound. The echoes of Anya and Omega's fight danced in the air as the only sound.

Then she heard him step, lunging to her right she swiped at him with her claws. She grazed him, but he still let out a hiss of pain.

"That wasn't very lady like. Here, a present from me to you." The narrow platform left nowhere for her to dodge as the small object hit her in the chest. Sharp currents ran through her body making her knees buckle and her already labored breathing worsen. When the sting stopped, Laura's head was pounding from inhaling the gas of the second grenade.

"Didn't care for my present? Then you'll really hate this one." Laura growled and lunged toward Fisk's voice. She struck air, but the grenade missed her as well. In a quick move Laura jumped off the platform and stalked through the room. Listening intently Laura padded in a slow circle, waiting for Fisk to make a move.

Looking down she spotted a color through the thick gas. Tiny red droplets in an almost invisible path that led to a staircase to the catwalk littered the floor. Laura almost smiled. Silently she went up the stairs.

Fisk's voice was much closer this time. "Clever girl." Laura kicked hard, landing deep in Fisk's stomach. His surprised "oomph" was music in her ears. She didn't like to lose. He countered with a punch to her face; she redirected it past her and elbowed him in the face, the chest and then the kidney. He fell to his knees, face and chest bloody.

"You got me good sweetheart." He spit on the ground as Laura extracted her claws. "My turn." Fisk aimed a punch at her face again; Laura redirected it again and then from his left hand, came a blinding light and a loud boom followed and then complete silence. Blinded and deaf Laura didn't realize that Fisk finished their fight with a bullet to her head.

* * *

As David North prepared his dinner, he wondered if the other 'rats' of Weapon X had been as lucky as him. His life was so close to normal now that he occasionally took a contract to keep himself from dying of boredom. Long ago he had dropped the name Maverick, given the name agent X to a good friend and was now known as agent zero. But most of the time he was just an average Joe, with an arsenal in the bedroom.

The water began to boil as David poured in the dry macaroni noodles.

The cool steel of a sword that was suddenly kissing his throat was a surprise.

"Hey! Maverick old buddy, old chum! How are you? Did ya miss me?" The most annoying voice on the planet could only belong to one man.

"Wade Wilson. What the hell do you want? I'm making dinner here."

The sword dropped. "OOOH! What ya making? I grabbed a hotdog on the way in but it really doesn't fill you up you know?"

"Mmmhmm." Grabbing the handle of the pot David threw it into Deadpool's face. The water steamed as Wade yelled out in pain. North ran for the bedroom to grab a gun.

"OH! GAH! WHY DAVIE WHY? My looks are all I have!"

David snorted, "Then you're bankrupt Wade." Out of the closet he grabbed his favorite gun and returned to the living room, ready for Wade to attack.

Instead, Deadpool sat on his couch, the t.v. to the football game, with a beer (his last beer actually) and a bag of chips. His mask was pulled up above his mouth as he grinned happily.

"I'm personally cheering for the Wolves, but I know you're more of a Tigers fan."

David kept his gun trained on Deadpool, coming around to the front of the couch and asking, "What are you doing?"

"Hopefully winning my bet of Wolves 20-12."

David blinked and against his better judgment lowered his gun. "What do you want with me Wade?"

Wade smacked the chips loudly and took a long chug of beer. He let out a belch and David felt his control slipping, "Need you to tell Wolverine something."

David blinked. "Wolverine? I haven't seen him in years. I don't even know where he is."

Wade tipped the bag of chips up and let the crumbs fall into his mouth and onto the floor. "He's a de Xavier tute for mootants." Wade swallowed his mouthful of chips, smacking his lips loudly. "He's a teacher. Ain't that high-larious! Anyways. My employer wants you to tell him his lady friend Ana or was it Olga is in some deep shit."

_Ana? Olga? Could he possibly mean…_ "ANYA?"

"YEA! That's her name! Good going Davie I knew you were the man for the job! Anyway, let him know about his lady friend and I won't be upset about you shoving your burning hot dinner into my delicate skin."

David nodded as Wade chattered on and on, then finally, FINALLY, left his apartment leaving a pile of crumbs on the couch and a wasted pot of pasta on the kitchen floor.

_Yep. I'm dying of boredom. _

* * *

Wade Wilson thought that went pretty good…considering. Considering Maverick…or was it Wildcat now? EH. He couldn't remember.

_He needs something cool like…Agent X!_

"That's a dumb name. Anything with the word Agent in it is cliché anyway!"

_Is not!_

"Is too!"

Shut up! We gotta report to the client and get paid!

All was silent in Wade's head for about two minutes. _I bet the Wolves lost._

"Yeah. Their quarterback sucks!"

Please it's all about defense!

Wade continued to have a nice talk with himself until he arrived at the little 24 hour diner. A bell rang when he entered and the woman at the bar looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. Wade smiled through the red and black mask and the lady shrugged and went back to reading her tabloid.

He could already see the eye patch waiting for him. Crossing to the booth Wade sat down and picked up a menu.

"Do they have chicken strips because I love chicken strips!"

Fury glared. "The job?"

Wade sighed dramatically and dropped the menu to the table. "Done. Though I don't understand why you needed me to play messenger boy."

Fury shrugged. "Cause I'm not involved in this, at ALL." Fury leveled a look at Wade.

Wade hummed the new Kesha song he had heard on the radio. "…Lose your mind…lose it now…Lose your clothes…"

"Wilson!"

Wade saluted, "Yes Director eye patch sir!"

Fury sighed heavily. Wade smiled at him. "Thanks." Fury pushed an envelope across the table and Wade snatched it up. "No prob buuuuddy! Hey! Do you have plans for next week's game? Cause I was thinking…S.H.I.E.L.D.'s got a Really big screen and the Wolves are taking the…"

Fury had already stood and was walking away. "I don't want to see you again for a long time Wilson."

Wade cocked his head to the side, "Well that's up to the author not you, so ha!"

_You think she'll use us again?_

Probably not in this story….maybe a sequel?

"YEA! My very own sequel! Family Dead! No…maybe The Family Pool of Dead? Hmmm…"

"Who are you talking to?"

Wade looked up at the waitress, a plump little lady with a nametag that read, Hi! My name is Beatrice.

* * *

Fun chapter to write. Very fun!


End file.
